Feeling Alright !
by thisiswinddz
Summary: (hunhan) chapter 14 up! Luhan benci Sehun ! Apalagi Sehun suka membuatnya bingung kadang ketus lalu tiba-tiba berubah jadi perhatian lalu ketus lagi, orang aneh ! Tunggu dulu, kenapa Luhan justru penasaran dengan Sehun ?
1. Chapter 1

Luhan bersenandung ringan ketika dia keluar dari dalam kamarnya, dia menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri lalu ke kanan berhenti sejenak lalu melakukan gerakan memutar sebelum dia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil susu favoritnya dari kulkas kemudian menuju ruang tengah. Dia meraih _remote_ TV yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu menjatuhkan dirinya dengan nyaman ke sofa.

Dia menekan tombol _on_ lalu memencet angka untuk memindah _channel._ Luhan tersenyum ketika anime favoritnya mulai. Bibirnya bergerak mengikuti lagu pembuka yang sedang di putar.

" Xiao Lu, apa yang kau lakukan pagi – pagi seperti ini ? biasanya kau susah untuk meninggalkan kasurmu, " Luhan hanya melirik, Kris kakaknya yang hanya beda satu tahun sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar televisi tanpa menjawab.

Kris berdecak pelan kemudian duduk di sebelah Luhan lalu dengan santainya dia meraih _remote_ lalu memindah salurannya menjadi saluran berita.

" Kris, kenapa kau mengganti salurannya ? " teriak Luhan kepada Kris yang sekarang memasang wajah tidak bersalahnya seperti biasa

" Aku ingin melihat berita, " jawab Kris enteng, " sore ini aku ada kegiatan klub dan kau tahu sendiri cuaca akhir-akhir ini sering jadi aneh jadi aku harus melihat berita tentang ramalan cuaca hari ini, "

Rahang Luhan terbuka, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya , " Kau bisa mengakses ramalan cuaca dari _smartphone_ -mu Kris ! " Luhan berusaha meraih _remote_ yang masih berada di genggaman Kris namun Kris dengan cepat menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Luhan

" Tidak mau, tidak asyik kalau tidak melihatnya langsung dari televisi, aplikasi ramalan cuaca seperti itu tidak akurat, "

" Tapi kau mengganggu acaraku menonton anime, Kris ! "

Mendengar hal itu Kris langsung menoleh kea rah Luhan dengan tatapan meremehkan , " Kau itu sudah hampir 21 tahun dan masih menonton anime ? itu tontonan untuk anak kecil Luhan, "

Luhan mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi dia harus mendengar ocehan bodoh kakaknya yang sok menasehatinya soal kesukaannya menonton anime. Sudah berapa kali Luhan bilang kalau anime itu bukan sekedar tontonan untuk anak kecil tapi masih saja Kris bilang anime itu untuk anak kecil

" Siapa bilang anime hanya untuk anak kecil ? "

" Aku barusan, " sahut Kris, " kau itu sudah dewasa Luhan, tapi hobimu masih seperti anak kecil, kalau tidak menonton anime, kau membaca komik. Kau harusnya mempunyai hobi yang sesuai dengan usiamu, "

Luhan yang kesal langsung mengambil bantal kursi yang berada di sebelahnya lalu melemparnya tepat ke muka Kris , " hobi dan umur seseorang tidak ada hubungannya tahu ! dasar kau bodoh ! " seru Luhan kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris _speechless_ di tempatnya.

" Dasar Kris bodoh ! sudah bodoh, ceroboh pula, tapi suka sekali sok menasehati, sok _cool_! dompet saja bisa ketinggalan , " gumam Luhan ketika dia memasuki area kampus sore harinya. Semarah-marahnya dia pada Kris tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menggabaikan Kris begitu saja bagaimanapun juga setelah memutuskan untuk kuliah di Korea dan meninggalkan rumah orang tua mereka di Cina, mereka harus saling menjaga dan Kris walau bodoh sebenarnya dia orang yang bertanggung jawab dan sangat menjaga Luhan.

Luhan berjalan melalui koridor kelas yang biasanya sangat padat namun sepi di hari minggu seperti ini, sebenarnya agak takut juga sih berjalan sendirian lewat sini, apalagi hari sudah sore dan mulai gelap namun lampu belum menyala semuanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan mendengar suara langkah kaki mengikutinya dari belakang, bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri namun dia tetap berjalan dalam hati mengumpat karena ruangan tim sepakbola tempat Kris berada masih jauh letaknya.

Luhan terus berjalan sedikit lega karena akhirnya dia keluar dari koridor sepi yang menyeramkan itu, sekarang sudah terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di area halaman tengah kampus, mereka juga mengikuti kegiatan klub namun ada juga yang hanya duduk – duduk di bangku taman sambil bermain laptop. Luhan sendiri tidak mengikuti kegiatan apapun berbeda dengan Kris yang dari dulu hobi sekali melibatkan diri dengan berbagai macam kegiatan. Kris sudah beberapa kali mengajaknya namun Luhan menolak dengan alasan kalau itu merepotkan dan buang-buang tenaga saja.

Luhan kembali memasuki koridor panjang tempat beberapa ruangan klub berada dan ternyata langkah kaki yang mengikutinya masih ada, Luhan yang sempat lupa akan hal itu jadi merinding lagi, ruangan tim sepakbola tinggal 50 meter lagi jadi Luhan mempercepat langkahnya karena di rasanya langkah kaki yang mengikutinya itu jaraknya semakin dekat saja.

Dia sedikit terengah ketika sampai di depan pintu ruang tim sepakbola dia baru saja mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu namun tubuhnya menegang ketika dia melihat ada bayangan orang lain dibelakangnya berhenti dan menggerakan tangannya mendekati Luhan. Sontak Luhan ketakutan lalu berteriak dan berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

" Heh, kau kenapa ? "

Suara menyebalkan itu ? bukan, itu bukan suara Kris tapi itu benar-benar suara menyebalkan yang sangat Luhan benci. Perlahan dia menurunkan tangannya dari kepalanya sambil membuka matanya lalu dengan hati-hati dia melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Oh Sehun, teman seangkatan Luhan yang sangat dia benci berdiri dengan tampang datarnya seperti biasa memandang heran ke arah Luhan yang masih berjongkok seperti orang bodoh. Luhan baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika pintu ruang klub terbuka dan Changmin, yang Luhan tahu sebagai kapten tim, menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu , " Sehun, aku seperti mendengar suara teriakan apa yang terjadi ? "

Sehun tidak menjawab namun menunduk melihat ke bawah, dimana Luhan masih betah dengan posisi berjongkoknya. Changmin mengikuti gerakan kepala Sehun dan terkejut melihat Luhan, " Xiao Lu ? apa yang kau lakukan di situ ? "

Dan wajah Luhan memerah bukan karena dia malu, namun karena Changmin kapten tim yang tampan dan seksi itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Changmin memang senior dan kapten tim sepakbola, dia juga sangat populer namun dia tetap baik dan ramah pada siapa saja itu yang membuat Luhan suka karena diam-diam dia juga mengidolakan Changmin. Alasan lain kenapa Luhan yang sedang marah mau mengantarkan dompet Kris adalah untuk bertemu dengan Changmin, tentu saja.

" Changmin, ada apa ? " Kris menyusul Changmin keluar lalu terkejut juga melihat Luhan berjongkok , " Xiao Lu, apa yang kau lakukan di situ ? "

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia membersihkan celananya yang terkena debu lalu berdiri pandangan matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sehun yang masih memasang ekpresi tidak peduli. Luhan ingin marah namun ada Changmin di sini, bagaimanapun juga dia harus menjaga _image_ -nya. Jadi dia hanya mendengus ringan kemudian membuka tas selempangnya untuk mencari dompet Kris

" Nih, dompetmu ketinggalan, " kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan dompet itu ke Kris yang sedikit kesusahan menangkapnya karena gerakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba

" Oh ? jadi dompetku ketinggalan ? "

" Itu karena kau bodoh , " gumam Luhan , " Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, Changmin sunbae aku pulang dulu, " kata Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Changmin, saat dia berbalik pandangan matanya kembali bertemu dengan Sehun, dia malas menyapa Sehun jadi dia hanya berjalan melewatinya saja namun baru beberapa langkah Changmin memanggilnya lagi, Luhanpun menolehkan kepalanya , " Iya, sunbae ? "

" Setelah ini klub akan pergi makan malam, kau ikut saja, "

Mendengar ajakan Changmin Luhan tentu saja senang tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya , " Bolehkah ? kalau begitu aku mau ! " kata Luhan sambil memasang senyuman lebarnya yang membuat Kris merasa jijik dengan adiknya itu.

" Minseoki .. Minseoki .. " Luhan langsung melompat sambil melambaikan tangannya seperti anak kecil ketika dia sampai di kelas keesokan paginya saat dia melihat sahabatnya Minseok duduk dengan sahabatnya yang lain Baekhyun

" Kau ini kenapa ? biasanya kau akan muram pada kelas pagi seperti ini ? " tanya Minseok heran pada tingkah Luhan yang sedikit tidak normal

" Aku hanya sedang senang saja haha, " Luhan tertawa ringan lalu matanya melihat kea rah Baekhyun yang biasanya heboh hanya diam sambil memelototi handphonenya dengan mata sipitnya, Luhan langsung diam dan berbisik kepada Minseok, " Dia kenapa ? " hanya Luhan sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya

Minseok menoleh pada Baekhyun di sebelahnya , " Aku juga tidak tahu, saat aku datang dia sudah aneh seperti itu, " bisik Minseok pada Luhan

" Ah, kenapa tidak dibalas sih !, " seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba hingga membuat sebagian mahasiswa yang ada di kelas menoleh ke arahnya, Luhan dan Minseok sendiri hanya memandangnya aneh.

Minseok dan Luhan berpandangan sejenak sebelum Luhan memutus kontak mata mereka lalu mencolek Baekhyun yang sekarang manyun sambil memandang handphone-nya yang tadi dia letakkan di meja, " Baekhyun-ah, apa terjadi sesuatu ? " tanya Luhan pelan

" Ah, Luhan ? kau sudah datang ya ? " Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sebelah Minseok

" Kau tidak lihat dia tadi datang seperti monyet melompat-lompat ? " sambung Minseok yang langsung mendapat pukulan Luhan di bahunya

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menoleh, " Tidak, aku tidak tahu, memangnya ada apa sampai kau bertingkah seperti monyet ? padahal ini kelas pagi, kau biasanya juga datang bersamaan dengan dosen dengan tampang masih mengantuk, ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang yah ? "

Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat, " Kau tahu Changmin sunbae .. "

" Anak-anak Kim ssaem, menyuruh kalian untuk menemuinya di lab sekarang, " Panggilan dari asisten lab memutus pembicaraan Luhan dan teman-temannya

" Kita lanjutkan nanti saja ceritanya, pagi-pagi sudah di suruh ke lab, merusak suasana hati saja, " Keluh Luhan sambil berdiri dari dari kursinya diikuti dengan Baekhyun dan Minseok

" Sudahlah Lu, biasanya kalau di lab kita kan bisa keluar lebih cepat dari biasanya , " kata Minseok sambil merangkul Luhan

" Kau benar ! "

Mereka akan melakukan uji praktek larutan asam-basa dan mereka dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok namun Kim ssaem sendirilah yang menentukan kelompoknya dia hanya mengurutkan nama mahasiswa dari NBI mahasiswa yang tertera di buku absen, Luhan tentu saja senang karen NBI-nya memang berututan dengan Minseok dan Baekhyun namun yang membuat dia kesal adalah ketika Kim ssaem menambahkan Oh Sehun menjadi anggota kelompoknya juga. Minseok dan Baekhyun tidak keberatan karena Sehun termasuk mahasiswa yang pintar hanya saja mereka tahu hubungan buruk antara Luhan dan Sehun jadi mereka mengerti kenapa Luhan tidak mau sekelompok dengan Sehun.

Sebenarnya pada saat masa orientasi dulu Luhan lumayan dekat dengan Sehun. Awalnya mereka kenal karena pada hari pertama ospek Luhan yang ceroboh lupa menaruh dimana tanda pengenalnya setelah jam istirahat, dia sudah panik karena tidak bisa menemukannya, dia ingin meminta tolong Kris tapi gengsi apalagi Kris yang memang beda fakultas mengurusi junior-juniornya di gedung yang lain. Luhan kesal dan sudah putus asa jadi dia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menerima hukuman dari para senior, Minseok dan Baekhyun yang baru menjadi temannya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jadi mereka hanya bisa menyemangati Luhan.

Lalu Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan menyerahkan tanda penggenal Luhan, sejak itu Luhan yang merasa kalau Sehun itu penyelamatnya terus menempel kepada Sehun walaupun begitu dia tidak melupakan Minseok dan Baekhyun, Sehun yang awalnya pendiam dan suka menjaga jarak jadi terbuka dengan Luhan mereka jadi akrab sudah seperti sahabat yang kenal lama, namun entah karena apa Luhan merasa Sehun jadi berubah, dia jadi angkuh dan kembali menjaga jarak dengan Luhan.

Luhan yang penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Sehun berusaha untuk mencari tahu, bagaimanapun juga dia ingin menjadi sahabat yang baik, siapa tahu dia bisa membantu kalau memang Sehun ada masalah, namun yang terjadi malah Sehun marah dan menyuruh Luhan untuk tidak sok ikut campur urusan orang lain. Hal itu tentu membuat Luhan sakit hati, dia hanya berniat baik tapi malah mendapat perlakuan buruk seperti itu, jadi sejak saat itu Luhan tidak mau dekat-dekat Sehun lagi. Sehun sendiri seperti tidak peduli dan itu membuat Luhan makin benci dengannya.

" Kau bisa masukkan cairannya dengan benar tidak sih ? kalau terkena tangan bisa bahaya tahu ! " Kata Sehun menegur Luhan yang sepertinya kesusahan mencampur larutan yang satu dengan yang lain.

Minseok dan Baekhyun yang sedang melakukan hal lain berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun

" Begini salah, begitu salah, kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri saja ? " bentak Luhan tidak mau kalah

" Tidak bisa, aku harus melakukan pengamatan terhadap reaksi larutan pertama yang Minseok kerjakan dan juga harus menulis laporan, " kata Sehun lagi

" Kalau begitu urus saja pekerjaanmu sendiri, kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengurusi aku sih, " karena ribut dengan Sehun, Luhan tidak sengaja menumpahkan larutan asam hingga mengenai tangannya, pada awalnya Luhan tidak bereaksi dia hanya memandangi tangannya yang mulai terasa nyeri

Minseok dan Baekhyun yang menjadi saksi insiden itu langsung berdiri dari kursi mereka namun Sehun lebih dulu tertindak dia meraih lengan Luhan, " Kalian tolong bereskan ini dulu, hati-hati jangan terkena tangan, " kata Sehun sebelum dia membawa Luhan menuju wastafel, untung saja cairan yang mereka gunakan bukanlah yang berbahaya namun tetap saja karena konsentrasi dari larutan itu sendiri walau tidak sampai membuat melepuh seperti air keras tapi tetap saja harus ditangani dengan benar.

Luhan meringis ketika Sehun mengusap punggung tangannya dengan air lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk tissue yang tersedia lalu menuntun Luhan kembalik ke meja mereka.

Kim ssaem yang mendengar keributan yang mereka buat tadi datang menghampiri mereka untuk melihat luka luhan , " Syukurlah hanya sedikit merah, tapi harus dinetralkan dengan ammonia 5%, "

Tanpa disuruh Sehun pergi lalu kembali dengan botol ammonia dan kapas, dengan telaten dia mengelap tangan Luhan yang terluka lalu meniupnya seolah-olah itu akan membuat nyerinya entah kenapa jantung Luhan berdegup lebih kencang saat Sehun melakukannya. Benar-benar aneh melihat perhatian seperti ini.

Sudah hampir pukul enam sore namun tidak ada satu bus-pun yang kosong, Luhan terpaksa harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Biasanya dia akan pulang dengan Kris, tapi kakaknya bilang dia akan pergi dengan Tao, pacarnya yang kuliah di kampus lain. Tahu begini dia lebih baik ikut dengan Minseok dan Baekhyun yang mau pergi ke toko kaset karena CD band favorit mereka menolak ikut karena insiden di lab tadi membuat perasaannya tidak enak jadi dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Luhan melihat jam di handphone-nya, sudah hampir setengah tujuh, langit terlihat mendung dan perutnya juga sudah keroncongan. Luhan menendang udara kosong didepannya karena kesal. Kesal kepada Kris, karena Kris pasti sekarang sedang _dinner_ dengan Tao, enak-enakan pacaran sampai lupa menanyakan kabar adiknya sudah sampai rumah belum ? sudah makan belum ? benar-benar keterlaluan kakaknya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya membuat Luhan yang tadinya berdiri bersandar pada tiang halte harus mundur ke belakang agar tidak terkena cipratan air hujan, tapi percuma saja cipratan air hujan itu tetap mengenai kakinya hingga sepatu _converse_ yang dia pakai jadi basah. Udara juga jadi lebih dingin, Luhan yang hanya memakai kaos dan blazer jadi kedinginan.

" Kalau saja Kris tidak bodoh, harusnya dia mengantarku pulang dulu baru keluar dengan Tao, " keluh Luhan sambil menggosok lengannya sendiri. Entah kenapa kalau sedang kesal Luhan selalu saja menemukan alasan untuk menyalahkan Kris, bilang kalau Kris bodoh seolah bisa membuatnya sedikit senang.

Luhan yang sedang asyik mengumpati Kris dalam hati dikagetkan dengan motor yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Dia seperti kenal dengan pengendara motor itu namun karena helm yang dipakainya dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

" Kuantar pulang, " pengendara motor itu tiba-tiba mengandeng tangan Luhan

" Tu..tunggu, kau siapa ? " Tanya Luhan sambil menghentikan aksi si pengadara yang menariknya

Si pengendara itu membuka kaca helm-nya , " Ini aku, "

TBC

Fic Hunhan pertama karya aku ^.^

Semoga suka ~~~


	2. Chapter 2

EXO Hunhan fic

Presented by Thisiswinddz

Disclaimer : I do own nothing but the stories

Warning : Yaoi,typo dan kesalahan lainnya

Main pairing : Hunhan ,yang lain nyusul di chapter lain

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

* * *

Chapter 2 – Blah

" Lu .. maaf, harusnya tadi aku .. " Kata Kris begitu dia membuka pintu kamar Luhan dia berniat meminta maaf pada adiknya karena sudah meninggalkannya di kampus, namun yang dia dapati adalah Luhan tertidur dengan berbalut selimut.

Kris tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Luhan lalu membenahi letak selimut Luhan yang sedikit berantakan. Namun, Luhan menggeliat sebentar dan terbangun. Luhan mengucek matanya pelan lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, " Kris, kau sudah pulang ? "

" Iya, sebaiknya kau tidur lagi saja ini sudah hampir tengah malam,"

" Huh ? " Luhan meraba-raba sebelah tempat tidurnya mencoba meraih handphone miliknya, " Ah, sudah jam sebelas ternyata, " gumam Luhan sebelum meletakkan handphone-nya kembali ke sebelahnya, kemudian menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas leher.

" _Goodnight_ , Kris , " kata Luhan sembari memejamkan matanya kembali

" _Goodnight_ , Xiao Lu, " namun baru saja Kris berbalik Luhan sudah memanggilnya lagi

" Kris, "

" Iya ? "

" Kemarilah, "

Krispun menuruti adiknya itu , " agak menunduk, " kata Luhan lagi, Kris tanpa curiga menurutinya . Tepat saat Kris sudah menunduk, Luhan langsung menyudul kepala Kris dengan keras, hingga Kris terjungkal ke belakang.

" Yah ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? " bentak Kris sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit

" Kau rasakan itu ! " Kali ini Luhan sudah dalam posisi duduk dan melihat ke arah Kris dengan tatapan sebal, " Itu untuk meninggalkanku sendirian , "

Kris masih memegang jidatnya yang berdenyut saar dia mencoba berdiri, " Hei, kau itu bukan anak kecil lagi, kalau aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu kau kan bisa naik bus untuk pulang, manja sekali kau ini ! "

" Pacarmu Zi Tao itu yang manja, kau tidak tahu aku tidak dapat bus tadi, " Luhan tidak terima dikatai manja oleh Kris.

" Tapi aku sudah menyuruh Sehun untuk mengantarmu pulang kan ? aku ini masih perhatian padamu, dan jangan sebut Tao itu manja, "

Rahang Luhan mengeras ketika Kris menyebut nama Sehun, dia tahu kalau tidak mungkin secara kebetulan Sehun datang lalu mengantarkannya pulang. Hubungan mereka tidak sedekat itu. Kalau saja hujan tidak turun dengan deras dan perutnya tidak kelaparan dia pasti akan menolak Sehun, dia tidak sudi menerima bantuan orang itu.

" Sudah ku duga, Sehun tidak sebaik itu untuk mengantarku pulang dengan kemauannya sendiri, "

" Harusnya kau berterima kasih padanya, bukan mengatainya seperti itu, kenapa sih kau itu benci sekali dengan Sehun bukankah dulu kalian akrab sekali ya ? seperti anak kembar, "

Luhan hanya membuang muka mendengar Kris mengungkit masa-masa dimana dia akrab dengan Sehun. Baginya itu adalah hal tabu untuk dibicarakan.

" Kenapa diam ? aku benar kan ? " sambung Kris lagi, " Sehun itu anak baik Lu, dia juga ramah kok buktinya semua anggota klub menyukainya. Mungkin kau saja yang sensitif seperti anak SMA yang masih labil jadi kau membencinya tanpa alasan yang jelas, "

" Tanpa alasan yang jelas ? Kris, kau saja yang tidak tahu duduk persoalannya, dia duluan yang mulai bukan aku , " kata Luhan membela diri tapi sepertinya Kris tidak mendengarnya, kakaknya sekarang meraih handphone Luhan yang tadi dia letakkan di kasur

" Mau apa kau ? " tanya Luhan pada Kris yang terlihat sibuk dengan handphone-nya

" Mengirim pesan, " jawab Kris enteng

" Ke siapa malam-malam seperti ini ? kenapa pakai punyaku ? mana handphone-mu ? "

" Ke Sehun, untuk mengucapkan terima kasih tentu saja , "

Mata Luhan langsung melebar dan dia otomatis melompat dari atas tempat tidrunya untuk meraih handphone-nya dari genggaman Kris, " Jangan sampai kau mengirimnya, kalau tidak .. "

" Kalau tidak kau mau apa ? " tantang Kris sambil menjauhkan telepon genggam yang ada ditangannya dari jangkauan Luhan, untung saja dia jauh lebih tinggi dari Luhan, lihat saja sekarang adiknya kesusahan untuk menggapainya

" Kris, aku serius ! "

" Aku juga, " kini Kris tersenyum lebar , " terkirim, " katanya kemudian menyerahkan handphone itu kepada pemiliknya , " nih, aku kembalikan, aku tahu kau pasti terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih padanya jadi aku sebagai kakak yang baik mewakilimu, "

Luhan hanya memasang wajah masam ketika dia mengecek handphone-nya, dia takut kalau kakaknya yang bodoh itu akan iseng mengirim pesan aneh kepada Sehun.

" Tenang, aku tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh, " kata Kris seolah dia mengerti ke khawatiran adiknya, namun senyum jahilnya masih tetap menghiasi wajahnya, " aku hanya bilang kau akan menraktirnya makan topokki seusai kelas besok, "

"Kris .. " Luhan menggeratkan giginya geram dia baru saja ingin mencekik kakaknya itu ketika handphone ditangan bergetar, Krispun sepertinya juga menyadarinya

" Dia membalas ya ? "

Luhan tidak menjawab Kris. Dia fokus untuk membaca pesan yang memang benar dari Oh Sehun.

" Apa katanya ? " tanya Kris lagi, namun karena Luhan lagi-lagi mengabaikannya Kris mengambil handphone itu dari tangan Luhan lalu membacanya, sedetik kemudian tawa kerasnya mengema ke seluruh ruangan.

" Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu Kris ! " seru Luhan, kali ini dia akan benar-benar mencekik Kris apapun yang terjadi

Kris sendiripun langsung berlari berusaha kabur dari kejaran Luhan yang sedang mengamuk.

* * *

 _From : Oh Sehun_

 _Ok_

 _Aku tunggu di kedai seberang kampus seusai kelas_

* * *

Luhan ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saja. Dia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya hingga dia berada di kedai topokki untuk menunggu Sehun. Dia bahkan menolak ajakan Minseok dan Baekhyun untuk makan bersama.

Sepertinya penyakit bodohnya Kris menular kepadanya. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi namun saat dia melihat Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah kedai dia langsung mengambil handphone-nya lalu memakainya sebagai kaca saat dia merapikan kembali rambutnya.

Saat Sehun duduk dihadapannya dengan tampang datarnya yang membuat Luhan sebal, rasanya Luhan ingin pulang saja lalu menaruh racun arsenik ke makanan Kris.

" Kau sudah pesan ? " tanya Sehun dan Luhan hanya menggeleng, " Kalau begitu aku yang pesan, "

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun memesan sesukanya lagipula dia tidak nafsu kalau harus makan dengan orang dibencinya. Tidak apa-apa dia yang membayar, nanti kan bisa minta ganti Kris atau kalau tidak ambil saja uang Kris yang biasa disimpan dibawah kasur .

Saat berbicara suara Sehun sedikit serak dan dia juga sesekali terbatuk, membuat Luhan menyadari sesuatu. Kulit Sehun yang aslinya memang sudah pucat terlihat sedikit merah, matanya yang sayu juga terlihat lesu. Apa anak ini sakit karena kehujanan kemarin ? Tapi Luhan yang aslinya gampang sekali terkena flu saja masih baik-baik saja setelah kehujanan kemarin, kenapa Sehun bisa sakit ?

Setelah ahjumma penjual topokki meletakkan pesanan mereka, atau pesanan Sehun maksudnya, Sehun berdeham lalu menawari Luhan, " Ayo makan, tenang saja aku menyuruh ahjumma untuk memisahkan sundae dan liver-nya, kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa makan topokkinya saja, "

Sok baik sekali, batin Luhan. Dia yang niatnya tidak mau makan sekarang berubah pikiran,karena perutnya baru saja mengirim sinyal kalau dia lapar, apalagi aroma bumbu topokki ini benar-benar menggiurkan.

Selama mereka makan, tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, suasananya benar-benar canggung dan Luhan yakin dia akan mengalami gangguan pencernaan setelah ini. Namun suasana hening tersebut tidak sepenuhnya hening karena Sehun sesekali batuk dan juga bersin.

Luhan awalnya tidak mau peduli, dia hanya mau cepat-cepat menghabiskan makannya lalu pulang tapi saat dia mengangkat wajah karena untuk sekian kalinya Sehun batuk, dia bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang pucat dan hidungnya merah.

" Kau sakit ? " pertanyaan Luhan meluncur begitu saja

Sehun meletakkan gelas air putihnya setelah dia menghabiskan seluruh isinya, mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue baru menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, " Apa pedulimu ? "

Luhan berdecak sebal, " Aku hanya bertanya, kalau tidak mau jawab ya sudah tidak usah ketus begitu, " kata Luhan sebelum dia menyuapkan topokki ke mulutnya

Sehun hanya dia lalu meletakkan sumpitnya, " Aku harus latihan, " kata Sehun masih tanpa ekspresi, " Ini kau yang traktir kan ? " tanya Sehun sambil memakai jaketnya, Luhan sendiri hanya mengangguk, " kalau begitu aku tinggal tidak apa-apa kan ? para senior sudah berkumpul aku tidak .. "

" Sudah kau pergi saja sana, " kata Luhan lagi

" Aku duluan ya, "

Dan Sehunpun meninggalkan Luhan yang seketika langsung merasa ingin muntah saja, sepertinya dia benar-benar mengalami gangguan pencernaan. Dia tidak menghabiskan makanan yang masih tersisa, begini saja ulu hatinya sudah sakit dan perutnya terasa kembung.

" Ahjumma, berapa semuanya ini ? "

Tiga hari berlalu dan hari juga Sehun tidak masuk lagi. Luhan memandangi bangku kosong milik Sehun dengan pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya, apa Sehun sakit ? atau ada keperluan lain ? tapi tidak biasanya dia bolos selama ini. Luhan tahu Kris yang satu klub dengannya pasti tahu alasan Sehun tidak masuk, namun Luhan tidak mau bertanya langsung kepada Kris karena bisa-bisa Kris bodoh itu mengerjainya lagi.

" Kau sedang melamun apa ? " wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Luhan hampir membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang

" Kau ini jangan muncul tiba-tiba tahu ! kalau aku beneran jatuh bagaimana ? " protes Luhan sambil menjitak kepala Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri hanya tertawa renyah

" Salah sendiri kau melamun, " kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan

" Kau penasaran dengan Sehun ya ? " goda Minseok dan Luhan langsung melotot ke arah sahabatnya itu, " Sehun ? buat apa aku melamunkan dia, aku ini sedang melihat-lihat instagram Changmin sunbae, " jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk handphone ditangannya

" Tapi aku sepertinya melihatmu mencuri pandang ke bangku yang biasa Sehun duduki, " perkataan Baekhyun kali ini membuat Luhan jadi sedikit salah tingkah

" Haha, kau pasti salah lihat matamu kan kecil, " jawab Luhan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, " sudahlah aku mau ke perpus kalian ikut tidak ? " Kali Luhan berdiri lalu menyelempangkan tas miliknya

" Aku ikut, aku harus melengkapi laporan untuk kelas Miss Lee, " jawab Minseok sambil ikut berdiri

" Kalau kau Baek ? " tanya Luhan yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun

" Tidak, aku tidak ikut, aku sudah ada janji, kalian duluan saja, "

* * *

Luhan bertukar pandang dengan Minseok sebentar sebelum dia berkata, " Oh, baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Minseok duluan, sampai jumpa besok Baek, " Luhan pun berjalan ke arah pintu bersama dengan Minseok yang berjalan di sebelahnya, dan disaat yang bersamaan mereka berpapasan dengan seorang mahasiswa yang tinggi sekali, Luhan sampai mendongak melihatnya, mata Luhan terus mengikuti mahasiswa itu dan matanya hampir melompat keluar ketika dia melihat mahasiswa itu menghampiri Baekhyun lalu merangkulnya mesra.

" Minseok ah, " Luhan meraih lengan Minseok lalu menariknya agar sahabatnya itu berhenti berjalan

" Ada apa Lu ? "

" Itu .. mahasiswa yang tinggi tadi dia .. "

" Apa ? " Minseokpun menoleh dan reaksinya hampir sama dengan Luhan, " Bukankan itu Park Chanyeol yang terkenal jago drum dari klub musik ? kenapa dia akrab sekali dengan Baekhyun ? "

" Kau tahu siapa dia ? " bisik Luhan, sekarang dia dan Minseok mengintip Baekhyun dari balik jendela kelas

" Siapa yang tidak kenal Park Chanyeol, dia sangat hebat saat band-nya tampil diacara inagurasi mahasiswa baru angkatan tahun ini, " jawab Minseok

" Aku sakit saat itu jadi aku tidak datang, " jawab Luhan

" Oh iya sih aku lupa, " Minseok menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya

" Itu tidak masalah sekarang, yang jadi masalah Baekhyun kenapa bisa kenal dengan Park Chanyeol itu ? " tanya Luhan

" Baekhyun kan ikut klub musik juga, Lu, " jawab Minseok

" Oh, iya juga sih, aduh kenapa aku jadi bodoh begini, " kata Luhan sambil memukul kepalanya

" Kau terlalu memikirkan Oh Sehun, sih, " sahut Minseok kemudian berjalan menjauh dari jendela, di ikuti dengan Luhan yang berlari kecil di belakangnya

" Yah, siapa yang memikirkan Oh Sehun, memangnya dia siapa ? " kata Luhan ketus

Mereka berdua baru saja akan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan ketika seseorang memanggil Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kris dan Changmin berjalan ke arahnya. Changmin melambaikan tangannya kepada Luhan dan otomatis tangan Luhan merapikan bajunya. Minseok yang tahu kalau Luhan memang suka dengan Changmin sunbae hanya tertawa melihatnya.

" Hai, Lu, apa kabar ? " sapa Changmin

" Baik, sunbae, bagaimana denganmu ? " tanya Luhan dengan manis, Kris yang berada di samping Changmin lagi-lagi memasang wajah jijik melihat adiknya jadi sok manis seperti itu

" Aku juga baik, ah maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama jadi aku langsung saja, aku ingin tanya sesuatu, kau tidak keberatan kan ? "

" Soal apa ? "

" Sehun, " jawab Changmin singkat membuat senyuman di wajah Luhan memudar seketika

Kenapa Changmin sunbae harus menanyakan Oh Sehun menyebalkan itu sih ? batin Luhan kesal. Apalagi Kris tertawa tanpa suara untuk mengejeknya, lihat saja pulang nanti, jangan salahkan kalau salah satu sepatu limited edition koleksi Kris berakhir di tempat pembakaran sampah.

" Apa Sehun datang ke kelas hari ini ? " tanya Changmin lagi

" Tidak, sunbae, "

" Jadi dia juga tidak datang ke kelas ya ? " Changmin memegang dagunya sendiri sambil bergumam

" Memangnya ada apa ? " tanya Luhan penasaran

" Ah, tidak hanya saja sudah tiga hari dia tidak bisa dihubungi, aku sebagai klub jadi khawatir sesuatu terjadi kepadanya, "

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, jadi Sehun juga tidak datang ke klub ? berarti Kris juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Sehun tiga hari terakhir ini. Apa mungkin dia benar-benar sakit ? tapi apa seprah itu ? bukankah Sehun hanya terkena fu ?

" Ah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, ya Lu, " Changmin menepuk bahu Luhan dengan lembut

" Sampai jumpa di rumah ya, Xiao Lu, " kata Kris sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luhan

" Ih, Kris awas kau ! " seru Luhan sebal tapi Kris hanya menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tertawa dengan keras meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berusaha merapikan rambutnya lagi.

Tbc 

* * *

**Balasan review :**

 _ **Misslah**_ : aku cewek kok :9 

_**Bambii**_ **:** Ini yaoi ^^ 

_**SFA30**_ **:** Sudah terjawab di chapter ini haha :D 

_**Ruhanlu**_ **:** oke ! siap 86 ! laksanakan ^^

 _ **Samiyatuara09**_ **:** siap 86 ! 

_**Ysoplanit**_ **:** ini udah fast belum update-nya hehe 

_**Ditakartika77**_ **:** ini sudah next, jgn lupa review lagi yah haha

 _ **Juna Oh**_ **:** bukan .. ini bukan GS kok hehe ^^

* * *

 **Habis baca jangan lupa review yah ..**

 **See U next chapter '-')/**

 **winddz**


	3. Chapter 3

EXO Hunhan fic

Presented by Thisiswinddz

Diclaimer : I do own nothing but the stories

Warning : Yaoi,typo dan kesalahan lainnya

Main pairing : Hunhan ,yang lain nyusul di chapter lain

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

Chapter 3 – Just a Feeling

* * *

Luhan menyuapkan sesendok sereal ke dalam mulutnya dengan tangan kiri, sedang tangan kanannya sibuk memegang handphone yang sudah terhubung dengan earphone yang terpasang ke telinganya. Matanya tidak lepas dari layar yang menampilkan anime favoritnya. Episode baru dengan subtitle baru saja rilis dan Luhan tidak mau berlama-lama dengan langsung menggunduhnya.

Karena hari ini sabtu, kuliah libur dan tidak ada jadwal praktikum, Luhan berniat untuk menonton anime saja seharian. Sekarang saja dia sarapan di meja makan namun masih tetap membawa handphone untuk nonton.

Dengan enak-enak nonton tiba-tiba saja earphone yang Luhan pakai terlepas dari telinganya, bukan terlepas sih tapi memang ada yang melepasnya dan pelakunya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kris, " Cepat mandi, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, " kata Kris sebelum Luhan sempat mendampratnya karena telah berani menganggu acara nonton anime

" Ke mana ? "

" Ke rumah Sehun, "

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya lalu menyambungkan kembali earphone-nya dan kembali mengfokuskan matanya pada layar handphone-nya lagi, " Ajak saja orang lain, aku tidak minat, "

Kris merebut handphone Luhan, membuat mata sang pemilik melotot padanya tapi Kris tidak peduli, " Kau harus ikut aku, kalau tidak handphone-mu tidak akan aku kembalikan, "

Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kasar, hampir saja kursi yang didudukinya jatuh ke belakang, " Memangnya sepenting apa sih dia sampai kau memaksaku ? "

" Sehun itu sakit tahu, kita harus menjenguknya, " jelas Kris sambil memasukkan handphone Luhan ke dalam saku celana jeansnya

Jadi si Oh Sehun beneran sakit ternyata ? pantas saja dia menghilang selama tiga atau empat hari belakangan, tapi sakit apa ? batin Luhan namun dia tidak mau menunjukkan kekhawatirannya, jadi dia memasang tampang "tidak minat'-nya sekali lagi

" Lalu apa hubungannya denganku ? "

" Dia sakit karena kehujanan setelah mengantarmu, jadi paling tidak kau harus menjenguknya, "

Luhan mengerecutkan bibirnya sebal, " Aku sudah menraktirnya makan sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk itu, kalaupun dia sekarang sakit ya itu bukan urusanku, memangnya aku yang membuatnya sakit ? " Luhan maju ke depan hendak mengambil handphone-nya namun Kris lebih cepat mundur, " Kembalikan handphone-ku !"

Kris mengoyangkan jari telunjuknya sambil menggelengkan kepala, " Tidak, kau hanya menemaninya makan, kau mengambil uang di bawah kasurku kan ? kau pikir aku tidak tahu ? "

Luhan menelan ludahnya, ternyata Kris sadar dia mengambil beberapa won uang cadangannya, " Itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau mengirim sms kepada Oh Sehun seenaknya, "

" Kau bisa saja tidak datang, lalu bilang kalau yang mengirim pesan itu aku, tapi kau tetap datang juga kan ? bilang saja sebenarnya kau itu mau makan bersama Sehun, " kata Kris sambil memamerkan senyum bodohnya

Luhan terdiam, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia datang waktu itu. Benar kata Kris dia bisa saja mengirim pesan kepada Sehun bilang kalau itu kerjaan Kris, atau kalau Luhan ingin berbuat kerjam dia biarkan saja Oh Sehun sendirian di kedai itu.

" Diam ? berarti aku benar dong hahaha .. " tawa Kris lagi menggema ke seluruh ruangan makan, membuat Luhan ingin menyiram muka kakaknya itu dengan air es

" Sekarang cepat mandi sana , nanti sepulang dari rumah Sehun aku traktir kau bubble tea bagaimana ? "

" Jadikan itu dua porsi, lalu belikan aku ayam madu baru aku mau, " Luhan berkata sambil melipat tangannya dengan angkuh

" Kau ini kurus tapi makanmu banyak sekali, " Kris berkomentar, " baiklah nanti aku belikan, "

" Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau berlama-lama di rumah Sehun, "

" Iyaaaa .. " Kris mulai kesal, " aku juga tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku ada janji dengan Tao, "

" Kalau begitu kau ajak saja Tao, "

" Tidak bisa, Tao masih ada kegiatan kampus, cepat mandi ! " kata Kris sambil mendorong Luhan ke arah kamar mandi namun Luhan memberontak

" Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Kris "

" Makanya cepat ! "

" Ayo berangkat, "

Kris yang tadinya tiduran di sofa sambil menonton tv langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan, dan dia hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak berpegangan pada meja begitu melihat Luhan yang hanya memakai _jogger pants_ dan _hoodie_ buluk yang biasa dipakainya untuk tidur.

" Yah ! " bentak Kris kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, " Ganti bajumu, "

" Kenapa ? "

" Kau ini mau pergi menjenguk orang bukan mau pergi lari pagi, " kali ini Kris sudah berdiri di depan Luhan, memandangi adiknya dari atas sampai bawah

Luhan memutar matanya , " Memangnya siapa yang tahu aku mau menjenguk orang sakit, paling cuma kau dan aku, " kata Luhan sambil menunjuk Kris lalu dirinya sendiri, " dan Oh Sehun itu tidak akan peduli dengan baju yang aku pakai, " dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku _hoodie_ -nya, " ayo berangkat, " Kris langsung menarik tudung bajunya begitu Luhan hendak berjalan menuju pintu

" Paling tidak ganti _hoodie_ bulukmu ini, " kata Kris sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya, " apa kau mau Oh Sehun menertawakanmu karena kau memakai _hoodie_ kekanakan seperti ini ? "

Luhan melihat _hoodie_ -nya sendiri, tidak ada yang salah dengan _hoodie_ kuning dengan garis putih dan gambar beruang kecil di bagian dada. Memang sih sudah buluk karena baju itu memang sudah dia pakai dari jaman SMA dulu, tapi masih bagus kok. Lagipula dia hanya akan sebentar menemui Sehun buat apa pakai baju bagus.

" Berani dia menertawakanku akan ku botaki rambutnya, " kata Luhan sinis, " Sudah ayo berangkat, "

" Baiklah-baiklah " kata Kris sambil menggambil jaket _black/white Neiman Marcus_ mahal miliknya lalu memakainya

Luhan hanya mengernyit melihat _style_ Kris yang menurutnya hanya untuk pamer itu, liat saja sekarang Kris juga memakai topi yang kelihatannya juga mahal. Sebenarnya dia itu mau menjenguk orang sakit atau pergi kencan sih ? sok sekali gayanya.

* * *

Setengah jam perjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil Kris akhirnya mereka sampai di gedung apartemen tempat Oh Sehun tinggal. Ketika mereka mulai memasuki tempat parkir, rasa enggan Luhan untuk menemui Oh Sehun datang lagi.

Dan begitu Kris selesai memarkir mobilnya Luhan mengutarakan niatnya untuk menunggu di mobil saja, tentu saja Kris marah padanya, " Kau itu! Kita sudah sampai disini , ayo cepat keluar dari mobil "

Luhan menggeleng dan memegang sabuk pengamannya dengan erat, " Luhan .. " Kris memanggilnya dengan nada suaranya yang berat dan kalau sudah begini Luhan tahu kalau Kris sedang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, jadi dengan terpaksa Luhan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil, begitu melihat Luhan turun Krispun menyusul, dia mengunci mobilnya sebelum berjalan di depan Luhan menuju rumah Sehun.

Luhan bersandar ke tembok dengan malas ketika Kris memencet bel apartemen Sehun, setelah dua kali membunyikan bel, Sehun menjawab via _intercom_ terlebih dahulu , " _Hello_ , _man ?_ " Sapa Kris sambil memasang senyum bodoh, aku membawakanmu buah nih " Kris mengangkat sekantong buah jeruk yang tadi dia beli di toko buah dekat rumahnya

Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka, namun Luhan benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk menginjakkan kaki di rumah Sehun. Kris menyadari hal itu langsung menarik tangannya.

Sehun sedikit terkejut ketika Luhan datang, mereka sempat beradu tatapan sebelum Luhan menunduk lalu melihat ke arah lain. Entah kenapa hati Luhan berdesir ketika melihat Sehun yang terlihat tampan walau dengan kaos rumahan dan celana training, rambut hitamnya yang dibelah tengah sedikit menutupi matanya yang …

Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pikiran aneh itu, dengan bibir yang cemberut dia mengikuti Kris untuk duduk. Baru berjalan dua langkah Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan kakinya, ketika dia menunduk dia melihat seekor anjing _bichoni_ berwarna putih menggigit celananya.

" Lepaskan, aduh .. " keluh Luhan sambil berusaha menarik celananya dari gigitan si anjing, namun semakin dia menariknya anjing itu menguatkan gigikannya, ditambah dengan geraman yang membuat Luhan sedikit takut.

Kris yang melihatnya hanya tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan seperti orang bodoh, sementara Sehun sendiri tidak terlihat ada dimana, " Kris .. " Luhan berusaha meminta bantuan namun Kris mengabaikannya lihat saja dia sekarang malah mengeluarkan handphone-nya untuk memotret Luhan.

" Vivi, lepaskan ! " seru Sehun datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan dengan dua gelas minuman diatasnya, begitu mendengar panggilan dari tuannya, si anjing langsung melepaskan gigitannya pada celana Luhan dan berlari menghampiri Sehun kemudian menggesek-gesekan badannya ke kaki Sehun

Kris berdiri lalu membantu Sehun membawa nampan dan meletakkannya di meja, " Kau harusnya biarkan saja anjingmu menggigit celana Luhan, aku sudah bilang jangan pakai celana buluk itu tapi dia masih saja memakainya, " kata Kris masih dengan tertawa

Luhan sendiri telinga sudah merah karena menahan marah, lalu dengan kesal menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa sebelah Kris. Luhan melihat sekeliling apartemen Sehun yang sederhana, hanya ada ruang tamu, kamar lalu yang dekat dapur itu pasti kamar mandi, dia tinggal sendirian ternyata ? seingat Luhan waktu mereka dekat dulu Sehun pernah bilang kalau dia tinggal dengan orang tuanya, apa dia mencoba untuk mandiri ? Luhan mengangkat bahunya lalu meraih bantal kursi dan memeluknya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir rumah Sehun bersih juga, mengingat dia tinggal sendiri dan juga memiliki hewan peliharaan rumahnya dengan Kris saja kalah bersih. Memang sih kalau tidak berantakan sekali Luhan suka malas bersih-bersih, jadi sekali bersih-bersih dia dan Kris akan membersihkan semua bagian rumah tapi tak berapa lama pasti berantakan lagi, bikin malas saja.

" Hei, Lu .. minum teh-mu, Sehun sudah repot-repot membuatkannya tidak sopan kalau tidak diminum, " tegur Kris sambil menyenggol Luhan

" Iya-iya, " sahut Luhan dan langsung menyambar secangkir teh dihadapannya, begitu meminumnya lidahnya terasa terbakar karena teh itu masih panas sekali ternyata, membiat kaget dan malah menumpahkan tehnya ke bajunya sendiri, " Ah..panas ! " Luhan menaruh cangkir teh yang hampir kosong itu ke atas meja lalu berdiri sambil mengibaskan bagian bajunya yang basah tersiram teh panas

" Hati-hati dong, " kata Kris sambil menerima sekotak tissue dari Sehun lalu membantu Luhan untuk mengelap bajunya

" Kamar mandi dimana ? " tanya Luhan pada Sehun

" Itu di sebelah dapur, " kata Sehun sambil menunjuk kamar mandinya

Luhan melihat arah yang ditunjuk Sehun dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi diikuti oleh Vivi yang kemudian dipanggil Sehun untuk tidak menggikuti Luhan.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi, Luhan membuka _hoodi-_ nya lalu meletakkannya di wastafel mengambil tissue lalu mengelap kaos dalamnya yang basah, dia membuka kaosnya sedikit untuk mengecek kondisi kulit perutnya yang baru tersiram air panas, sedikit merah tapi untunglah tidak melepuh, di saat yang bersamaan pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuat Luhan kaget saat Sehun masuk lalu meletakkan sebuah _sweater_ ke kepala Luhan, " kau pakai itu, lalu masukan bajumu yang basah ke sini, " kata Sehun sambil meletakkan kantung plastic di dekat Luhan menaruh _hoodie-_ nya.

" Bisa sopan sedikit tidak sih ? " kata Luhan sambil mengambil _sweater_ Sehun yang menutupi kepalanya sebelum menatap tajam ke arah Sehun yang hanya mengangkat bahunya

" Kembalikan kalau kau sudah mencucinya, jangan lupa kau harus menyetrikanya juga, " kata Sehun lagi

" Cerewet sekali kau ini, " gumam Luhan namun tetap memakai _sweater_ yang dipinjamkan oleh Sehun, lengannya memang sedikit kepanjangan, tapi _sweater_ berwarna biru tua itu benar-benar pas di badan Luhan, " tentu aku akan mengembalikannya setelah aku mencucinya, bodoh, " Luhan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan namun Sehun memegang tangannya, " lepaskan tanganku, " desis Luhan tapi Sehun mengabaikannya dan yang makin membuat jantung Luhan berdesir aneh lagi adalah ketika Sehun menatapnya dengan serius sedetik kemudian ketika Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Luhan, Luhan langsung menutup matanya karena dia takut Oh Sehun men ..

" Ada bulu Vivi di rambutmu, "

Luhan membuka matanya lagi, dilihatnya Sehun meniup seuntai bulu putih Vivi lalu menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke celananya sendiri. Luhan jadi merasa bodoh karena sudah berpikiran kalau Sehun bakal menciumnya, sialnya Sehun seperti bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, dia menyeringai samar kemudian mendekati Luhan yang otomatis berjalan mundur hingga terpojok saat dia merasakan punggungnya menyentuh tembok, " kenapa ? kau berpikir kalau aku akan menciummu, ya ? "

" Hah ? apa katamu ? "

" Dari wajahmu sepertinya kau kecewa karena ternyata aku tidak menciummu, "

" Jangan sok tahu yah, " Luhan mendorong badan Sehun namun Sehun malah mengunci pergerakkannya dengan meletakan satu tangannya pada tembok disamping kepala Luhan

" Kau benar-benar berharap aku menciummu, yah ? "

" Jangan bercanda Oh Sehun, "

Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu dengan cepat mengecup bibir Luhan, " bagaimana ? kau senang karena aku menciummu ? "

Luhan yang masih terkejut dengan ciuman singkat dari Sehun hanya terdiam, namun ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali dia langsung menedang tulang kering Sehun dengan keras, " Sialan, kau pikir aku ini apa ? "

" Aduh, " Sehun mengelus tulang keringnya yang nyilu terkena tendangan Luhan namun dia tersenyum, " Aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau menendangku sih ? "

" Bercanda kau bilang ? kau baru saja merebut ciuman pertamaku Oh Sehun, " Luhan berkata dengan lirih karena selain malu, dia juga tidak mau Kris mendengarnya ribut dengan Sehun nanti bisa-bisa dia jadi bahan gossip.

" Ciuman pertama ? Kau ini seperti perempuan saja, " Sehun tertawa pelan namun terhenti karena lagi Luhan menedang tulang keringnya, " Kau suka sekali menedang sih ? kenapa tidak masuk tim bola saja sekalian sepertinya kau bisa membantu tim kami menang, "

Luhan memandang Oh Sehun, sebenarnya anak ini kenapa ? kenapa dia berbeda sekali ? jadi seperti orang lain ? tidak bukan Oh Sehun yang biasanya pendiam dikampus dan memamerkan tampang dinginnya, bukan juga Oh Sehun yang hangat yang Luhan kenal saat masa ospek dulu. Apa dia punya kepribadian ganda ? Luhan menghela nafas perlahan sebelum berjalan melewati Sehun lalu memasukkan baju kotornya ke dalam kantung plastic yang disiapkan Sehun sebelum berjalan keluar.

Dilihatnya Kris sedang bermain dengan Vivi, Luhan menggembungkan pipinya lalu membuang nafasnya pelan-pelan, sepertinya Kris tidak mendengar apa-apa, baguslah.

" Itu baju Sehun kan ? " tanya Kris saat Luhan datang dan duduk disebelahnya

" Iya, " jawab Luhan singkat

" Sudah bilang makasih belum ? "

" Sudah, "

" Benar ? "

" Kubilang sudah ya sudah Kris, kau ini kenapa sih ? menyebalkan sekali, "

Sesaat setelah itu Sehun datang dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki Luhan dan Kris, " Sehun, maaf ya kami datang kemari berniat menjengukmu tapi gara-gara Luhan ceroboh, " Luhan yang dibilang ceroboh oleh Kris langsung melotot, " kau jadi repot, padahal kan kan kau sedang sakit, "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, " Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga sudah sembuh kok, besok aku akan datang latihan, "

" Begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Kami semua khawatir tahu waktu kau tidak ada kabar selama tiga hari, Changmin juga sampai bertanya kepada Luhan tapi anak ini tidak tahu apa-apa, "

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal dia, jadi tidak salah kan ? " sahut Luhan kesal

" Maaf ya, karena aku tinggal sendiri saat sakit aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak jadi aku sampai lupa untuk memberi kabar, tapi sekarang aku sudah benar-benar sembuh kok, "

" Baguslah kalau begitu, jangan sakit lagi ujian tengah semester sudah dekat dan setelah itu kita ada kompetensi sepakbola antar universitas lagi, tim sangat bergantung padamu, " kata Kris sebelum dia melihat jam tangannya, " sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama, aku ada janji dengan pacarku, "

Luhan akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika mendengar Kris pamit. Rasanya dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah Sehun ini.

Sehun mengantar mereka sampai depan pintu rumahnya, begitu juga dengan Vivi yang sepertinya menyukai Kris. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dan lambaian tangan dari Kris akhirnya mereka meninggalkan tempat itu juga. Sepertinya itu akan jadi kunjungan Luhan yang pertama dan yang terakhir ke rumah Sehun, seumur hidupnya dia tidak mau menginjakkan kakinya ke rumah itu lagi.

Begitu sampai rumah, Luhan langsung berlari ke kamar, Kris langsung berangkat menjemput Tao, dan tentu saja setelah Luhan meminta handphone-nya kembali. Luhan berbaring lalu memasang earphone berniat meneruskan menonton anime yang tadi diganggu oleh Kris.

Namun baru 10 menit sudah merasa tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi, dia teringat dengan kecupan Sehun tadi. Dadanya berdesir lagi, Luhan melepas earphone yang dipakainya, menaruh handphone diruang kosong tempat tidurnya lalu berguling ke samping. Dia heran kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti itu ? apa dia ingin mengerjainya ? kurang ajar sekali kalau begitu, dia pikir dia siapa ?

Kepala Luhan jadi sakit sendiri memikirkan hal itu. Hanya dia dan Sehun saja yang boleh tahu soal ini, ini rahasia yang harus mereka kubur sampai mati.

Luhan merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap kemudian berteriak dengan keras dalam bekapan bantal.

* * *

Luhan terbangun malam hari ketika Kris membangunkannya, dia ketiduran sejak siang sampai jam sepuluh malam ternyata, yang membuat heran adalah tumben malam minggu dan Kris sudah di rumah, biasanya dia akan menginap di Tao.

Luhan mengucek matanya dan menjawab Kris yang mengajaknya makan dengan gumaman, sebenarnya Luhan ngantuk mau tidur lagi saja namun baru akan memejamkan mata lagi perutnya sudah keroncongan. Akhirnya dia bangun lagi.

Baru saja mau buka pintu Luhan sadar kalau dia masih memakai baju Sehun, dia berdecak kesal dan dengan cepat dia membuka _sweater_ punya Sehun dan melemparnya sembarangan ke arah keranjang pakaian kotornya, dia bahkan tidak mengambilnya saat baju itu jatuh ke lantai karena Luhan kurang pas melemparnya.

Setelah memakai baju lengan panjang miliknya sendiri Luhan keluar dan menyusul Kris yang sudah ada di meja makan.

" Lama sekali, " protes Kris ketika duduk di kursi depannya

" Aku mengantuk tahu, " Luhan lalu menguap, " tapi perutku lapar, kalau dipikir lagi aku hanya sarapan sereal, lalu aku ketiduran dan tidak makan siang, " jelas Luhan sambil mengusap-usap perut datarnya

" Makanya aku membangunkanmu, aku tadi mengecek kau makan atau tidak, tapi yang ada di tempat cuci piring hanya mangkuk bekas makanmu tadi pagi, aku hapal kebiasaanmu yang tidak suka mencuci bekas makanmu sendiri, " kata Kris sambil membuka bungkusan makanan, " Kalau kau tambah kurus nanti mama memarahiku, "

" Apa itu ? " tanya Luhan penasaran

" Ini masakan dari teman asrama Tao, ibunya datang dari Busan dan membawa banyak makanan, sudah dibagi-bagi dan karena masih banyak juga makanya aku bawa pulang saja, " lalu Kris membuka satu bungkusan yang begitu Luhan kenal, Kris benar-benar membelikannya ayam madu, namun aroma dari sup yang Kris tuang dari termos ke dalam panic kecil benar-benar menggoda

" Sepertinya enak, " Luhan hendak menyendok sup ketika Kris menepuk tangannya, " Jangan sembarangan dulu tadi salah satu sup ini ada kepitingnya, kalau kau salah makan lalu alergimu kambuh bagaimana ? mama bisa memotong uang sakuku, "

" Begitu ya ? " Luhan tersenyum senang karena bagaimanapun Kris masih perhatian dengannya

" Jangan sentuh apapun aku hangatkan ini dulu," Kris membawa panci sup tadi lalu menyalakan kompor, " dan bubble tea-mu aku taruh di kulkas, "

" Baiklah Kris, " Luhan tersenyum lagi, walau Kris bodoh tapi memang kakaknya selalu bisa diandalkan. Awalnya Luhan menuruti perkataan Kris untuk tidak menyentuh apapun namun karena dia lapar dia mengambil sepotong ayam madu didepanya, " kalau ayam saja tidak apa-apa, " gumam Luhan, karena enaknya Luhan jadi terlalu bernafsu memakannya kemudian tersedak, dia melihat sekeliling meja untuk mencari air minum tapi tidak ada, karena tidak tahan lagi dia meminum sup dari termos yang satunya lagi setelah lega dia meneruskan makan tapi lama kelamaan dia merasa sesuatu yang aneh.

Dia merasa ingin muntah dan tenggorokannya sakit, ketika dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah, perutnya kram dan sekarang nafasnya juga sudah mulai sesak. Luhan kenal ini adalah reaksi alerginya.

Kris yang mendengar Luhan lari ke kamar mandi menyusul, begitu terkejut ketika melihat Luhan muntah-muntah di depan toilet, " Kris .. " lirih Luhan ketika dia selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya

" Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh apapun, kau minum sup yang satunya ya ? " tanya Kris sambil mengelap peluh Luhan

" Aku berniat untuk makan ayamnya saja tapi aku tersedak dan akhirnya meminum sup yang masih di termos, ternyata itu sup kepiting yang kau maksud, " Luhan terbatuk lalu memegang lehernya yang sakit

Melihat Luhan yang mulai batuk-batuk dan sesak nafas Kris langsung menyuruh Luhan naik ke punggungnya, dia harus segera membawa Luhan ke UGD sekarang juga. Semoga saja tidak apa-apa jadi tidak perlu sampai menghubungi mama di Cina, jadi uang sakunya aman.

Sedangkan Luhan yang berada di gedongan Kris selain merasa kesakitan juga merasa marah kepada Oh Sehun, gara-gara dia hari ini dia jadi sial. Kalau biasanya Luhan akan menyalahkan Kris atas segala kesialannya, kali ini Oh Sehun lah yang patut disalahkan. Alergi Luhan kambuh karena dia Oh Sehun menciumnya.

TBC

* * *

Terima kasih buat review kalian semua ~~~~

Jadi semangat buat update hahahaha

Kalau penasaran kenapa Luhan ga suka sama Sehun, seiring berjalannya cerita bakal dibuka semuanya kok jadi baca terus yah …

-winddz


	4. Chapter 4

EXO Hunhan fic

Presented by Thisiswinddz

Diclaimer : I do own nothing but the stories

Warning : Yaoi,typo dan kesalahan lainnya

Main pairing : Hunhan , yang lain nyusul di chapter lain

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

* * *

4- What do you mean ?

Kris berlari-lari kecil dari parkiran menuju lapangan sepakbola tempat tim melakukan latihan sore ini, dia sudah terlambat satu setengah jam karena Luhan yang rewel. Jika Luhan dalam keadaan normal saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala, Luhan dalam keadaan ' tidak normal' membuatnya ingin bunuh diri dari rumah sakit bukannya istirahat Luhan malah meminta hal aneh-aneh kepada Kris, makin manja pula, ke kamar mandi saja minta di gendong padahal kondisinya sudah baik tidak lagi lemas.

Kris mengelap peluh yang membasahi dahinya lalu memperlambat langkahnya ketika dia sudah sampai di lapangan, dia perlahan menghampiri pelatih Seo dan menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia terlambat, untung saja pelatih Seo mau mengerti jadi Kris tidak diberi hukuman karena datang terlambat hanya menyuruhnya untuk langsung melakukan pemanasan lalu bergabung dengan yang lain.

" Kris, ku kira kau akan bolos latihan, " kata Changmin saat Kris selesai melakukan pemanasan

Kris mengambil botol air mineral dan meminumnya sebelumnya dia membalas Changmin, " Tidak akan, " katanya singkat sambil menutup botol minumnya dan menaruhnya di tempat semula, " kompetisi sudah dekat, aku tidak akan bolos latihan, "

" Lalu kenapa kau terlambat ? bahkan Sehun yang baru kembali hari ini saja bersemangat sekali, " kata Changmin sambil menunjuk Sehun yang sedang berlatih menangkis tendangan lawan di bawah mistar gawang dengan dagunya

Kris mengikuti arah pandang Changmin lalu tersenyum, dia senang Sehun sudah kembali berarti dia benar-benar sudah sehat, " Baguslah kalau dia sudah bersemangat seperti itu, bisa kesusahan kita kalau tidak ada Sehun, "

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya " Kau benar, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa terlambat ? kau jalan dengan pacarmu yah ? "

" Luhan sakit, "

" Oh ya ? sakit apa ? "

" Alerginya kambuh, dan kalau kambuh pasti efeknya parah sekali, dia menginap di rumah sakit semalam dan pagi tadi sudah boleh pulang, tapi anak itu sakit sedikit saja manja sekali, " Kris menggaruk kepalanya

" hahaha, " Changmin tertawa renyah, " tapi Luhan itu manis sekali, "

Kris langsung menoleh ke arah Changmin sambil melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar Changmin memuji Luhan itu manis, " Manis ? Luhan ? "

" Iya, kau beruntung punya adik seperti dia, padahal dia laki-laki aku punya dua adik perempuan tapi mereka sama sekali tidak manis haha, "

Penjelasan Changmin semakin membuat Kris bingung, " kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana aslinya dia, " katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala sebelum berhenti dan memicingkan matanya, " jangan bilang kau suka pada adikku, "

" Apa ? hahahahaha tenang saja, dia memang manis tapi dia bukan tipeku, " bantah Changmin masih tetap tertawa

" Bukan tipemu ? " Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya

" Dia tidak punya buah dada yang montok kan ? "

* * *

Hari Senin datang lagi, Luhan rasanya ingin membolos saja karena matanya masih sedikit bengkak karena efek alerginya, dia mencoba menutupinya dengan poni namun itu malah mengganggu pandangannya, " kalau saja tidak ada kelas penting hari ini aku bolos saja ! " keluh Luhan sambil mengacak rambutnya

" Lu .. kau sudah selesai belum ? cepat sarapan ! kelas pertamaku masuk jam delapan kurang seperempat kalau kau tidak mau aku tinggal jangan lelet ! " Seru Kris dari luar kamarnya

" Sebentar lagi ! " teriak Luhan, dia membuka laci tempat dia menyimpan aksesorisnya, dia ingat punya kacamata dengan lensa netral yang biasa dia pakai untuk gaya-gayaan kenapa tidak ada ? apa dipinjam Kris ?

Luhan meraih tas selempangnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya lalu keluar kamar, dia menaruh tasnya di meja makan lalu berjalan ke kamar Kris, Kris yang melihatnya langsung bertanya, " mau apa kau ke kamarku ? cepat sarapan ! "

Luhan berbalik untuk menghadap Kris, " Kris kau pinjam kacamata-ku yah ? "

" Kacamata apa ? "

" Kacamata yang biasa aku pakai untuk gaya, aku harus menyamarkan mata bengkakku ini, " Luhan menunjuk matanya yang bengkak seperti habis menangis semalaman

" Oh yang itu, cari saja di kabinet coklat laci nomer dua, dan jangan diacak-acak, "

" Iya tau! "

Setelah sepuluh menit Luhan kembali sudah memakai kacamata yang dia maksud, baru saja dia duduk untuk memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan Kris, Kris mengajaknya berangkat karena sudah hampir terlambat. Jadi terpaksa Luhan membawa _sandwich_ yang sudah setengah tergigit untuk dihabiskan di mobil.

" Luhaennn ! " teriak Baekhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika Luhan sampai di depan pintu kelas, Luhan tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun tapi baru saja dia akan melangkah masuk namun seseorang menyenggolnya hingga Luhan sedikit terhuyung, Luhan sudah siap mendamprat siapa yang menyenggolnya dan tidak maaf ketika orang itu menoleh dan tersenyum remeh ke arahnya.

Orang itu Oh Sehun.

" Oops, maaf aku, aku menabrakmu ya ? "

Luhan hanya diam, melihat Oh Sehun tersenyum mengejeknya seperti itu membuat emosinya naik lagi. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk tidak meninju wajah Sehun yang makin lama makin menyebalkan itu.

" Kenapa memandangku seperti itu ? mau kucium lagi ? "

Mata Luhan langsung melebar mendengar Sehun menyinggung soal ciuman, " Jangan berani-beraninya kau membahas hal itu lagi, "

Sehun tertawa , " Kenapa ? kau malu ? "

" Kau .. "

Pakk !

Pakk !

Luhan dan Sehun reflek memegang kepala mereka yang secara bergantian terkena pukulan sesuatu.

" Kalian tidak dengar bel sudah berbunyi ? kenapa bertengkar di depan pintu masuk ? cepat duduk ! " ternyata Kim ssaem sudah berdiri di belakang mereka sambil mengacungkan penggaris yang sepertinya baru saja dipakai untuk memukul kepala Luhan dan Sehun.

" Iya Ssaem .. " Luhan dan Sehun menunduk kepada dosen mereka sebelum menuju bangku mereka masing-masing. Luhan duduk di deretan tengah bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun seperti biasa dipojok depan

Luhan menoleh ke bangku kanannya yang kosong, Minseok tidak masuk ?

" Baek ? Minseok dimana ? "

" Minseok bilang ada urusan, dia akan masuk kelas kedua, " jelas Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan buku catatannya, " Eh, ngomong-ngomong matamu kenapa ? " tanya Baekhyun kepada Luhan yang sedang mencari bolpoin di dalam tasnya

Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak lalu memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya kepada Baekhyun, " kelihatan sekali ya bengkaknya ? "

" tidak begitu sih, tapi kalau dilihat dari dekat ya kelihatan sekali, memangnya kenapa ? kau menangisi anime lagi ? "

" Ini karena alergiku kambuh, Baek .. lihat ini, " Luhan menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya dan memperlihatkan bekas infus yang masih diplester, " aku harus masuk UGD karena itu, "

" Parah sekali ya ? " tanya Baekhyun khawatir, " kenapa kau tidak mengabariku ? tahu begitu aku menemanimu saja daripada harus menunggu Chan .. " mata Baekhyun melebar begitu menyadari kalau dia keceplosan

Dahi Luhan berkerut, dia menaikkan kacamata matanya yang melorot, " Chanyeol ya ? kau pacaran dengannya ? " selidik Luhan sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk malu

" Nanti saja kuceritakan, Kim Ssaem mulai memperhatikan kita, " bisik Baekhyun sambil membuka bukunya

" Baiklah, "

* * *

Luhan menggoyangkan kaki, sambil menyeruput segelas jus tomat sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan mencoba melacak keberadaan Baekhyun, katanya sih mau ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu dan Luhan disuruh menunggu di kantin, tapi sudah lewat setengah jam Baekhyun tidak datang juga.

Luhan juga berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya siapa tahu ada pesan dari Baekhyun, namun ternyata tidak ada. Dia sudah berkali-kali meninggalkan pesan di Line dan Kakaotalk Baekhyun tapi tidak satupun yang dibaca.

Brak !

Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika seseorang menaruh nampan di depannya, dia melihat siapa pelakunya dan bibirnya langsung mengerucut sebal, karena di hadapannya duduk Oh Sehun.

" Tidak ada lagi meja kosong, selain ini, tenang aku tidak akan menggodamu, aku hanya ingin makan, " Sehun langsung menyahut sebelum Luhan sempat berkata-kata

" Kau tidak makan ? " tanya Sehun

Luhan mendengus sebelum menjawabnya, " Aku tidak lapar, "

" Lalu kenapa kau di kantin ? "

" Bukan urusanmu ! " jawab Luhan ketus lalu meraih jus tomatnya dan menyedotnya terlalu keras hingga dia tersedak hingga terbatuk-batuk, dari ekor matanya dia bisa melihat Sehun berdiri dan membantunya dengan mengelus punggungnya namun baru sebentar Luhan langsung menepis tangan Sehun, Sehun sendiri tidak berkomentar karena dilihat Luhan sudah lebih baik jadi dia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

" Ini, lap bibirmu dengan ini, kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan tissue kepada Luhan yang mengambilnya dengan kasar

" Kau menunggu Baekhyun ya ? "

Luhan hanya melirik Sehun sekilas, kenapa dia bisa tahu ?

" Aku melihatnya berjalan dengan mahasiswa teknik sipil pergi ke arah parkiran, " kata Sehun lagi sebelum menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya lagi

" Anak teknik sipil ? "

" Iya, "

Luhan langsung menyambar tas yang tadi dia letakkan di bangku sebelahnya, " kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih, tahu begitu aku langsung pergi saja, "

" Kau bilang bukan urusanku, "

Luhan berdecak kesal lalu berdiri, " Aigoo ! kenapa kau ini menyebalkan sekali ! " gumam Luhan sebelum dia melangkah pergi dari kantin sedangkan Sehun hanya melihatnya sambil memasang senyum menyebalkannya lagi.

Setelah selesai makan Sehun berdiri sambil mengangkat nampan makanan yang tadi dia bawa, namun matanya menangkap sesuatu, diapun tersenyum sambil meraih benda itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celananya.

" Di mana yah ? " Luhan menggumam sambil mengacak-acak isi tasnya, " Di kantung celanaku tidak ada, di tas juga tidak ada, aduh jangan hilang .. bisa-bisa Kris mengadu pada mama, "

Sekarang Luhan sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman sambil memeriksa seluruh bagian tas-nya. Dia tadi mau menelepon Baekhyun untuk memarahi sahabatnya yang sudah seenaknya meninggalkan dia namun tertunda karena ponselnya tidak ada.

" Aku yakin tadi masih membawanya, lalu ke mana hilangnya ? " Luhan masih terus mengomel sendiri karena ponselnya juga tidak ada di tas

" Kau mencari ini ? "

Luhan mendongak dan melihat Sehun membawa ponselnya, dalam hitungan detik Luhan melompat untuk merebut ponselnya dari tangan Sehun, namun dengan reflek yang cepat Sehun berhasil menghindari Luhan.

" Tunggu dulu, ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi sebelum aku mengembalikan ponselmu, "

" Syarat ? kenapa aku harus memenuhi syarat yang kau ajukan, itu ponselku ! " Luhan masih berusaha untuk meraih ponselnya dari tangan Sehun tapi tidak berhasil

" Kan aku yang menemukannya, "

" Lalu katakan syarat apa yang kau ajukan ?! "

" Kencan denganku, "

Luhan berhenti berusaha meraih ponselnya dari tangan Sehun, lalu memandang Sehun dengan tatapan mata seolah Sehun sudah tidak waras, " Apa kau bilang ? "

" Kencan denganku, "

Luhan tersenyum getir, " Kau sedang mempermainkanku ya ? "

Oh Sehun menggeleng, " tidak, aku serius, "

" Kau tahu aku tidak menyukaimu kan ? " tanya Luhan lagi

" Aku tahu itu, tapi kau menarik sekali, aku jadi mengajakmu kencan, "

Luhan menggeleng tidak percaya dengan semua ucapan Sehun, " Kau mabuk ya ? " dia meremas kepalan tangannya sendiri, nafasnya mulai naik-turun karena emosi, Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban, " tidak, aku tidak mabuk, "

" Kalau begitu kau sakit ! ketika kita dekat dulu, aku benar-benar merasa kalau kau adalah teman yang baik dan aku pikir kita bisa bersahabat, namun tiba-tiba kau berubah, kau tidak seperti Sehun yang biasa aku kenal, saat itu aku hanya mencoba membantumu, siapa tahu aku bisa memberi bantuan, tapi kau malah menuduhku suka ikut campur dan pura-pura baik"

" apa kau tidak ingat, kau bahkan menamparku Sehun dan aku tidak bilang apa-apa, aku bahkan tidak bilang pada Kris ketika dia bertanya kenapa pipiku memar, aku tidak mau orang lain tahu soal itu .. Kris selalu membelamu ketika aku ketus padamu, aku menurutimu untuk tidak ikut campur urusanmu, lalu tiba-tiba kau menciumku, aku memang bingung soal itu tapi aku rasa karena kau memang kurang ajar jadi aku tidak begitu mau memikirkannya, sekarang kau mengajakku untuk berkencan denganmu ? haha " Luhan tertawa namun entah kenapa matanya justru menyiratkan rasa sedih , " kau pikir aku ini apa ?! "

Sehun sama sekali tidak bereaksi hal itu membuat Luhan makin kesal saja, dia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah seperti anak kecil yang meranjuk, " Kalau kau mau bilang ini hanya bercanda, kau keterlaluan Oh Sehun ! " setelah itu Luhan berjongkok dan mengubur wajahnya dalam dekapan tangan.

Luhan menangis.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

EXO Hunhan fic

Presented by Thisiswinddz

Diclaimer : I do own nothing but the stories

Warning : Yaoi,typo dan kesalahan lainnya

Main pairing : Hunhan, yang lain nyusul di chapter lain

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

* * *

Chapter 5 – Shape of My Heart ( Chanbaek Special )

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika Chanyeol mengandengnya dan menyeretnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah menuju kantin dimana dia janjian dengan Luhan.

" Chanyeol-ah kau mau membawaku ke mana ? " tanya Baekhyun sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah dengan Chanyeol agar tidak terjatuh

" Jalan-jalan, aku bosan" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Baekhyun yang wajahnya memerah dan mulai terlena karena melihatnya tapi sedetik kemudian dia sadar, Baekhyun ada kelas jam satu nanti dan juga Luhan sedang menunggunya di kantin.

" Ch-Chanyeol .. " Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol membuat pria tinggi itu berhenti dan menoleh kepadanya, " sebelum ke kamar mandi aku menyuruh temanku menunggu di kantin, jika kau mengajakku pergi paling tidak biarkan aku mengiriminya pesan terlebih dahulu, " Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimi Luhan pesan dengan cepat lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas

" Sudah kan ? " tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk, " Kalau begitu ayo ! " Chanyeol tidak lagi menyeretnya kali ini, mereka berjalan beriringan bergandengan tangan menuju tempat parkir

" Memangnya kita mau ke mana ? " tanya Baekhyun lagi

" Sudahlah, nanti kau juga tahu, pokoknya kali ini temani aku seharian, " Lagi-lagi senyum menyilaukan Chanyeol membuat hati Baekhyun berdesir lagi, dia menurunkan pandangannya ke arah kirinya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol, baru tiga bulan ini mereka jadian dan rasanya sulit di percaya kalau Chanyeol yang dulu sering dia kuntit itu jadi pacarnya sekarang.

**** Chanbaek Special ****

" Wah .. indah sekali, aku belum pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya, " kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan di pijakan batu untuk menyeberangi sungai kecil Cheonggyecheontaman modern Seoul, Chanyeol berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum-senyum gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

Setelah sampai di seberang, Baekhyun duduk di tangga di susul oleh Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya. Baekhyun melihat sekeliling dengan mulut terbuka, dia benar-benar kagum dengan suasana tempat ini yang begitu tenang, rasanya seperti mereka sedang tidak berada Seoul. Air sungai yang bening membuat ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalam terlihat dengan jelas. Bebatuan alami dan pohon-pohon sekitar membuatnya makin terlihat asri.

Baekhyun melihat ke belakang lalu berdiri, dia berjalan menuju tembok batu yang berhiaskan gambaran-gambaran lucu, bukan namun itu bukan gratify. " Wuah .. keren sekali, " jarinya yang lentik meraba gambaran di tembok itu

" Berposelah, aku akan memotretmu, "

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah memegang ponsel dan bersiap untuk memotretnya, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, matanya menyipit dan bibirnya membentuk segi empat sebelum dia berpose sok keren dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok, menggigit bibirnya seksi dan tangan kanan terangkat ke kepala.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Baekhyun yang berpose seperti itu, membuat Baekhyun manyun, " Aku kan keren, kenapa kau malah tertawa sih ? menyebalkan sekali kau itu, "

Chanyeol mencoba menghentikan tawanya dengan susah payah sebelum menjawab Baekhyun, " Maaf, tapi memang wajahmu lucu sekali, pose biasa saja, "

Baekhyun makin memajukan bibirnya kesal, " Tidak jadi saja, " kata Baekhyun sambil membuang muka Chanyeol merasa wajah Baekhyun yang sedang kesal sangatlah mengemaskan jadi dia memotretnya. Satu dua jepretan Baekhyun tidak merasa kalau Chanyeol memotretnya namun saat dia menoleh karena mendengar kikikan lirih Chanyeol yang mengganggu telinganya matanya melebar karena Chanyeol mengarahkan kamera ponsel ke arahnya untuk mengambil fotonya.

" Yah! Kau memotretku diam-diam yah ? " kaya Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, " sini biarkan aku lihat, kau pasti mengambil fotoku yang jelek, "

" Ekspresimu saat marah benar-benar lucu tahu, aku suka " kata Chanyeol sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, kemudian dia merangkul Baekhyun mesra lalu menfokuskan kamera depan ponselnya ke arah dirinya dan juga Baekhyun yang masih memasang tampang manyun.

" Senyum~ " Chanyeol menarik pipi Baekhyun

" Hiii~ " Baekhyun memamerkan deretan giginya dengan tersenyum aneh ke arah kamera dan pada saat dia lengah Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan mesra bersamaan dengan dirinya menekan tombol _shutter._

" Dapat ! " seru Chanyeol ketika memeriksa hasil jepretannya dengan gembira sementara Baekhyun hanya bengong namun matanya membulat ketika dia melihat kalung yang dipakai Chanyeol, sebuah senyuman tipis terukir dibibirnya.

" Baekhyunnya, ayo kita makan dulu, tadi aku bawa bekal, " Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun yang disambut dengan gembira kemudian menuntunnya menuruni tangga dan duduk di anak tangga ke empat dari atas.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan tiga kotak bekal dari dalam tas ranselnya. Kotak pertama yang di buka Chanyeol berisi tuna kimchi, yang kedua adalah nasi dan yang ketika adalah telur gulung dan buah kiwi. Chanyeol memberikan sepasang sumpit pada Baekhyun, " Aku memasaknya sendiri dengan bahan yang ada dikulkas, kau tidak beratan kan ? "

Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu mengambil sepotong telur gulung, " Ini enak kok, " katanya setelah selesai mengunyah

" Syukurlah, " kata Chanyeol lega

" Hmm Chanyeol ah, boleh aku tanya sesuatu ? "

" Apa ? "

" Itu kalungmu, kau masih memakainya ? "

Chanyeol memegang kalung yang dipakainya lalu tersenyum, " tentu aku akan memakainya terus, kan ini hadiah darimu, "

" Ah .. " Pipi Baekhyun memerah lagi sambil mengambil tuna kimchi buatan Chanyeol dia tersenyum pikirannya melayang ke hari dimana dia melihat Chanyeol, bagaimana dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan bagaimana mereka bisa jadian seperti sekarang.

**** Chanbaek Special ****

 _Flashback_

Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena Luhan dan Minseok kabur begitu bel kelas terakhir berbunyi, padahal mereka sudah janji untuk menemaninya menyelesaikan tugas laporan di perpus. Baekhyun mengambil tempat paling pojok yang sepi dia menaruh tas dan berjalan ke deretan rak buku-buku tentang teori-teori kimia lingkungan. Setelah berhasil menemukan buku yang dia butuhkan dia kembali ke bangkunya, namun ketika itu baru sadar kalau di meja depannya ada seseorang yang tertidur dengan beberapa buku yang dibiarkan terbuka di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, dia menaruh bukunya perlahan karena entah kenapa dia takut kalau akan membangunkan pria itu, namun sayang karena dia hanya fokus kepada pria itu, kakinya malah tersandung kaki kursi dan menimbulkan suara gaduh. Dalam hati Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri, karena pria itu terbangun.

Dia mengucek matanya sebentar lalu menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, matanya yang besar beradu dengan mata Baekhyun, Baekhyun sendiri terkejut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dengan kikuk dengan mengusap kakinya yang tersandung tadi kemudian duduk di kursi yang tadi dia pakai untuk menaruh tas. Baekhyun masih menunduk saat dia mulai mengeluarkan buku catatan dan kotak pensilnya, dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat wajahnya dan pria tadi masih melihatnya

" Kau tidak keberatan aku duduk di sini kan ? " tanya Baekhyun

Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian membereskan buku-bukunya lalu mengantungkan tas ranselnya ke sebelah bahunya sementar tangan lainnya membawa buku-buku yang kelihatannya berat itu lalu pergi begitu saja.

Dia memang sudah pergi namun mata Baekhyun tidak pernah lepas dari tempat pria itu duduk atau tertidur tadi. Sebelah tangan Baaekhyun terangkat ke arah dadanya yang terasa sakit karena jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, " Aku kenapa ? apa aku jatuh cinta pada pria asing itu ? "

Beberapa hari kemudian, Baekhyun dan beberapa rekan dari klub vocal sedang berkumpul di sebuah kafe untuk pelepasan senior mereka yang mau melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak begitu suka acara-acara seperti ini, paling nanti akan berakhir mabuk-mabukkan lalu Baekhyun akan di marahi ibunya karena pulang larut lagi.

" Maaf, aku terlambat, "

Sesosok pria tinggi memakai kaos lengan panjang dan celana denim berjalan ke arah meja mereka, ketika melihat wajah orang tersebut Baekhyun hampir saja menyemburkan cola yang diminumnya.

 _Apa yang dilakukan orang ini di sini ?_

" Eo Chanyeol-ah ! " salah satu senior Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan menyuruh pria itu, yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya yang berarti Chanyeol akan duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tidak karuan lagi, ketika Chanyeol tersenyum, memang sih bukan tersenyum kepadanya tapi tetap saja..

" Kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol, juniorku di teknik sipil kalian jarang melihatnya karena dia kembali dari cuti kuliah, dia seangkatan denganmu Baek, " kata senior memperkenalkan Chanyeol

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Benar-benar senyum itu ditujukan kepadanya. Baekhyun mengambil nafas perlahan ketika melihat senyuman yang benar-benar dahsyat itu. Mereka seangkatan, walau beda jurusan tapi kan mereka satu fakultas kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu ada pria setampan Chanyeol berkeliaran di kampusnya ?

" Kau seangkatan denganku jadi aku pakai bahasa informal saja ya ? Namaku Park Chanyeol, teknik sipil dan kau ? "

" Aaa .. aku Baekhyun, " jawab Baekhyun lirih

" Baekyeon ?" Ulang Chanyeol namun dia salah melafalkan namanya

" Baekhyun, Hyun .. Byun Baekhyun, " ulang Baekhyun kali ini lebih lantang

" Ah .. Baekhyun, " Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, " fakultas apa ? "

" Teknik juga, tapi aku jurusan teknik kimia, "

" yah yah yah ! kalian bisa berkenalan lagi nanti, aku mengundang Chanyeol ke sini karena dia akan bergabung dengan klub kita, " kata senior itu lagi, " walau tidak kelihatan tapi sebenarnya anak ini jago main gitar, dia juga bisa drum, dia juga bisa rap dan menciptakan lagu," Chanyeol sedikit tersipu karena pujian seniornya dan Baekhyun merasa kalau ekspresi malu-malunya sangat lucu, " Hey, Baekhyun ah, ku dengar kau sedang membuat lagu untuk inagurasi kalau kau merasa sulit kau bisa meminta bantuan Chanyeol "

" Ah baiklah, "

Setelah mengobrol tentang beberapa macam hal sambil minum beberapa diantara anggota sudah terkulai di meja karena mabuk dan beberapa masih meracau tidak jelas, ada juga yang masih sadar diantaranya adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun meneguk segelas bir dihadapannya

" Kau kelihatan seperti anak rumahan tapi ternyata kau kuat minum juga ya ? " komentar Chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, memang sih kalau di lihat dari tampangnya yang sedikit kekanakan tidak akan kelihatan kalau dia kuat minum. Baekhyun hendak meraih gelas bir yang tersisa namun Chanyeol menghentikkannya, " Kuat minum bukan berarti kau tidak akan mabuk kalau kau minum sebanyak itu, " Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada gelas bir.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas lalu menyenggol senior di sebelahnya yang juga masih sadar, " hyung, sudah banyak yang mabuk bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja, "

" Pulang ? tidak bisa setelah ini ayo lanjut ronde kedua, siapa yang setuju ? " seorang senior yang sudah mabuk dan disambut oleh beberapa anggota lain

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah lelah, " Kau capek ya ? biarkan saja para senior itu, aku juga sudah lelah bagaimana kalau kita pulang ? dimana rumahmu ? aku bawa mobil jadi aku akan mengantarmu, "

Beberapa bulan setelah perkenalan mereka jadi akrab, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di klub karena Baekhyun menggunakan alasan meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan lagunya yang sebenarnya sanggup dia selesaikan sendiri. Dia hanya ingin berduaan dengan Chanyeol karena jujur saja semakin mengenal Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi semakin menyukainya.

Dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol namun dia takut kalau Chanyeol menolaknya dan lebih mengerikan lagi kalau ternyata Chanyeol itu _straight_ bukan hanya ditolak Chanyeol bisa saja benci dengannya.

Baekhyun memaikan sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya, isinya adalah sebuah kalung yang rencananya akan dia berikan kepada Chanyeol nanti namun dia takut. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dia mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena tidak berani menyatakan cinta kepada Chanyeol, dia juga tidak bisa meminta bantuan Luhan dan Minseok karena memang dia tidak bercerita soal Chanyeol kepada mereka.

Namun Baekhyun sudah berniat untuk menyatakan cintanya seusai inagurasi hanya saja pikiran negative yang terus berdatangan membuatnya jadi ragu.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang di ruangan klub dia menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang latihan bersama band bentukan klub musik yang akan tampil di acara inagurasi yang kurang dua minggu lagi, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu seksi dengan keringat yang membahasi tubuhnya ketika menggebuk drum dengan semangat. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya lalu membuang muka tanpa sengaja tatapannya menangkap tas Chanyeol yang di geletakkan sembarang.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya begitu saja.

**** Chanbaek Special ****

Malam inagurasi tiba dan Baekhyun panik, malam ini dia akan menyatakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol. Rasanya dia ingin ada perpanjangan waktu agar dia lebih mempersiapkan diri lagi. Dia mengulang semua yang rencananya akan dia ungkapan ke Chanyeol di dalam otaknya terus menerus sampai dia tidak sadar kalau sudah gilirannya naik panggung. Sebelum dia menaiki tangga menuju panggung, Chanyeol memberikan sebuah gelang kepadanya dan sepertinya itu tidak asing , " kau terlihat tegang sekali, ini gelang keberuntunganku saat aku manggung jadi aku berikan ini untukmu, "

Baekhyun rasanya ingin pingsan saja sekarang tapi tidak boleh, dia tidak boleh pingsan kalau dia pingsan dia tidak bisa menyatakan cinta kepada Chanyeol.

" Terima kasih, " jawabnya sedikit kaku"

" Baekhyun fighting ! " kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya memberi semangat.

Dan tanpa terasa acara inagurasi itu sudah sampai acara penutupan. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, " ini waktunya, " gumam Baekhyun sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan musik yang tampak sepi hanya ada dia sendiri di sini sementara anggota lain sepertinya sudah pergi minum-minum untuk merayakan pentas mereka.

" Apapun yang terjadi nanti kuatkan dirimu untuk kemungkinan terburuk Baekhyun-ah, " kata Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, tangan kanannya memainkan gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya

Dia hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka

" Baekhyun itu kau ? " suara Chanyeol terdengar memanggil namanya

 _Sekarang Baekhyun_ batin Baekhyun sebelum dia membalik badannya lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun menangkap sebuah kotak yang sengaja dia masukkan ke dalam tas Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu dengan sebuah surat anonym.

" Kau yang menaruh ini di tasku ? " tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh Baekhyun, mata Baekhyun menatap kotak dan surat yang ada ditangan Chanyeol pikirannya langsung kacau, kata-kata yang sudah dia siapkan berhari-hari juga hilang begitu saja, tangannya juga mulai berkeringat dingin.

Baekhyun sadar kalau Chanyeol menunggu dia berbicara namun tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa terucap karena Baekhyun benar-benar takut saat ini, keberaniannya yang sudah dia kumpulkan dengan susah payah menguap entah kemana, bahkan untuk menatap wajah Chanyeolpun dia tidak sanggup.

" Ck dasar bodoh, " Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, " urusan menyatakan cinta itu harusnya bagianku, kau hanya perlu menungguku melakukannya, "

Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membulat sempurna. _Apa aku tidak salah dengar_ , _aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan ?_

Karena tidak mendapat reaksi dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol makin mengeratkan pelukannya, " Aku bilang aku juga menyukaimu, ayo kita pacaran, "

 _Flashback End_

**** Chanbaek Special ****

" Baekhyun ah setelah uts kita ke namsan ya ? " ajakan Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun

" Hah ? "

" Setelah uts kita ke namsan, " ulang Chanyeol

" Untuk apa ? "

" Kita juga harus memasang gembok cinta dengan nama kita di sana, "

" Hmm boleh, " jawab Baekhyun singkat sambil menyuapkan sepotong buah kiwi ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian dia ingat lagi soal Luhan tadi dia sudah mengirim pesan, apa dia membalasnya ? Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya sebelum membuka tas untuk mengambil ponsel. Dahinya berkerut ketika ada pesan di ktalk dan Line miliknya dan semuanya dari Luhan tanya dia ada di mana, " bukankah tadi aku sudah mengabarinya ya ? " gumam Baekhyun sambil mengecek aplikasi pesan dalam ponsel pintarnya, " Aigoo ! aku bodoh sekali, pasti Luhan menungguku, "

" Kenapa ? " tanya Chanyeol heran

" Pesan untuk temanku tadi ternyata belum terkirim, aku sepertinya lupa menekan tombol kirim lagi, " jawab Baekhyun sambil menghapus pesan sebelumnya kemudian mengetik pesan baru untuk Luhan, kali ini dia memastikan untuk menekan tombol kirim.

" Sudah jangan menangis lagi, aku sudah membelikanmu es krim dan juga _bubble tea_ , hati-hati jalannya kalau kau jatuh bagaimana ? duduk "

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah dua orang pria yang tampak familiar baginya, tapi karena dia tidak melihat wajahnya dia jadi sedikit ragu, pria yang satu memakai topi yang sedikit diturunkan hingga wajahnya tidak kelihatan, sedangkan yang satu duduk memunggungi Baekhyun.

Pria yang memakai topi sepertinya sedang menangis dan yang satunya membujuknya dengan sebuah es krim. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut lagi dia mengenali pakaian itu dan juga sepatu kets norak berwarna merah itu, hanya ada satu orang yang dia kenal yang memiliki sepatu itu. Baekhyun berdiri membuat Chanyeol yang masih menghabiskan sisa-sisa buah kiwinya keheranan, apalagi ketika Baekhyun mendekati kedua pasangan yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar itu.

Mata Chanyeol yang aslinya sudah besar makin membesar ketika tangan Baekhyun terulur ingin menepuk pundak pria yang dia tidak kenal itu, Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan dengan langkah lebarnya dia berhasil menahan tangan Baekhyun, sungguh Chanyeol takut kalau pacarnya ini ikut campur urusan pasangan lain, bagaimana kalau mereka tersinggung lalu memukul Baekhyun ?

" Luhan ? " bibir Baekhyun memanggil nama orang bertopi itu

" Luhan ? " Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya bingung

" Baekhyun ? " pria yang tertopi itu berdiri dan seperti kaget melihat Baekhyun, " Baekhyun ? "

" Luhan ? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? dan kau bersama Oh Sehun ?! "

TBC

* * *

Special karena hari ini PCY ultah hahaha

Semoga kalian ga keberatan sama chapter special ini, next bakal balik Hunhan lagi kok ^^

winddz


	6. Chapter 6

EXO Hunhan fic

Presented by Thisiswinddz

Diclaimer : I do own nothing but the stories

Warning : Yaoi,typo dan kesalahan lainnya

Main pairing : Hunhan, yang lain nyusul di chapter lain

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

* * *

Chapter 6 - Du Du Du

Sehun sempat terdiam sepersekian detik setelah melihat Luhan menangis sesengukkan di depannya seperti anak kecil, dia terkejut dan sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa reaksi Luhan akan seperti ini. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat mempermainkan Luhan, dia hanya bercanda dan ternyata Luhan menganggap itu serius.

Luhan masih berjongkok dan menangis tentu saja hal itu mulai menarik perhatian dari mahasiswa lain yang berlalu lalang di sekitar situ. Sehun memutar matanya kesal lalu membuka jaketnya dan melemparnya tepat ke kepala Luhan. Dengan perlahan dia memegang lengan Luhan berusaha untuk mengajaknya berdiri dan pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi namun Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan menangis makin keras, dia memakai jaket Sehun untuk mengelap ingusnya juga membuat Sehun sedikit menyesal menyerahkan jaketnya yang harganya tidak murah.

" Luhan, aku minta maaf ya, nanti aku jelaskan tapi sekarang lebih baik kita pergi dulu dari sini banyak yang melihat, " bisik Sehun sambil berusaha membujuk Luhan tapi Luhan tetap bergeming, Sehun memutar otak mencari cara bagaimana membujuk Luhan tapi dia sama sekali tidak punya ide saat ini, _harusnya aku mengerjainya dengan cara lain saja tadi kalau tahu dia akan menangis begini_ , batin Sehun sedikit menyesal

" Bagaimana kalau Kris kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu menangis ? " Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan Sehun menyeringai samar ketika Luhan bereaksi saat dia menyembut nama Kris jadi dia teruskan, " bagaimana kalau Kris lihat dan kau diejek karena menangis seperti perempuan ? "

Mata Luhan melebar mendengar penuturan Sehun yang membuat risih kupingnya, dia menyingkap jaket Sehun yang bertengger manis di kepalanya lalu melemparnya ke tanah sebelum dia berdiri, " Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku menangis seperti ini ? dasar brengsek ! " Luhan siap melayangkan bogem kepada Sehun yang berdiri tepat di depannya namun baru saja Luhan melangkah dia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh tersungkur di hadapan Sehun.

Untuk satu menit ke depan tidak ada yang bergerak diantara mereka berdua, Sehun memandang ke bawah dimana Luhan masih dalam posisi tersungkur tepat di kakinya. Sementara Luhan dengan wajah dan telinga memerah bertahan di posisinya karena dia malu, benar-benar memalukan. Dia berharap tanah dibawahnya terbelah dan dia jatuh ke dalamnya lalu menghilang saja daripada ditertawai Oh Sehun.

Tapi Oh Sehun tidak tertawa dia justru membantu Luhan yang terlalu malu untuk mengangkat kepalanya untuk berdiri, Sehun juga membersihkan debu dan tanah yang menempel di celana Luhan dengan menepuk-nepuk bagian yang kotor.

Luhan hanya diam namun air mata yang tadi sudah berhenti kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya, kadang dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang cengeng, sudah begitu sekali dia menangis biasanya akan susah berhentinya. Kris juga sering mengejeknya, teman-temannya di Cina juga tapi ini kan bukan mau Luhan juga.

Pandangan Luhan tertuju pada Sehun yang masih membungkuk untuk membersihkan celananya, ah bukan pada Sehun tepatnya pada topi _Yankees_ yang dipakai Sehun dia mengambilnya kemudian langsung memakainya.

Sehun menegakkan badanya, " aku memberimu jaket tidak hanya kau pakai untuk mengelap ingus kau juga membuangnya, sekarang kau mengambil topiku, maumu apa ? "

" Tanggung jawab, " jawab Luhan yang wajahnya tertutup dengan topi

" Tanggung jawab ? "

**** Hunhan ****

Sehun hanya memandang heran kepada Luhan yang masih sedikit sesenggukan namun sanggup menghabiskan satu mangkuk besar es krim sendirian, itupun dia masih nambah lagi. Sehun jadi berpikir apa gen aneh itu bisa menurun juga ? Kris itu orangnya benar-benar 'antik' dan ternyata adiknya lebih 'antik' lagi.

Dan yang dimaksud Luhan dengan tanggung jawab adalah menraktirnya es krim, tidak hanya itu sebelum mereka ke sini Luhan juga minta dibelikan _Bubble Tea_.

" Sudah berhenti menangisnya, kau tidak takut tersedak apa ? " kata Sehun saat melihat Luhan mengelap air matanya kemudian menyendokkan es krim lagi ke dalam mulutnya

" Aku kesal ! ketika aku kesal pasti seperti ini dan kau itu sumber kekesalanmu jadi kau harus tanggung jawab ! "

Sehun berdecak sebal, _kekanakan sekali dia_ , batin Sehun dia tidak mau mengucapkannya langsung dan membuat Luhan rewel lagi tapi tidak hanya wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil kelakuannya juga. Apa Kris tidak stress tinggal berdua dengan Luhan yang modelnya seperti ini ?

" Sudah habis ? " tanya Sehun saat Luhan menaruh sendoknya, Luhan hanya mengangguk

" Kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang, " kata Sehun bersiap membayar kepada kasir namun Luhan menarik lengannya, " kenapa lagi ? "

" Aku tidak mau pulang sekarang, " jawab Luhan lirih, " dan aku mau es krim lagi _take out_ "

Sehun menghela nafas frustrasi lalu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Setelah dari kedai es krim di dekat taman, Luhan yang berboncengan dengan Sehun menuju Cheonggyecheon, Luhan memang tidak meminta untuk pergi ke taman kota modern itu sih, cuma lokasinya dekat dengan tempat mereka saat ini, daripada harus berputar-putar tanpa tujuan karena menuruti ' _putri' Luhan_ yang sedang labil, itu bisa jadi pilihan yang tepat.

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat menuruni tangga sementara Sehun dibelakangnya sambil membawa es krim milik Luhan entah kenapa dia mau disuruh Luhan untuk membawakannya dan lebih bodohnya kenapa dia mau menemani Luhan sih harusnya tadi dia tinggalkan saja Luhan toh dia sudah besar tidak mungkin hilang kan ?

Tapi melihat kondisi Luhan yang seperti itu Sehun jadi tidak tega" Sudah jangan menangis lagi, aku sudah membelikanmu es krim dan juga _bubble tea_ , hati-hati jalannya kalau kau jatuh bagaimana ? duduk " kata Sehun sambil membimbing Luhan kemudian duduk di anak tangga yang menghadap tepat ke aliran sungai kecil dengan air yang bening

Luhan diam dengan topi yang masih menutupi wajahnya, kepalanya sedikit pusing entah karena kebanyakan menangis atau kebanyakkan es krim dia tidak tahu. Sehun membunjuknya dengan es krim yang dia pesan tadi tapi Luhan sudah minat lagi, dia baru saja akan bilang kepada Sehun ketika ada yang memanggilnya

" Luhan ? "

Luhan menoleh, matanya melebar ketika melihat salah satu sahabatnya berdiri dihadapannya, Luhan dengan cepat berdiri, " Baekhyun ? "

" Baekhyun ? " Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Luhan ikut berdiri

" Luhan ? apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Dan kau bersama Oh Sehun ?! "

Kepala Luhan berdenyut sakit dia terhuyung sebentar Sehun dan Baekhyun yang menyandarinya langsung membantu Luhan duduk. Baekhyun mengambil tempat di sisi kanan Luhan sedangkan Sehun di kirinya. Chanyeol yang bersama Baekhyun kembali ke tempat mereka untuk membereskan sisa bekal mereka sebelum mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun yang membantu Luhan mengurut kepalanya.

" Kau kebanyakan makan es krim lagi ya ? " tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Luhan, Baekhyun mengernyit melihat sebungkus es krim yang masih dipegang Sehun, " Sehun-ah, bisa kau buang itu ? " Baekhyun menunjuk es krim tersebut, " Singkirkan itu dari Luhan sekarang, "

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri untuk mencari tempat sampah. Sementara Baekhyun kembali fokus kepada Luhan yang kelihatan pucat.

" Kau ini kenapa sih ? di lihat dari wajahmu , selain matamu bengkak, hidungmu juga basah. Kau menangis ya ? " tebak Baekhyun, sebuah senyum menghias wajahnya ketika Luhan tidak menjawab itu artinya iya. Sehun kembali dan duduk ditempatnya semula, senyum di wajah Baekhyun makin melebar dan Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Baekhyun mengelus kepala Luhan yang tidak lagi memakai topi, " Kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku nanti kalau kau sudah baikkan, "

Luhan melirik ke arah Baekhyun , " Kenapa jadi aku ? kalau kau tidak meninggalkanku di kantin aku tidak akan bertemu dia, dan kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini, jahat sekali kau pergi tanpa mengabari ! " Luhan memukul bahu Baekhyun, tidak keras sih tapi sakit juga.

" Maaf ya, aku yang menculik Baekhyun untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan, " sebelum Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol sudah menjawabnya terlebih dulu, Luhan sedikit memajukan badannya untuk bisa melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun

Luhan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, " tidak apa-apa sih sebenarnya tapi ada baiknya kalau memberiku kabar terlebih dahulu aku kan dia sudah janjian terlebih dulu denganku, "

" Aku sudah mengirim pesan padamu tapi aku lupa memencet tombol kirim, " kata Baekhyun sambil mengaruk belakang tengkuknya dengan canggung

Luhan berdecak sebal, " dasar bodoh, " gumamnya sebelum kemudian dia bersandar ke bahu Baekhyun, " aduh rasanya aku ingin tiduran kepalaku sakit, " tidak ketinggalan tangannya juga memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan manja

" Hei, kalau begitu pulang sana suruh Sehun mengantarmu pulang, " kata Baekhyun sambil memeriksa kening Luhan yang terasa agak hangat

" Aku naik motor kalau dia pingsan dan jatuh lalu terlindas truk atau bus bagaimana ? "

Kata-kata 'dahsyat' dari Sehun sukses membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun tercengang, bahkan Chanyeol yang sedang meminum air mineralpun langsung tersedak karena mendengarnya

" Kau dengar sendiri kan ? dia itu tidak waras galak sekali, " kata Luhan kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, " aku sama kamu saja ya ? "

" Ta-tapi .. aku sama Chanyeol, " jawab Baekhyun lalu melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang langsung mengibaskan tangannya

" Tidak apa Baek, aku akan mengantar temanmu pulang tidak masalah, " kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus, melihatnya Baekhyun jadi ikut tersenyum kemudian dia menoleh ke Luhan

" Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah, aku di rumahmu saja ya ? anak itu " Luhan menunjuk ke arah Sehun, " pasti dia akan cerita kepada Kris, lalu Kris akan memarahiku dan membela dia, huftt " Luhan mengembungkan pipinya, " kadang aku heran sebenarnya yang adiknya itu siapa ? aku atau Sehun sih, "

" Iya-iya kau dirumahku saja, rasanya sudah lama kau tidak main ke tempatku, "

" Okay ! " jawab Luhan dengan bersemangat namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali memegangi kepalanya yang pusing

" Kalau begitu aku pulang, " kata Sehun sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, " dan ini, " lagi-lagi Sehun melempar jaket ke kepala Luhan yang langsung menyingkapnya dengan kasar lalu menatap Sehun tajam, " itu bekas ingusmu, cuci dengan baik jangan lupa sweater yang kupinjamkan kembalikan, "

" Iya-iya peritungan sekali sih aku juga tidak sudi menyimpan barang-barangmu ! " kata Luhan kesal

" Kalau begitu duluan ya, " kata Sehun sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua

" Dingin sekali dia ? " komentar Baekhyun setelah Sehun menghilang dari pandangan mata mereka

" Baru tahu ? " cibir Luhan kesal

**** Hunhan ****

" Kau sudah jalan dengan Chanyeol tiga bulan dan kau tidak bilang apapun pada kami ? " mungkin kalau kepala Luhan tidak pusing dia sudah melompat lalu mencekik Baekhyun karena sudah menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah, " Iya, maaf ya "

" Pantas saja kau bertingkah sedikit tidak wajar beberapa bulan terakhir ini, ternyata kau jadian dengan Park Chanyeol, " tambah Minseok

" Maaf ya .. kalau ada kesempatan lagi aku kenalkan kalian dengan Chanyeol,"

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di flat Baekhyun, kebetulan saat perjalanan pulang Minseok menelepon Luhan mencari keberadaan kedua temannya yang bolos tidak bilang-bilang, karena tahu begitu dia bisa ikut bolos juga dan akhirnya Luhan bilang untuk ketemu di tempat Baekhyun saja. Jadi di sinilah mereka berkumpul di kamar Baekhyun yang luasnya pas-pasan. Luhan tiduran di kasur sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar milik Baekhyun yang dicurigai Luhan hadiah dari Chanyeol karena sebulan yang lalu rasanya boneka ini belum ada dan Baekhyun bukan tipe yang suka mengeluarkan uang untuk boneka karena dia lebih memilih untuk membeli baju atau sepatu.

Minseok duduk di atas karpet sambil membuka-buka majalah Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya sambil menganduk-aduk sepanci ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap. Diluar sedang hujan rintik tapi anginnya kencang sekali, sampai membuat kaca jendela Baekhyun bergetar, diiringi alunan musik instrument yang mengalun dari _speaker_ membuat ingin cepat-cepat tidur namun karena sedang kumpul seperti ini rasanya tidak asik kalau tidak ngobrol-ngobrol. Luhan yang tadinya ingin tidur malah tidak jadi dan ikut ngobrol.

" Dan kau Luhan sedang apa kau dengan Oh Sehun ? kalian juga kencan diam-diam ya ? " tuduh Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan begitu juga dengan Minseok

" Aku dengan Oh Sehun ?! Haha " Luhan tertawa keras tapi kemudian tawanya berhenti, tangannya meraih bantal di sebelahnya kemudian melemparnya kepada Baekhyun, " ini semua salahmu tahu ! "

Dan Luhanpun menceritakan mulai dari Baekhyun yang 'hilang' lalu Sehun yang duduk dengannya di kantin kemudian menemukan ponselnya yang ketinggalan juga ajakan Sehun untuk kencan dan bagaimana Luhan menangis seperti perawan labil sedang pms.

Baekhyun dan Minseok tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya membuat Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya dan menyuruh kedua temannya itu untuk berhenti tertawa namun tidak berhasil, baru setelah mereka berdua hampir kehabisan nafas baru mereka berhenti.

" Kau ini bisa-bisanya menangis seperti itu karena hal sepele, lagian apa buruknya kalau kencan dengan Sehun ? dia tampan, dia juga pintar, dia kiper utama kan sekarang ? di kelas kita ah .. banyak yang naksir dia, " kata Baekhyun enteng

" Iya benar " tambah Minseok membuat bibir Luhan semakin maju saja

" Tidak mau, Sehun itu aneh tahu seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda kadang dia bisa jadi baik, lalu jahat, sepertinya sih dia perhatian tapi siapa tahu dia bakal menusukmu dari belakang, dia berbeda dari yang pertama aku kenal dulu " Luhan menerawang mengingat Sehun yang sering sekali berubah-ubah, dan tidak bisa ditebak " dia pikir aku mainan begitu ? "

" tapi dia seperti itu hanya padamu lo, kamu tidak sadar ? " tanya Minseok, membuat Luhan terkejut tidak hanya Luhan sih tapi Baekhyun juga

" maksudmu ? " tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan

" ya _feeling_ -ku saja sih, Sehun kan orangnya jarang bergaul dengan teman sekelas kan ? tapi dia hanya begitu kepada Luhan, dia bilang bercanda tapi siapa tahu kalau itu perasaan dia yang sebenarnya ? "

" bisa jadi sih ! " kata Baekhyun, " Chanyeol dulu juga begitu kok, aku memang suka dia dari awal dan dia juga tidak kasar seperti Oh Sehun tapi dia juga sering menggodaku selalu aku padahal banyak juga yang lain tapi selalu aku yang jadi sasaran, dan sekarang buktinya aku jadian dengannya, "

" Itu sih karena kau memang suka dan Chanyeol serius, " kata Luhan sambil memelintir rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang, " Oh Sehun ini ? tidak jelas .. iya kalau dia serius seperti yang kalian bilang, kalau benar Cuma main-main ? "

" Bahaya juga kalau dia cuma main-main, " kata Minseok lagi, " tapi kelihatan Sehun tidak kelihatan seperti _player_ , "

" Dari tadi kau membela Sehun, jangan-jangan kau naksir Sehun ya ? " tanya Luhan penuh curiga

" Tidak .. lagipula aku sudah suka orang lain kok, " kata Minseok sambil tersenyum-senyum layaknya orang kasmaran

" Siapa ? "

" Bukan dari kampus kita sih, aku kenal di tempatku kursus menjadi barista kapan-kapan aku beri tahu orangnya, "

" Kau membuat penasaran saja, iya tidak, Baek ? " Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun sudah berpindah dari tempatnya duduk rupanya dia sedang menaikkan _volume speaker_ -nya, " Baek ? "

" Psst ! Dengar ini lagu yang aku ciptakan dengan Chanyeol, kalian harus mendengar suara emasku, "

TBC

**** Hunhan ****

Asli ngetik ini dengan penuh perjuangan karena layar laptop rada nge-hang pake harus di geprek2 dulu biar balik normal .. maklumlah laptop sudah lama jaman exo belum debut ini laptop sudah aku pake hoho ..

Maaf juga kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan bagi kalian yang heran akan reaksi Sehun saat Luhan nangis, tapi itu memang bagian dari rencana .. belum saatnya aku _drop the bomb_ biar _surprise_ gitu ^^

Jangan juga review yah ..

Bukan berarti aku g balas aku g baca loh cuma aku baru pake ffn masih sedikit bingung dengan cara kerja situs ini .. jadi mohon maklum yah ..

Windz


	7. Chapter 7

EXO Hunhan fic J

Presented by Thisiswinddz

Diclaimer : I do own nothing but the stories

Warning : Yaoi,typo dan kesalahan lainnya

Main pairing : Hunhan, yang lain nyusul di chapter lain

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

* * *

Chapter 7 – Lu

Kris membuka pintu kamar Luhan perlahan, dahinya mengerut karena tepat seperti dugaannya kamar lampu Luhan masih menyala. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya namun adiknya tidak kelihatan, dia melangkah masuk dan matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang membaca buku sambil sesekali menggumam sedang bersandar pada tempat tidurnya, di sekitarnya berserakan buku dan kertas-kertas, bahkan laptop Luhan yang masih menyala hampir tertimbun tumpukan kertas itu.

" Lu ? " panggil Kris

Namun Luhan sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris hingga Kris berjongkok dihadapan Luhan kemudian menarik buku yang dipegang adiknya. Dahi Luhan berkerut melihat Kris sudah ada di depannya, " kenapa ? kau menggangguku belajar, " kata Luhan sambil menggambil bukunya yang tadi diambil oleh Kris

" Lu, jangan terlalu keras belajarnya, bagaimana kalau sakit lagi ? " tanya Kris cemas dengan kesehatan Luhan

" Aku tahu Kris, tapi mau bagaimana lagi besok hari terakhir ujian dan semua mata kuliah berat menumpuk di hari itu juga, aku masih harus mempelajari beberapa teori, " sahut Luhan cuek

Minggu uts seperti ini Luhan pasti masuk dalam mode kutu buku, bukan karena dia bodoh dan belajar hanya saat mau ujian saja. Luhan termasuk mahasiswa cerdas dan selalu berusaha untuk mendapat nilai bagus maka dari itu dia berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan nilainya. Tapi justru inilah yang di benci oleh Kris karena Luhan suka lupa makan dan lupa waktu jika sudah seperti ini. Apalagi minggu lalu Luhan sempat terkena demam dan flu, Kris sampai rela keluar di tengah jam perkuliahan setelah Baekhyun meneleponnya dan bilang kalau badan Luhan panas.

Saat itu Kris hanya membawa Luhan ke klinik kampus dan syukurlah setelah diberi obat dan istirahat yang cukup dua hari kemudian Luhan sembuh, tapi minggu berikutnya adalah minggu ujian tengah semester, Kris was-was kalau Luhan belajar tanpa peduli kondisi badannya yang baru sembuh dan kekhawatirannya terjadi, dia sudah menasehati adiknya tapi kalau tidak keras kepala bukan Luhan namanya.

" Iya tap ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi Lu, " kata Kris kemudian menguap

" Hah ? benarkah ? " Luhan mengucek matanya sebentar kemudian menguap juga, " pantas rasanya mataku berat sekali, "

" Cepat tidur, besok kau masuk jam 9 kan ? "

Luhan mengangguk, " Iya, " Luhan menutup bukunya, kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di lantai, Kris hanya melihat adiknya mengangkat kertas dan bukunya kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. Ketika lantai kamar Luhan sudah mulai bersih, Kris melihat sebungkus snack bar yang tersisa setengah dan juga sekaleng kopi instant tergeletak begitu saja. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya lagi sebelum dia berbalik badan dan menarik badan Luhan yang memunggunginya kemudian menuntunnya ke kasur.

" Tidur sekarang, kalau kau tidak istirahat dengan benar nanti kau _drop_ lagi, aku tidak mau mama dan baba memarahiku lagi karena kau yang keras kepala, " omel Kris sambil menyelimuti Luhan

" Iya-iya .. kau ini cerewet sekali sih ! sudah kau juga tidur sana, jangan lupa matikan lampu kamarku juga sebelum kau keluar, " kata Luhan dengan mata yang sudah terpejam

" Iya tuan putri cerewet, "

Keesokan harinya Luhan mengawali ujiannya dengan baik dan dia dapat menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan cepat, dia bahkan sempat membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan soal karena temannya yang satu itu terus mengkode-nya meminta bantuan.

Pada ujian terakhir hari ini Luhan terpaksa harus berpisah dengan kedua temannya Baekhyun dan Minseok yang mengambil mata kuliah pilihan yang berbeda dengannya. Sialnya Luhan sekelas dengan Oh Sehun.

Bicara soal Oh Sehun, dua minggu sejak kejadian dimana Sehun membuat Luhan menangis hampir tidak interaksi diantara keduanya, Oh Sehun masih cuek dan dingin sedingin laut di musim dingin dan Luhan lebih memilih untuk menghindari cekcok dengan Sehun karena selain tidak ingin diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Sehun dia juga lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi dengan ujiannya saja.

Kepala Luhan sedikit sakit ketika dia membaca soal yang terpapar di lembar ujian dihadapannya, mendadak semua yang sudah dia pelajari menghilang, keringat dingin juga mulai membasahi dahinya, sepertinya tubuhnya mulai menampakkan efek dari kurang istirahat dan pola makan yang tidak teratur.

Luhan memejamkan matanya lalu memijit jembatan hidungnya untuk mengurangi sakit kepalanya, memang sih sedikit berkurang namun Luhan masih kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi setelahnya, terbukti dia sedikit kesulitan untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal yang harusnya bisa dengan mudah dia jawab.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian dosen pengawas mengambil semua lembar jawaban dan mahasiswa dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan ruang kelas. Luhan memilih meninggalkan kelas paling akhir karena dia tidak mau berdesakan dengan mahasiswa lain yang ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas tanpa Luhan sadari kalau Sehun juga belum meninggalkan kelas. Setelah kelas sepi Luhan menyelempangkan tasnya kemudian berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar.

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kris, namun ketika ponsel ditangannya tidak menyala ketika dia menekan tombol power, Luhan baru sadar kalau ternyata dia lupa men- _charge_ ponsel itu semalam. Bibir Luhan cemberut lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas, lebih baik dia tunggu Kris di bawah saja, siapa tahu dia bertemu dengan Minseok dan Baekhyun.

Saat mulai berjalan lagi Luhan menyadari kalau tali sepatunya lepas, jadi dia berhenti untuk berjongkok dan membetulkannya namun dia berdiri terlalu cepat hingga kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan hampir jatuh tersungkur kalau tidak ada seseorang yang memegang pinggangnya.

" Kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati, depanmu itu tangga bagaimana kalau kau tersungkur jatuh ke bawah ? "

Luhan merengut mendengar ocehan menyebalkan yang dua minggu ini tidak dia dapat, dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Sehun dengan kasar, " Kalau tidak mengomel, tidak bisa ya ? " cibir Luhan sambil melipat tangannya

" Aku tidak mengomel hanya memperingatkanmu, " bantah Sehun

Luhan membuang muka sambil tersenyum mengejek , " sok sekali, " katanya

" Siapa yang sok ? kau saja yang tidak tahu terima kasih, " kata Sehun tidak terima

" Siapa yang tidak tahu terima kasih, huh ? " tantang Luhan, dia berdiri tegak dan mendekat pada Sehun tidak lupa matanya melotot galak pada Sehun yang masih memperlihatkan tampang cueknya yang menyebalkan.

**** deerwind ****

" Wah .. ayo kita ke kantin ! siapa yang kalah dia yang menraktir, " terdengar sebuah suara gaduh dari koridor dimana Luhan dan Sehun berdebat namun tidak ada diantara mereka yang peduli

" Lihat saja, aku pasti menang melawanmu, " sahut suara lainnya

" Tidak bisa, "

Suara langkah kaki yang saling bersahutan terdengar di koridor lantai tiga yang sudah mulai sepi tersebut diiringi dengan suara candaan diantara dua orang tersebut, mereka berlari sambil tertawa dan sesekali menyikut satu sama lain berusaha untuk menyalip.

" Siapa yang tidak tahu terima kasih ? "

Kedua orang yang sedang balapan itu sepertinya tidak memperhatikan bahwa da dua orang lain yang sedang berdebat di sekitar tangga, karena asyiknya bercanda satu sama lain mereka berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekitar dan secara tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

**** deerwind ****

Sehun baru saja akan membalas perkataan Luhan ketika dia merasa tubuhnya terdorong ke depan hingga dia menabrak Luhan. Luhan sendiri tidak punya sandaran untuk menahan tubuh Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menimpanya, seperti domino, Sehun tersenggol hingga tubuhnya terdorong ke depan, di depannya ada Luhan yang kehilangan pijakan saat dia menimpanya, sialnya tepat di belakang Luhan adalah tangga menuju ke lantai dua.

Sehun yang menyadarinya langsung memeluk Luhan dan berusaha melindungi kepala Luhan dengan kedua lengannya ketika mereka berdua jatuh berguling ke bawah. Mereka baru berhenti ketika tubuh mereka membentur lantai dan tembok pembatas.

" Euh ! " Sehun mengerang ketika merasakan seluruh badannya sakit setelah dia jatuh tergeletak di lantai bersama Luhan yang terhimpit diantara tubuhnya dan juga tembok

Sehun berusaha bangun sedikit meringis saat merasakan tangannya nyeri, dia memperhatikan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sedikit bengkak dan lecet di beberapa bagian tangan kanannya. Mata Sehun kemudian beralih pada Luhan yang masih memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya seperti menahan sakit, dengan cekatan dia mencoba membantu Luhan untuk duduk namun pria Cina itu justru menyerit membuat Sehun berhenti berusaha membuat Luhan berubah posisi, pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Sehun memeriksa kepala Luhan, syukurlah tidak ada luka yang berarti kecuali sedikit memar di pipi, dia memeriksa tangan Luhan juga tidak ada yang terluka, dia pindah ke bagian kaki memeriksa apakah Luhan terkilir atau yang terburuk patah tulang tapi tidak ada luka sedikitpun, Sehun heran kenapa Luhan menjerit kesakitan ketika dia berusaha mendudukkannya ?

Sehun menunduk berusaha mengajak bicara Luhan yang masih kesakitan, " Luhan, bagian mana yang sakit ? dada atau punggung ? "

" pu..punggungku, " jawab Luhan lemah

 _Punggung ?_ batin Sehun , " Luhan .. aku akan membantumu duduk, mungkin akan sakit sedikit kau tahan ya ? "

Luhan tidak memberi jawaban namun tangannya mencengkeram erat tangan Sehun yang memegang badannya. Sehun perlahan mengangkat badan Luhan namun Luhan mendesis dan mempererat pegangannya pada Sehun, " Tahan Lu, setelah ini tidak akan sakit lagi " kata Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan sambil berusaha membuat Luhan mau bergerak namun dia tidak tega ketika Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya berkaca-kaca sambil menatap Sehun, " berhenti .. sakit "

" tapi Lu .. "

Luhan menggeleng kemudian memejamkan matanya, sebuah air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain dia harus menghubungi Kris untuk meminta bantuan.

**** deerwind ****

Ditemani oleh Changmin, Kris duduk tegang ketika dia berada di ruangan dokter yang menangani Luhan. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung ketika Sehun bilang kalau Luhan dan dia jatuh dari tangga, sampai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena panik untung saja dia sedang bersama Changmin ketika mendapat kabar itu kalau tidak dia justru akan membuat keruh suasana.

Saat ini mereka berada di rumah sakit, Luhan harus dirawat karena cideranya cukup parah. Dan sekarang dia sedang bersiap untuk mendengar diagnosis dari dokter tentang kondisi Luhan.

Kris menghela nafas perlahan ketika dokter menunjukkan hasil rontgen tulang punggung Luhan, walaupun dia bukan ahli tapi Kris tahu kalau itu pasti serius, " Seperti yang anda lihat, masalah ini sangat serius. Piringan tulang belakang ketiga, keempat dan kelima tergelincir. Jika dua piringan saja yang tergelincir sudah membuat pasien merasa kesakitan bisa dibayangkan bagaimana pasien dengan tiga piringan yang tergelincir sekaligus, "

Mendengar hal itu Kris rasanya ingin menangis saja, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana adiknya harus tersiksa karena rasa sakitnya itu. Mendengar dia merintih karena sakit kepala biasa saja sudah membuat hati Kris sakit, apalagi dengan cidera seperti ini.

" Biasanya kami akan menangani pasien seperti ini dengan jalan operasi, "

Deg ! jantung Kris seakan berhenti ketika dokter mengucapkkan kata operasi, jika Luhan harus dioperasi, bagaimana reaksi mama dan baba di Cina ? Saat Kris mengabari Luhan masuk rumah sakit karena jatuh saja , suara mamanya sudah seperti orang menahan tangis, babanya juga terdengar begitu khawatir, bagaimana kalau Kris mengabari lagi kalau Luhan harus operasi ?

" Apa harus operasi, dok ? " Changmin bertanya mewakili Kris yang kelihatan bingung

Dokter itu tersenyum, " tidak, "

Fiuh ! Kris sedikit bernafas lega mendengarnya, " karena pasien masih muda, tindakan operasi tidak perlu dilakukan kami akan menanganinya dengan jalan lain selain operasi dan paling tidak dia harus di rawat selama seminggu bisa lebih atau kurang tergantung dari kondisinya, "

Sementara itu dalam kamar rawatnya Luhan berbaring dengan tidak nyaman karena sakit yang dirasakannya, dia ingin memarahi suster dan dokter yang bilang bahwa dia sudah diberi obat penghilang sakit namun nyata dia masih tersiksa seperti ini.

" Apa sangat sakit ? "

Luhan melirik sekilas kepada Sehun yang dari tadi duduk sambil memperhatikannya. Luhan mengangguk, " tentu saja .. "

" Kalau begitu tidurlah, dokter juga bilang saat obatnya bekerja punggungmu akan terasa lebih baik, "

Kalau saja Luhan tidak sedang menahan sakit dia pasti akan membentak Sehun sekarang juga, tidakkah Oh Sehun berpikir bagaimana dia bisa tidur kalau punggungnya terasa nyeri seperti ini. Luhan hanya menggeleng, lalu sebuah pertanyaan melintas dikepala Luhan, " kenapa kau masih disini ? ingin bersenang-senang melihatku tersiksa ? "

" Ck, " Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya sambil membuang muka, " kenapa kau selalu berpikiran negatif tentangku ? mana mungkin aku tega melihatmu seperti itu ? "

" Cih ! kau kan tidak punya hati dan bermuka dua, sekarang aku terluka seperti ini kau berlaga baik nanti aku sembuh pasti kau akan jahat lagi, " kata Luhan dengan diselingi rintihan kecil saat punggung berdenyut nyeri

Melihat Luhan yang terlihat begitu kesakitan Sehun benar-benar tidak tega, seharusnya dia tidak memancing emosi Luhan tadi siang hingga mereka tidak perlu mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting di dekat tangga hingga kejadian ini terjadi. Luhan menggeliat tidak nyaman lagi, Sehunpun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang Luhan kemudian mengusap - usap kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? "

" Seseorang biasa melakukan ini jika tidak bisa tidur, mungkin ini juga akan membantumu utnuk tidur , " jawab Sehun

" Seseorang ? "

" Sudahlah kau tidak perlu tahu, " kata Sehun sambil terus mengelus kepala Luhan, " cepat tidur dan jangan cerewet, "

Tidak tahu kenapa Luhan merasa sangat nyaman ketika Sehun terus mengulang gerakan mengelus kepala dengan lembut, hingga lama – kelamaan dia jadi sedikit mengantuk. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang mulai berat namun akhirnya dia membiarkan matanya terpejam. Mungkin ini bukan semata-mata karena Sehun tapi karena obat yang mulai bekerja, tidak mungkin dia tertidur karena Sehun mengelus kepalanya. Paling tidak hal itulah yang dipikirkan Luhan sebelum dia jatuh ke alam mimpi.

**** deerwind ****

Sehun menatapa Luhan yang tertidur, dia mengelus kepala Luhan beberapa kali lagi sebelum dia menghentikan aktifitasnya itu. Sehun kemudian kembali duduk di ranjang kosong sebelah ranjang Luhan namun pandangan matanya tetap terpaku pada Luhan yang terlihat pucat dibawah sinar lampu yang redup.

Sehun merasa bersalah karena dia tidak mampu menyelamatkan Luhan padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk memposisikan dirinya sedemikian mungkin agar Luhan tidak cidera parah namun tetap saja dirinya hanya menderita lecet dan bengkak di pergelangan tangan sedangkan Luhan harus menahan sakit karena cidera punggung.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum membukanya kembali, pikirannya melayang ke masa dimana dia pertama kali melihat Luhan dan berkenalan dengannya, Luhan yang polos dan selalu ceria, Luhan yang bisa membuka pintu hati Sehun yang ketika tertutup rapat dan lama-lama Sehun merasa bahwa dia menyukai Luhan lebih dari sekedar teman.

Namun Sehun belum sempat mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Luhan karena masalah yang menimpa keluarganya. Ibu Sehun memergoki Ayahnya selingkuh dengan temannya sendiri, keadaan rumah menjadi kacau, kakak laki-laki Sehun juga sampai pergi dari rumah karena tidak tahan dengan suasana panas antara orangtua mereka. Sehun sendirian dan tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa karena setiap hari orang tuanya hanya bertengkar saja, Ayahnya mulai jarang pulang dan ibunya menjadi kecanduan minuman keras. Keadaan rumah yang kacau seperti itu tentu mempengaruhi kondisi mental Sehun. Dia jadi semakin tertutup, mudah tersinggung dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Luhan menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun dan memaksa Sehun untuk bercerita kepadanya namun Sehun malah merasa rishi karena Luhan terus-terusan merengek agar dia mau bercerita. Sehun yang sedang kacau langsung meluapkan kekesalan yang dipendamnya kepada Luhan, dia bahkan mengangkat tangan dan menampar Luhan dengan keras. Masih jelas diingatan Sehun bagaimana dengan jahat dia meminta Luhan untuk mejauh darinya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang kesakitan karena tamparan dipipi dan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Sejak saat itu Luhan membencinya, dan dia sedikit berterima kasih karena itu. Dia tidak ingin Luhan terlibat masalahnya. Mungkin itu bukan keputusan yang bijak lagipula bukan hanya Luhan yang tersakiti, Sehun terlebih lagi. Dia tahu keegoisannya menyakiti Luhan namun itu justru membunuh dirinya karena dia terpaksa mengubur perasaannya kepada Luhan yang baru saja bersemi jauh dilubuk hati bersama dengan kebencian yang dirasakannya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Akhirnya orang tua Sehun bercerai dan Sehun pikir itu lebih baik daripada mereka harus terikat satu sama lain tapi saling menyakiti, namun itu tidak lantas membuat kehidupan Sehun kembali normal, Ayah Sehun langsung memilih hidup dengan selingkuhannya dan ibu Sehun pulang ke kampung halamannya sedangkan kakak Sehun entah ada dimana sekarang dan Sehun sendiri lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen bekas kakaknya daripada harus tinggal di rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan buruk.

Sehun menghela nafas kemudian mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi pandangan matanya tertuju kepada Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Bohong kalau dia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi terhadap Luhan namun selama ini dia terus berusaha menahan dirinya, setiap perkataan tajamnya juga merupakan sebuah alasan untuk membuat Luhan semakin membencinya namun bukannya memudar dan kemudian hilang, apa yang dilakukannya justru semakin membuat hatinya sesak dengan perasaan yang membuncah.

Apalagi setelah kejadian ini, melihat Luhan terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus yang menancap di punggung tangan kirinya membuat hati Sehun sakit dan rasanya ingin semakin melindungi Luhan dalam pelukkannya, agar dia tidak terluka lagi hingga tidak perlu merasa kesakitan.

Sehun mendorong badannya untuk berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju ranjang Luhan. Matanya yang sayu menatap Luhan dengan lembut, tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan menyingkirkan poni Luhan yang mulai memanjang dari dahinya yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

Sehun membungkukkan badannya hingga jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan hanya sekitar 15 centi saja, tangan kananya mengusap pipi Luhan yang memar kemudian beralih ke hidung dan yang terakhir ke bibir Luhan. Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan pelan ..

Cup !

Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan , " maaf selama ini aku menyakitimu, selanjutnya aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi … aku tidak akan menahan perasaanku lagi, Lu "

TBC

****deerwind****

NB : piringan tulang punggung yang tergelincir adalah disk vertebralis yang tidak berada pada tempatnya atau sebagian menonjol, menekan saraf di dekatnya dan menyebabkan sakit punggung atau linu panggul.

Aku pernah ngerasain itu karena latihan dance =_= dan itu bener sakit banget .. tidur g enak, duduk juga g enak ..

Sehun udah buka rahasia tu ? udah g binggung atau makin bingung ? hehe


	8. Chapter 8

EXO Hunhan fic

Presented by Thisiswinddz

Diclaimer : I do own nothing but the stories

Warning : Yaoi,typo dan kesalahan lainnya

Main pairing : Hunhan, yang lain nyusul di chapter lain

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

* * *

Chapter 8 – Untitled

" Aigoo, kenapa separah ini! Hiks ! mukaku tampanku rusak ! "

Sudah tiga hari Luhan dirawat di rumah sakit dan luka memar yang menghias sebagian wajahnya juga sudah berubah warna dari biru keunguan dan kini mulai menjadi kekuningan namun justru membuatnya semakin terlihat menjijikan di mata Luhan.

Minseok hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat polah Luhan yang dari tadi memandangi wajahnya sendiri dengan kaca sambil sesekali mengeluh soal memar yang menghiasi sebagian pipi dan bagian bawah mata kanannya.

" Sudahlah Lu, nanti juga hilang kok , " ucap Minseok kesal melihat Luhan yang terlalu berlebihan, sekarang adalah giliran Minseok untuk menemani Luhan yang masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit

Bibir Luhan mengerucut kesal, dia melempar cermin kecil ditangannya lalu merubah posisi berbaringnya sedikit meringis karena punggungnya masih sakit jika dipakai bergerak sembarangan.

" Minseok ah .. Baek kapan ke sini ? " tanya Luhan

" Nanti siang, dia akan datang bersama Chanyeol ke mari, "

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, " kau tidak lupa menyuruhnya untuk bawa makanan kan ? aku tidak mau makan makanan rumah sakit lagi, " rengek Luhan

" Sudah Lu, "

" Baguslah, "

Tak selang beberapa lama pintu ruangan Luhan terbuka Kris dan Changmin datang bersama dengan diikuti oleh dua orang yang tidak Luhan kenal.

" Lu, Sehun tidak datang kemari ? " tanya Kris

" tidak, buat apa dia kemari lagi ? " cibir Luhan kesal

" Tapi dia bilang dia mau datang kemari, " kata Kris sambil memeriksa ponselnya, " dan ini, dua orang ini adalah orang yang membuat kau dan Sehun celaka, " kali Kris mendorong kedua orang yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya dan Changmin

Luhan saling bertukar pandang dengan Minseok sebelum dia kembali fokus kepada dua orang pria yang menundukkan wajahnya.

" Kris, darimana kau tahu kalau mereka yang membuat Sehun dan aku jatuh dari tangga ? " tanya Luhan heran

" Tentu saja aku tahu ! " jawab Kris sombong sambil melipat tangannya di dada

" Kan aku yang membantumu, " sahut Changmin

" Iya aku dan Changmin , "

" So ? " Luhan merubah posisinya lagi karena punggungnya nyeri jika terlalu lama berada posisi yang sama

" Heh, ayo bicara, " kata Kris dengan memasang tampang galaknya, sedikit membentak membuat kedua orang itu berjengit kaget

Tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara diantara keduanya, mereka hanya saling menyikut satu sama lain sambil berbisik. Tentu saja itu membuat Kris makin kesal ," cepat bicara ! " bentaknya lagi

" Aku Lay dan dia Jong In, " kata seorang yang berkulit putih dan memiliki lesung pipi memperkenalkan diri, " kami meminta maaf atas tindakan kurang bertanggung jawab kami yang membuat kau terluka, " Lay mengakhirinya dengan membungkuk 90 derajat namun tidak dengan pria di sebelahnya yang di panggil Jong In tadi.

Masih dengan posisi membungkuk Lay melirik ke arah Jong In dan meng kode-nya untuk membungkuk juga namun Jong In malah berbicara soal hal lain

" Kau Lay dan aku Jong In begitu ? "

Lay menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memandang bingung ke Jong In, " kau kan memang Jong In, "

" Tidak tidak .. kau Lay bagaimana bisa aku Jong In, "

" Maksudmu ? kalau kau bukan Jong In kau siapa ? " Lay memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung

" Aish kau ini bodoh sekali hyung, " Jong In kesal kemudian dia menghadap ke arah Luhan, dia menelan ludahnya ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan yang besar mengerjap seperti anak kecil, walaupun ada memar diwajahnya tapi tidak dapat menutupi kecantikannya. Hati Kai jadi langsung berdesir aneh karenanya, " A-aku Kai, " dia lalu membungkuk, " maaf karena aku dan Lay hyung membuatmu terluka, "

" Ah .. " Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dia melirik ke arah Minseok untuk meminta saran tapi Minseok sendiri juga sama bingungnya dengan Luhan

Hening untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka semua sampai Lay membuka suara, " Jadi kau mau memaafkan kami atau tidak ? "

Luhan baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika pintu ruang inapnya terbuka lagi dan Sehun masuk sambil membawa bungkusan dari wajahnya dia sedikit terkejut karena ada banyak orang berkumpul di ruangan Luhan belum sempat dia bicara apa-apa Kris menariknya untuk maju ke depan.

Sehun bingung karena ada dua orang asing di ruangan tersebut. Belum sempat dia bertanya Kris sudah menjawab pertanyaannya lebih dulu, " mereka berdua adalah orang yang membuatmu dan Luhan terjatuh, "

" Oh .. "

" Hei kenapa kalian bengong ? cepat minta maaf ke dia juga ! " bentak Kris lagi dan seperti tadi Lay dan Kai mengucap permintaan maaf, " maafkan kami karena perbuatan kami kalian jadi terluka, " setelah itu mereka membungkuk

" Sudahlah aku sudah memaafkan kalian lagipula itu kecelakaan, " kata Sehun lalu membuang muka

" Hyung nim, kami sudah minta maaf kan jadi boleh kami pergi ? " tanya Kai dengan takut –takut kepada Kris, dia semakin merasa takut ketika Kris menatapnya tajam

" Hyung sudahlah kau membuat mereka takut, " sahut Sehun

" tapi mereka sudah mencelakakan kalian, " kata Kris lagi

" mereka tidak sengaja, hyung, " bantah Sehun lagi

" Tidak bisa ! aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka begitu saja sudah untung aku tidak melaporkan kasus ini ke polisi, "

" Po .. polisi ? " Lay dan Kai saling bertatapan mata karena takut

" Sudahlah Kris kau jangan berlebihan, " kata Changmin sambil memegang bahu Kris berusaha memenangkan temannya yang sedang emosi itu

" Tapi lihat Luhan ? dan Sehun dia tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan pembuka minggu ini, Changmin ! "

" Iya tapi jangan emosi Kris, mereka tidak sengaja dan Luhan dokter bilang dia akan baik-baik saja .. Sehun mungkin dia akan melewatkan pertandingan pembukaan tapi dia akan pulih dalam waktu dekat ! " kata Changmin lagi

" Tapi tetap saja .. "

" Sudah sabar, "

Akhirnya Kris mengalah dan menuruti omongan sahabatnya itu untuk tidak emosi. Luhanpun yang sedari tadi diam kemudian angkat bicara, " kalian berdua .. "

Lay dan Kai menoleh

" Aku akan memaafkan kalian dengan satu syarat .. "

**** deerwind ****

" Bisa-bisanya kau memanfaatkan mereka seperti itu, " cibir Sehun kepada Luhan yang sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya

Ruang inap Luhan sudah kembali sepi karena Kris dan Changmin yang harus pergi latihan untuk pertandingan bola antar kampus sudah dekat sedangkan Lay dan Kai setelah menerima persyaratan dari Luhan juga pamit untuk pulang karena masih ada urusan lain, sekarang hanya ada Sehun dan Minseok.

Luhan hanya melirik Sehun sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada ponsel yang ada ditangannya, " kan mereka tidak keberatan, kenapa kau protes ? "

" tapi kau meminta jatah bubble tea dari mereka selama dua minggu apa bukan merampok namanya ? "

" Kan sudah aku bilang mereka juga tidak keberatan dan bilang hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf karena membuat kita jatuh, "

" Tetap saja .. " baru saja Sehun ingin menceramahi Luhan lagi tapi Minseok langsung menengahi

" Sudahlah Sehun, apa tidak lelah kalian bertengkar terus ? aku saja capek melihatnya " kata Minseok

" Tapi .. "

" Sudahlah Sehun "

" Nah, kau dengar Minseok .. kau tidak capek apa mengomel terus ? " sahut Luhan

Masalahnya bukan seperti itu, bukannya Sehun marah karena Luhan memanfaatkan orang lain seperti itu hanya Sehun sempat memerhatikan orang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kai terus menerus melirik ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan suka dan Sehun tidak mau kalau nantinya Kai malah balas memanfaatkan kesempataan itu untuk mendekati Luhan. Sehun tidak mau itu terjadi.

Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk mulai mendekati Luhan lagi tapi salahkan mulut pedasnya yang bertindak lebih cepat jadinya malah mereka kembali bertengkar. Sehun mengembungkan pipinya sambil menjatuhkan badannya ke kursi kosong yang ada dan secara tidak sengaja menduduki bungkusan yang tadi dia bawa, diapun berdiri lagi lalu mengambil barang itu sebelum kembali duduk.

Kantung plastik putih yang Sehunpun menarik perhatian Luhan, tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya walaupun dari bungkusnya itu Luhan tahu itu isinya apa.

Sehun sendiripun sadar kalau Luhan mencuri-curi pandang ke barang bawaannya. Dia lalu berdiri kemudian menjatuhkan kantung plastik tersebut di ranjang Luhan, " untukmu, dan aku mau keluar kau mau aku belikan makanan ? "

Luhan menatap kantung plastik yang kini tergeletak di dekat kakinya untuk sepersekian detik sebelum dia mendonggak untuk menatap Sehun yang 'berbaik hati' menawarinya untuk membelikan makanan.

" Kau mau tidak ?! " kata Sehun lagi sedikit membentak

" Tidak usah ! aku sudah meminta Baekhyun membawakan makanan untukku, " jawab Luhan

" Oh baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu sebentar nanti aku kembali lagi, " baru juga Sehun hendak membuka pintu Luhan menahannya lagi

" Kenapa kau ke sini ? dan nanti kembali lagi ? apa kepentinganmu di sini ? "

" Kakakmu menitipkanmu padaku, " jawab Sehun dengan tampang datarnya seperti biasa dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan, dia menarik pintu ruangan tersebut lalu berjalan keluar

Melihat Sehun pergi, Minseok langsung duduk di pinggiran ranjang Luhan lalu membuka bungkusan dari Sehun, " Lihat, dia membelikanmu bubble tea !"seru Minseok sambil mengeluarkan dua gelas bubble tea dari dalam kantung plastik, " Sepertinya dia benar-benar suka denganmu, "

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya, sebal dengan komentar Minseok yang sok tahu itu.

" Hih tidak ! Sehun tidak mungkin menyukaiku, lagipula aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang seperti itu, "

Minseok tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dia malah sibuk membuka bungkus sedotan lalu menancapkan sedotan itu ke gelas bubble tea yang ada di tangan kirinya, " Eh, ini rasa taro, favoritmu, " ucap Minseok setelah menyedot bubble tea-nya, " Sehun membawakanmu bubble tea dengan rasa favoritmu, tidak salah lagi itu karena dia menyukaimu ! "

" Aku tidak sudi meminumnya ! " Luhan membuang muka

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku habiskan semua ya, " kata Minseok dengan nada senang lalu menyedot minuman itu dengan riang

Sesekali dia juga menyadari kalau Luhan melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan mata memelas namun karena gengsi jadi Luhan menahan hasratnya. Melihat temannya yang seperti itu membuat Minseok makin gencar untuk menggodanya, " Ah segar sekali ! kau yakin tidak mau, Lu ? aku habiskan semua lo ? "

" Habiskan saja ! "

" Yakin ? "

" Iya ! "

" Okay ! "

Luhan memang bilang tidak tapi dia sungguh iri melihat Minseok yang dengan senangnya meminum bubble tea di hadapannya, apalagi itu rasa taro. Tapi itu kan pemberian Sehun, Luhan ingin tapi gengsinya terlalu besar apa boleh buat dia hanya menelah ludah melihat Minseok menghabiskan gelas pertama.

Yah mungkin saja otak Luhan berkata tidak tapi nyatanya, ketika Minseok hendak meminum gelas kedua tangan Luhan bergerak menahannya. Ah ! lupakan soal gengsi ! Luhan langsung merebut gelas bubble itu dari tangan Minseok lalu meminumnya dengan rakus.

" Kau bilang tidak mau, tapi akhirnya diminum juga, dasar kau ! " cibir Minseok sambil mencolek pinggang Luhan

" Luhaennnn ! "

Minseok dan Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dimana Baekhyun datang sambil menenteng rantang susun yang sudah pasti berisi makanan disusul oleh Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil membawakan tas Baekhyun

" Minseoki tolong siapkan meja makannya, kita makan-makan ! " seru Baekhyun

Minseokpun turun dari ranjang Luhan untuk menarik _overbed table_ dan menatanya sedemikian rupa hingga Baekhyun bisa menata makanan bawaannya yang sepertinya beraneka ragam tersebut. Selain rantang _tuperware_ yang dijinjing Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga mengeluarkan termos dan beberapa kotak makanan kecil yang mungkin berisi _side dishes_ dari dalam tas yang dibawanya.

" Kalian penasaran apa isinya ? mari kita buka kotak pertama, " kata Baekhyun layaknya seorang pembawa acara, tangannya memegang tutup dari kotak makan pertama secara perlahan membuat Minseok dan Luhan penasaran.

" Ta daa ! gyeran mari ! " seru Baekhyun

" Uwaaa ~~~ " Luhan dan Minseok kagum dengan isi dari kotak tersebut yang merupakan telur dadar gulung yang dibentuk hati

" Selanjutnya, " Baekhyun memindahkan kotak pertama dan menaruhnya di sudut lain meja lalu memperlihat isi kotak kedua, " Kimchijeon ! "

" Aduh aku lapar, " kata Luhan yang langsung di balas dengan anggukan setuju dari Minseok

" Itu belum apa-apa, coba lihat ini .. " Baekhyun meletakkan kotak kedua di sebelah kotak pertama tadi lalu memamerkan isi dari kotak ketiga, " _Yu Xiang Rou Si_ , " kata Baekhyun

Mata Luhan melebar melihat oseng suwiran daging babi yang dimasak dengan saus bawang a la Cina, " Baekhyun ah .. " Luhan memandang Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum bangga dengan mata berseri-seri namun kemudian memundar membuat senyuman di wajah Baekhyun berganti dengan ekspresi bingung apalagi ketika Luhan berkata, " Aish, tidak ! " Luhan mengibaskan tangannya, " tidak mungkin kau yang memasak, pasti Chanyeol, " Luhan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat, " Chanyeol-ah, terima kasih kau sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untukku, "

" Ih, lepaskan ! " Baekhyun yang kesal langsung memisahkan pegangan tangan Luhan dan Chanyeol dengan paksa, " Jangan coba-coba merayu kekasihku ya, "

" Galak sekali, " keluh Luhan sambil mengelus tangannya yang dipukul Baekhyun, " tapi sudahlah, aku ingin makan perutku lapar melihat semua makanan ini, "

" Baiklah .. " Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa piring dan plastik _disposable_ lalu menaruhnya di atas meja kemudian Baekhyun seperti mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, dahinya berkerut, " Yeol-ah tadi kau memasukkan nasi yang sudah aku siapkan atau tidak ? "

" Nasi ? bukannya kau yang memasukkannya tadi ? " Chanyeol balik bertanya

" Ha ? tidak " jawab Baekhyun sambil mengelengkan kepalanya

" Kalau begitu tertinggal di apartemenku, "

" Jadi tidak ada nasi ? " tanya Luhan

" Begitulah .. " jawab Baekhyun sambil cemberut

" Lu, suruh Sehun saja membeli nasi tadi kan dia menawari lalu ajak dia makan sekalian bersama kita, " kata Minseok namun Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju

" Sehun kemari ? " tanya Baekhyun

" Iya, dia bahkan membelikan Luhan bubble tea, " jawab Minseok

" Lalu kemana dia ? "

" Dia bilang sih keluar, dia sempat menawari untuk membelikan makanan tapi karena kau bakal datang dengan makanan jadi ya tidak jadi, " jelas Minseok, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu setelah berpikir Baekhyun jadi setuju dengan Minseok untuk minta tolong kepada Sehun

" Lu, coba kirim pesan kepada Sehun, " kata Baekhyun

" Untuk apa ? "

" Ya untuk membeli nasi lalu makan bersama kita, " tambah Baekhyun

" Tidak mau ! "

" Kenapa ? "

" Ya tidak mau ! "

" Ayolah, Lu .. " bujuk Baekhyun dengan tampang memelas dan mau tidak mau Luhan menurutinya bukan karena kasihan tapi karena Luhan jijik melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu

Luhan meraih ponselnya kemudian mengetik pesan kepada Sehun dengan cepat. Tidak sampai lima menit ada pesan balasan dari Sehun.

 _Ya_

****deerwind****

Sehun sedang berada di atap gedung rumah sakit untuk sekedar menikmati angin dan juga merokok. Dia sedang menyesap rokoknya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana jeansnya kemudian membuka pesan yang diterimanya.

 _Belikan nasi putih untuk lima orang lalu antar ke kamarku_

 _Lu Han_

Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Sehun, setelah satu hisapan terakhir Sehun melempar rokoknya ke tanah kemudian menginjaknya sampai apinya mati. Dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan kafetaria rumah sakit karena Sehun sempat mampir ke sana setelah dokter membebat pergelangan tangannya, sambil menunggu kabar dari Luhan yang masih dalam penanganan dia pergi sendiri ke kafetaria membeli kopi untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Setelah membeli nasi putih seperti yang diminta Luhan, Sehun berjalan ke kamar Luhan. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan lagi-lagi terkejut dengan suasana di dalamnya. Kenapa kamar rawat Luhan jadi seperti rumah makan seperti ini ? Ada begitu banyak makanan di atas meja.

" Ini nasinya, " kata Sehun sambil meletakkan sebungkus nasi yang dibelinya di ruang kosong meja

" Kau benar-benar membelikannya ? " ucap Baekhyun, " Terima kasih ya Sehun, "

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" Sekarang kau ikut makan bersama dengan kami, " kata Baekhyun lagi sambil menarik tangan Sehun dan mendudukkan Sehun di sebelah Luhan

Luhan otomatis bergeser agar memberi ruang yang cukup bagi mereka berdua namun karena salah bergerak punggung jadi seperti tersengat listrik lagi. Sehun yang tanggap langsung mengelus pelan punggung Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan dengan canggung melirik ke arah Sehun yang terlihat cuek sementara Baekhyun dan Minseok menggunakan mata mereka untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain dan juga senyum penuh arti.

" Baiklah, ayo kita mulai makannya, " kata Baekhyun sambil mengambil sebuah piring kemudian menaruh nasi diatasnya sebelum dengan mesranya dia menawari kekasihnya Chanyeol ingin makan yang mana dulu tentu saja hal itu membuat Minseok dan Luhan geli sementara Sehun tidak begitu memperhatikannya, dia sibuk mengambil beberapa lauk dan menaruhnya ke dalam mangkok yang dipegangnya.

Disebelah Sehun, Luhan sedikit kesulitan mengambil makanan yang dia mau karena punggungnya itu susah diajak kompromi, gerak sedikit sudah nyeri namun tiba-tiba saja mangkok di tangannya diambil lalu diganti dengan yang sudah lengkap dengan lauknya. Luhan menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dimana Sehun duduk, namun Sehun tetap cuek seolah tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang menatapnya heran.

" Cepat makan sebelum nasinya dingin, " kata Sehun sambil mengambil kimchi kemudian mencampurkannya dengan nasi yang tadinya punya Luhan

" Hu..uh, " Luhan kemudian juga mengambil makanannya dengan sumpit kemudian menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya

Minseok melirik Baekhyun lagi begitu juga sebaliknya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berusaha menahan senyum.

 _ ***) 30 Menit Sebelum Baekhyun dan Chanyeol Datang**_

 _Baekhyun sedang membantu Chanyeol memasukkan segala makanan yang nantinya akan mereka makan bersama Luhan dan Minseok ke dalam tas ketika ponselnya yand dia taruh di atas meja tiba-tiba saja berbunyi._

 _Baekhyun menyerahkan termos yang berisi sup kepada Chanyeol sebelum dia meraih ponselnya. Ada satu pesan dari Minseok._

Baek, seperti dugaanmu Sehun benar datang lagi

Bagaimana ? jadi dengan rencana kita ?

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika dia membaca pesan dari Minseok kemudian dengan cepat membalasnya_

Tentu saja !

 _Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi lagi_ _,_ _Minseok membalas pesannya dengan cepat_

Okay ^^

 _Baekhyun tersenyum puas sambil memasukkan ponsel putih miliknya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia kembali ke meja makan untuk membantu Chanyeol namun saat Chanyeol akan memasukkan nasi yang sudah mereka siapkan juga Baekhyun mencegahnya_ _,_ _" Kenapa ? " tanya Chanyeol_

" _Aku ada rencana_ _,_ _"_

TBC

****deerwind****

Kesannya memang chapter ini random banget yah .. tapi sebenarnya ini chapter penting buat chapter selanjut kok haha karena jalan cerita untuk yang selanjutnya sudah terpikir tapi cara atau jalan untuk menuju ke cerita selanjutnya itu yang rada ribet .. akhirnya terbentuklah chap amburadul ini … mian ~


	9. Chapter 9

EXO Hunhan fic

Presented by Thisiswinddz

Diclaimer : I do own nothing but the stories

Warning : Yaoi,typo dan kesalahan lainnya

Main pairing : Hunhan, yang lain nyusul di chapter lain

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

* * *

Chapter 9 –Dumb Dumb!

" Pelan jalannya ! " seru Luhan berusaha menyeimbangi Sehun yang berjalan di depannya. Hari ini akhirnya dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit walau dengan catatan tidak boleh mengerjakan hal yang berat-berat dulu.

Namun lagi-lagi dia harus terjebak bersama Sehun seorang, Kris sebenarnya ingin menjemputnya tapi tiba-tiba saja kakaknya yang sok sibuk itu bilang kalau dia tidak bisa karena ada pertemuan mendadak antar pengurus dewan mahasiswa, Luhanpun meminta Minseok dan Baekhyun menjemputnya tapi mereka juga menolak dengan alasan yang berbeda, Baekhyun bilang dia dan Chanyeol sedang ke Gwangju untuk lomba dan Minseok harus menjaga adik-adiknya karena ibu dan ayah mereka pergi melayat saudara yang meninggal.

Anehnya ketika Luhan mengutarakan niatnya untuk pulang naik taksi saja, baik kedua temannya dan juga Kris langsung bilang kalau lebih baik dia pulang dengan Sehun. Tentu hal itu langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Luhan dan dia tetap nekat ingin pulang sendiri tapi ketika dia sudah siap untuk meninggalkan kamar yang selama seminggu jadi huniannya Oh Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan sedikit terengah.

Sehun bilang kalau Kris memintanya untuk menjemput. Luhan sebenarnya malas tapi Sehun sudah terlebih dulu membawa tasnya dan mau tidak mau Luhan ikut dengannya.

" Hari ini aku membawa mobil sepupuku jadi kau tidak usah khawatir punggungmu akan sakit lagi kalau aku membawa motor, " kata Sehun tiba-tiba

" Tidak tanya, " balas Luhan ketus

Sehun hanya melirik Luhan sekilas memperhatikan jalannya yang masih seperti kakek-kakek. Diapun memperlambat langkahnya hingga sejajar dengan Luhan. Luhan sendiri memegang lengan Sehun sebagai tumpuan, " jangan berpikir macam-macam aku tidak tahu kalau tempat parkir rumah sakit jaraknya begitu jauh dan punggungku juga masih sakit, " kata Luhan sambil memandang ke arah lain.

Sehun sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas lalu kembali fokus berjalan dengan Luhan di sampingnya.

****deerwind****

" Tadi kau bilang ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat, kenapa mampir ke kedai ini lagi ? " oceh Sehun ketika Luhan membujuknya untuk mampir ke kedai bubble tea yang Sehun sangat ingat karena ini adalah kedai dimana Luhan menangis tersedu sambil meminum dua gelas bubble tea sekaligus dan Sehun mendapat tatapan menyebalkan dari baik pengunjung dan pegawai di kedai tersebut. Kejadian itu sudah hampir satu bulan berlalu Sehun berharap pegawai disitu sudah melupakan kejadian itu.

Sehun masih memarkirkan mobilnya sementara Luhan yang sudah tidak sabaran sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Luhan di mobil saja lagipula Luhan tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kalau hanya mengantri di depan kasir.

Namun 15 menit kemudian Luhan masih belum keluar juga dari kedai tersebut, Sehun melihat sekeliling kedai itu terlihat sepi tidak banyak kendaraan yang mampir dan juga dia dari tadi melihat juga tidak banyak orang yang masuk. Bahkan wanita yang masuk berbarengan dengan Luhan saja sudah keluar. Mungkin saja Luhan mampir ke kamar mandi dahulu, pikir Sehun.

Dan ketika sampai tiga puluh menit berlalu Luhan belum juga kembali Sehun sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Sehun sudah berniat untuk menyusul Luhan namun baru saja dia akan membuka pintu mobil, dia melihat Luhan berjalan keluar dengan seseorang yang tampak tidak asing. Mereka sesekali bercanda bahkan Luhan juga memukul lengan pria itu dengan manja membuat Sehun menjadi semakin kesal saja.

" Nanti aku menghubungimu lagi, " kata pria itu ketika dia mengantar Luhan sampai depan pintu mobil Sehun

" Baiklah aku menunggu, aku duluan, " kata Luhan sebelum membuka pintu mobil kemudian naik ke bangku penumpang di sebelah Sehun, pria itu membantu menutup pintunya kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada Luhan.

Sehun mendengus kesal ketika Luhan juga membalas lambaian tangan pria itu.

Oh Sehun sedang cemburu.

****deerwind****

" Siapa pria itu tadi ? kau akrab sekali dengannya, " tanya Sehun ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan

" Kai, " jawab Luhan sambil menyesap bubble teanya

" Kai ? "

" Dia yang kemarin lusa datang ke rumah sakit untuk meminta maaf, kebetulan sekali bertemu dengannya tadi dia membayariku bubble tea, aku lupa kalau aku tidak mebawa dompet, "

Pelipis Sehun berdenyut pantas saja dia tidak menyukai pria itu, ternyata dia pria di rumah sakit, pria yang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan suka dan anehnya kenapa dia terlihat begitu akrab dengan Luhan ? lalu tadi dia bilang akan menghubungi ? urusan apa ? Sehun benci karena dia tidak bisa menanyakannya langsung kepada Luhan karena dia tahu ujung-ujungnya pasti mereka berdua bertengkar lagi.

Sehun menekan tombol di mobilnya untuk menyalakan radio, dan lagu _dumb dumb_ dari girlband _Red Velvet_ langsung menggema namun lirik lagunya justru membuat Sehun semakin tertohok.

 _Maneking inhyeongcheoreom hanabuteo yeolkkaji_

 _Da eosaekhaji_

 _Pyeongsogati hamyeon doeneunde tto neoman bomyeon_

 _Sijakdoeneon babo gateun chum_

 _Nun ko ip pyojeongdo pal dari georeumdo_

 _Nae mareul deutji anhjo_

 _Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb ~_

 _Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb ~_

Dengan kesal Sehun langsung memindah _channel_ radio ke gelombang lain, Luhan yang sedang asyik menggumam mengikuti irama lagu jadi melirik Sehun yang seenaknya saja mengganti gelombang radionya.

Lagu berikut yang terputar juga membuat Sehun kesal lagi

 _Ireon sarangnorae neomuna manha_

 _Hajiman wae jakku bureuneun geoya_

 _You don't understand you don't love me_

 _Eoneusae neoege ppajyeobeoryeoseeo_

Pada akhirnya Sehun mematikan kembali radionya dan fokus menyetir saja, entah kenapa bahkan lagu-lagu yang terputar di radio kompak untuk menyindirnya atau dia saja yang terlalu sensitif. Daripada makin emosi lebih baik tidak usah saja namun sepertinya Luhan terlalu bosan jadi dia kembali menyalakan radio di mobil Sehun.

" Kenapa di matikan ? " keluh Luhan pada Sehun yang hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu mulai mengikuti lirik lagu yang diputar

Sehun ingin mematikan radionya lagi namun melihat Luhan yang sedang asyik seperti itu dia membiarkannya saja daripada mereka bertengkar lagi dan berharap lagu yang bertemakan cinta rahasia dari grup Infinite itu cepat selesai atau dia bisa menyetir lebih cepat hingga mereka cepat sampai di rumah Luhan yang sepertinya tidak mungkin karena jalanan yang macet dan hujan yang mulai turun jadi semakin memperparah kondisi jalan, sambil menunggu mobil di depannya jalan Sehun menyandarkan tangannya ke jendela dan pandangannya fokus kepada Luhan yang masih menyanyikan lagu yang terputar di radio.

Luhan terlihat begitu polos dan natural ketika mengerakkan kepalanya mengikuti _beat_ lagu sambil menyanyikannya dengan suaranya yang lembut membuat sebuah senyuman berbentuk di wajah Sehun yang biasanya selalu memasang wajah datar. Apalagi ketika lagu _Big Bang_ yang berjudul _Bang Bang Bang_ terputar Luhan tampak semakin lucu ketika mengikuti _rap_ dari lagu tersebut.

 _Ddin Ddin !_

Klakson mobil dari arah belakang membuat Sehun tersadar kalau mobil di depannya sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan kini dia menjadi sumber kemacetan. Luhan berhenti bernyanyi dan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang seperti orang salah tingkah, " Kau ini kenapa sih ? " cibir Luhan namun Sehun tidak menanggapinya, karena sebenarnya Sehun berjanji pada dirinya untuk menjaga mulutnya agar tidak kasar karena itu hanya akan membuatnya bertengkar dengan Luhan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah Luhan namun karena hujan masih turun dengan deras dan tidak membawa payung baik Luhan maupun Sehun masih ragu untuk turun. Luhan membuka jendela pintu mobil lalu mengeluarkan tangannya, " Padahal sudah sampai rumah, tapi tidak bisa masuk, " Luhan menarik masuk tangannya lalu menutup kembali kaca jendelanya sebelum dia menggeliat tidak nyaman di kursinya menarik perhatian Sehun, " punggungku sudah sakit lagi, ah~ aku ingin tiduran, "

Melihat Luhan yang mulai sakit lagi membuat Sehun tidak tega, diapun membuka pintu dan turun dari mobilnya membuat Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan heran karena Sehun hujan-hujanan berjalan memutari mobil lalu mengetuk pintu di sisi Luhan.

" Ambil tasmu dan cepat turun ! " Seru Sehun dari luar sekarang dia melepas jaketnya lalu merentangkannya dengan kedua tangan diatas kepala

Untuk sesaat Luhan tidak bereaksi namun karena Sehun berteriak lagi akhirnya dia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sehun. Sekarang dia dan Sehun sudah berada dibawah payung yang terbuat dari jaket Sehun. Perlahan mereka berjalan dari halaman rumah menuju teras.

" Masuklah, " kata Sehun ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah Luhan, " Dan cepat ganti bajumu sebelum tidur, nanti kau flu kalau tetap memakai baju itu, aku pulang dulu, " Sehun memutar badannya bersiap menerjang hujan deras menuju mobilnya namun Luhan memanggilnya

" Sehun, " Luhan sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya, " Masuklah dulu lalu ganti bajumu .. a-aku juga tidak mau disalahkan kalau kau sakit mengantarku .. lagi .. "

****deerwind****

Sementara itu di sebuah kafe Kris terlihat sedang duduk dengan empat orang pria lainnya, dia tersenyum sambil memandangi ponselnya yang terus berbunyi dari tadi namun dia tidak berniat mengangkatnya.

" Luhan menghubungimu lagi, hyung ? " tanya Minseok yang duduk di sebelah Kris

" Iya dan seperti yang kau bilang aku tidak mengangkatnya, " jawab Kris sambil menyeringai, " tapi apa benar yang kau katakana tadi ? Sehun benar-benar ? " Kris mengangkat tangannya lalu menunjuk bibirnya sendiri

" Aku berani sumpah Hyung ! tidak hanya aku tapi Baek dan Chanyeol juga melihatnya ! " kata Minseok yang langsung disambut anggukan setuju oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian dia kembali menceritakan bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi mulai dari dirinya bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlarian karena panik mencari di mana ruangan Luhan hingga sampai di mana mereka mendengar semua pengakuan Sehun tentang perasaannya kepada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang penasaran membuka pintu ruangan secara perlahan mendapati Sehun mencium Luhan yang sedang tertidur.

Kris menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran kursi sambil melipat tangannya di dada, " Aku sering bersama dengan Sehun tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia mempunyai perasaan terhadap Luhan, setahuku jika mereka bertemu selalu bertengkar, mereka sudah seperti air dan minyak tapi kenyataannya, " Kris menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya

" Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka sih, hyung tapi kalau melihat yang sebelum-sebelumnya aku hanya merasa Sehun sepertinya menyukai Luhan tapi tidak mau mengakuinya, walau dia sering galak dengan Luhan tapi waktu Luhan tersiram zat kimia di lab waktu itu juga Sehun yang bertindak duluan, " jelas Minseok lagi

" Tersiram zat kimia katamu ?! " Kris berseru keras membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe tersebut menoleh ke arahnya bahkan ada anak kecil yang mulai menangis karena takut

" Tidak berbahaya, hyung hanya akan membuat kulit gatal dan terkelupas , " jelas Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan

" Aku heran kenapa aku membiarkan Luhan bergaul dengan orang seperti kalian, kalian membuat nyawa adikmu selalu terancam, "

" Tidak seperti itu, hyung ! kenapa kau jadi membahas hal ini bukannya kita sepakat untuk membahas soal Sehun dan Luhan, " kata Baekhyun lagi sambil mengibaskan tangannya

" Baiklah lanjutkan, apa yang kau bilang tadi, " kata Kris pada Minseok

" Jadi intinya ayo kita bekerja sama membuat Sehun benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya kepada Luhan, dan Luhan juga menyadari kalau Sehun itu suka kepadanya, kita harus menyatukan mereka. Hyung, tidak lelah melihat mereka selalu bertengkar ? "

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, " Benar juga sih, tapi tidak akan yang tersakiti kan ? Aku tidak mau adikku terluka apalagi dengan orang yang kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, "

" Tenang saja, hyung. Kami yang selalu bersama Luhan kami akan melakukan apapun untuk menyatukan mereka. Yeoli juga akan membantu, " Baekhyun kemudian melirik Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya, memberinya senyum penuh arti dengan tangan yang saling bertaut satu sama lain

" Sudah-sudah kenapa kalian pamer kemesraan di sini ? " kata Kris lagi, dia mendesah mengingat kekasihnya Tao yang sedang sulit di hubungi karena sibuk dengan praktikumnya, dia lalu memandang jendela kaca besar yang sedikit berkabut karena hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Seoul, " Aku heran apa Luhan baik-baik saja sekarang ? Hujan deras seperti ini dia biasanya sering lapar tapi dia tidak bisa masak," gumam Kris yang tmasih terdengar oleh Minseok, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

Ping!

Ping !

Ponsel Baekhyun dan Minseok berbunyi bersamaan, " Grup Chat dari Luhan ? "tanya Minseok yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun

" Apa katanya ? " tanya Kris

" Lihat saja sendiri hyung, " Minseok kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Kris

 _Kalian berdua .._

 _Aku kelaparan_

 _[image]_

Kris hampir mual melihat foto _selfie_ Luhan dengan gaya memelas yang dikirim bersama pesannya namun bukan itu yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh Minseok tapi pesan dibawahnya

 _Dan mungkin rasa lapar ini membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih_ ,

 _Aku mengundang Oh Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahku dan dia sekarang ada didapur memasak dengan bahan seadanya_ , _Kris bodoh itu lupa berbelanja lagi aku heran sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan ketika aku di rumah sakit._

" Aku akan membalasnya, " kata Baekhyun lalu mengetikkan pesan untuk Luhan

 _Buktikan_

 _[image]_

 _Kau bisa lihat_ _,_ _itu benar-benar Oh Sehun !_

Kris mengembalikan ponsel Minseok kepada pemiliknya, " Dia benar-benar bersama Sehun, tapi bisa-bisanya dia memanggilku bodoh di depan kalian, katakan dia sering membicarakanku ya ? "

" Tidak sering sih, hyung tapi kadang, " jawab Minseok

" Dasar rusa jelek ! " umpat Kris kesal

" Haha sudahlah, hyung jangan cemberut seperti itu, kita harusnya senang karena rencana kita untuk mengelabuhi Luhan hari ini berjalan dengan baik, ekspetasi kita hanya Sehun datang menjemput Luhan ketika kita semua menolak namun nyatanya Luhan malah mengundang Sehun ke rumahnya, kita harus bersulang, " kata Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat gelas minumannya, disusul oleh Chanyeol, Minseok dan yang terakhir Kris

" Bersulang ! "

****deerwind****

Luhan mengerecutkan bibirnya kesal ketika pesan terakhirnya tidak dibalas oleh Baekhyun maupun Minseok. Dia mendesah lalu meletakkan ponselnya di meja dekat sofa dimana dia sedang tiduran saat ini, tangannya meraih remote untuk menyalakan televise sementara di dapur Sehun masih sibuk entah sedang memasak apa dengan bahan terbatas yang ada di kulkasnya.

Sebenarnya sih Luhan tidak berniat membuat Sehun tinggal lebih lama, dia hanya berniat meminjami Sehun baju ganti setelah itu sudah. Tapi dia kelaparan, namun tidak ada yang bisa dimakan bahkan kotak serealpun sudah kosong, dan Sehun yang entah kerasukan apa dengan berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk memasak. Sebenarnya Luhan gengsi sih tapi perutnya berbunyi terlalu keras hingga dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

Luhan mengganti-ganti saluran televisi namun tidak ada yang menarik jadi mematikannya kembali. Perlahan dia bangkit dari sofa kemudian berjalan sambil memegangi punggungnya, dia melirik ke arah jam digital yang terletak di sebelah televisinya. Sudah hampir jam enam petang, dan Kris masih belum pulang. Luhan sudah meneleponnya berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat. Menyebalkan sekali.

Luhan menarik kasar kursi meja makan lalu duduk sambil bertopang dagu.

Sehun yang tadinya sibuk mengiris sesuatu menoleh sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" _Nun ko ip pyojeongdo pal dari georeumdo.. Nae mareul deutji anhjo .. Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb ~_ "

Sehun hampir mengiris jarinya sendiri ketika mendengar Luhan mulai mengumamkan lagu yang membuatnya kesal itu lagi. Dia meletakkan pisaunya dan memutar badan sepenuhnya hingga dia menghadap Luhan yang masih saja menggumamkan lagu _Dumb Dumb_ itu.

" Bisa nyanyi di tempat lain ? suaramu jauh lebih menganggu daripada suara petir diluar tahu, "

Luhan berhenti menyanyi sebentar melirik Sehun dengan malas kemudian melanjutkan nyanyian tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang geram.

" Aku sudah bilang berhenti menyanyi ! " lagi-lagi tanpa sadar suara Sehun meninggi lagi dan dia menyesalinya ketika melihat tampang Luhan yang begitu _shock_ namun langsung berganti dengan wajah menantangnya yang tidak mau kalah seperti biasa

" Kenapa ? tadi di mobil kau juga langsung mengganti salurannya ketika ada lagu ini, sekarang kau memarahiku juga .. kenapa ? kau sedang naksir seseorang tapi tidak berani bilang ya ? jadi kau benci lagu ini ? " celoteh Luhan yang langsung menancap tepat di dada Sehun

Melihat Sehun yang tidak menjawabnya Luhan menyeringai membuatnya terlihat mirip dengan kakaknya, Kris , " Aku benar kan ? kau sedang naksir seseorang, aduh sial sekali orang itu ditaksir manusia galak sepertimu itu, "

Sehun meremas tangannya sendiri berusaha tidak terpancing dengan omongan Luhan, dia sudah berniat untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Luhan dan sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk merusaknya kembali.

" Terserah kau saja, " kata Sehun sambil berbalik badan dan meneruskan kegiatannya memotong daun bawang berusaha tidak memperdulikan Luhan mengoceh tidak jelas

" Kalau aku perhatikan lagi, selama ini kau selalu menurut dengan Kris, kau bahkan selalu menjengukku membawakanku makanan juga kalau Kris sedang sibuk, dan sekarang kau menjemputku dari rumah sakit karena Kris yang meminta jangan bilang kau naksir Kris, "

Pisau yang dipakai Sehun tanpa sengaja mengiris jarinya sendiri, dia kehilangan konsentrasi karena ucapan Luhan yang tidak masuk akal itu

" Asal kau tahu Kris sudah punya pacar, dia tidak akan melirikmu kalau dia sering membelamu saat bertengkar denganku mungkin dia hanya menganggapmu adik tidak lebih, "

Sehun tidak memperdulikan jarinya yang berdarah ketika kembali membalikkan badan kemudian menghampiri Luhan. Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan kebodohan Luhan yang seenaknya sendiri membuat kesimpulan.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun menatapnya galak langsung terdiam, matanya sempat melihat darah yang menetes dari jari Sehun hingga jatuh ke lantai. Dia bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya berniat untuk memeriksa jari Sehun namun Sehun mencegahnya dengan memegang lengan Luhan hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

" Jarimu berdarah, "

" Aku tidak peduli, " desis Sehun, matanya benar-benar menyiratkan rasa marah dan keseriusan yang membuat Luhan sedikit takut

" Yah, lepaskan aku, " Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri namun Sehun malah memegangnya makin erat, " yah ! Oh Sehun ! " Luhan jadi semakin takut karena Sehun sama sekali tidak menangapinya

Melihat Luhan yang mulai ketakutan perlahan ekspresi Sehun mengendur, dia juga melepaskan pegangannya pada Luhan , " Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak akan mengerti, " gumamnya sebelum dia berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring untuk membasahi jarinya yang terluka meninggalkan Luhan yang termenung di tempatnya berdiri sambil memegangi lengannya yang barusan digenggam Sehun dengan erat.

TBC

****deerwind****

Makasih buat kalian sudah baca/review/following/favorite fanfic ini ^^

Jadi semangat buat update loh hahaha

Pengennya sih sering-sering update gitu sih tapi you know la .. real life tidak mengijinkan hahaha ( aku pake kartu cekrek cekrek musim hujan begini sering g stabil sinyalnya =_=)

See u next chap ~


	10. Chapter 10

EXO Hunhan fic

Presented by Thisiswinddz

Diclaimer : I do own nothing but the stories

Warning : Yaoi,typo dan kesalahan lainnya

Main pairing : Hunhan, yang lain nyusul di chapter lain

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

* * *

Chapter 10 – Growl

Hujan masih saja turun hingga malam walaupun tidak sederas saat tadi sore. Gerimis membungkus kota Seoul. Malam yang dingin. Sehun selesai menghidangkan masakannya di meja makan. Dia kemudian mencuci tangannya kembali, sedikit meringis karena lupa akan jarinya yang teriris belum sempat dia bungkus dengan plester. Dia mengibaskan jarinya yang terluka kemudian menyesapnya sembari berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana dia menyuruh Luhan untuk diam di sana daripada menganggunya masak.

Namun Sehun heran ruang tamu rumah Luhan terlalu sepi seperti tidak ada orang selain dirinya yang ada di sana. Sehun melangkah lebih dekat lagi dan semuanya terjawab karena dia mendapati Luhan tertidur di sofa. Ketika hendak membangunkannya mata Sehun menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak di meja. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir tipisnya.

Bagaimanapun hubungan mereka sekarang, ternyata Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang selalu sok perhatian. Sehun mengambil benda itu kemudian menggenggamnya masih tetap tersenyum. Perlahan dia membungkukkan badan, tangannya terangkat menyingkirkan rambut Luhan yang menutupi matanya.

" Terima kasih, " bisik Sehun sebelum dia menarik dirinya kemudian menempelkan plester itu pada jarinya yang terluka kemudian memandanginya seperti orang bodoh.

Setelah Sehun dengan kasar membentak dan mengusirnya dari dapur rumahnya sendiri, dia menyangka bahwa Luhan menyiapkan sebuah plester untuknya. Walaupun plester itu kekanakan karena ada gambar Donald bebek di sana.

" Eunh " tiba-tiba saja Luhan melenguh dalam tidurnya

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan menggeliat membuat kaos berlengan panjang yang dia pakai sedikit terangkat. Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat perut putih milik Luhan terekspos di depannya. Dengan cepat Sehun menarik kaos Luhan ke bawah untuk menutup perutnya daripada hal itu menimbulkan masalah baginya nanti. Namun tiba-tiba saja Luhan membuka matanya.

Mereka sempat beradu pandang sepersekian detik sebelum Sehun memutuskannya, " Ja-jangan berpikir macam-macam ak-aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu, makan malammu sudah siap cepat makan dan minum obatmu lalu tidur, " kata Sehun cepat

Sedangkan Luhan yang masih setengah sadar hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha mencerna omongan Sehun dengan otaknya yang masih berkabut.

Melihat Luhan belum bangun sepenuhnya membuat Sehun sedikit lega namun gemas di saat yang bersamaan. Jadi dia menyentil dahi Luhan dengan keras, " bangun ! aku sudah capek memasak untukmu dan sekarang kau malah tidur ! " omel Sehun tidak peduli dengan Luhan yang kesakitan

Luhan mengusap dahinya yang sekarang memerah sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya, " Kau ! " seru Luhan sambil menatap tajam Sehun

" Apa ? cepat makan sebelum dingin, " Sehun membalikkan badannya menuju dapur disusul dengan Luhan di belakangnya

" Wahh ? " Mata Luhan melebar ketika melihat beberapa makanan yang terlihat begitu menggoda tersaji di meja makannya, " Aku tidak yakin kau membuat ini dengan bahan sisa di kulkas " kata Luhan sambil menarik kursi kosong dihadapannya kemudian duduk

" Memang bukan kok, aku bertanya pada Kris hyung dimana dia menyimpan bahan makanannya dan dia bilang belum sempat membereskannya jadi dia menaruhnya dalam kantung plastik dan menaruhnya di kotak sayuran dalam kulkas, "

Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun, " Kris bahkan tidak menjawab panggilan dariku tapi dia menjawab panggilanmu ? "

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya

" Keterlaluan sekali ! " Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduk kemudian menyondongkan badannya ke depan, " Kau! " jari telunjuknya menggarah tepat ke arah Sehun, " katakana padaku sejujurnya, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kris hingga dia lebih memilih menjawab teleponmu daripada telepon dariku, jangan bilang bahwa kau sebenarnya .. " Luhan menarik nafas kasar kemudian terduduk lemas di kursinya, " kau .. "

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Luhan yang mulai dengan spekulasi konyolnya itu.

" jangan bilang kalau kau dan Kris berselingkuh di belakang Tao ! " Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan gerakan dramatis , " teganya kau .. akkh ! "

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun langsung mengambil sendok di depannya kemudian memukul dahi Luhan dengan keras.

" Yah ! kenapa sih kau ini ?! " teriak Luhan pada Sehun

Baru saja Sehun akan membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba Kris datang ke ruang tamu, " Kalian ini sedang meributkan apalagi ? dan kau Luhan, suara terdengar sampai luar tahu ! "

" Habisnya Sehun memukul kepalaku ! " keluh Luhan sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang berdenyut sakit

" Sehun tidak akan memukulmu kalau kau tidak sembarangan bicara bodoh ! " Kris menoyor Luhan sebelum dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Luhan, " Aku dengar kau menuduh Sehun selingkuhanku, " Kris menoyor Luhan kembali, " mulutmu itu memang bertindak lebih cepat dari otakmu sepertinya ! "

" Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh di belakang Tao ! Seenaknya saja menuduh ! "

Sehun hanya bisa menahan ternyata ketika melihat Luhan di marahi oleh Kris.

" Ihh berhenti ! kalau aku jadi bodoh sepertimu bagaimana ? " protes Luhan berusaha membalas Kris namun kakaknya itu malah makin menganiaya Luhan dan ketika pertengkaran mereka mulai memanas Sehun sudah bersiap untuk melerai kedua saudara itu namun sebelum itu terjadi Kris menghentikannya lebih dulu

" Sudahlah, aku lelah dan lapar. Bisa gila aku meladenimu terus, " kata Kris sambil membalik mangkuk di hadapannya, " Sehun-ah, tolong ambilkan aku nasi, "

Sehun mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Kris lalu berdiri untuk mengambil nasi dari alat penanak nasi dibelakangnya, tidak lupa dia juga mengisi mangkuk sendiri sebelum kembali ke meja makan.

" Terima kasih, " ucap Kris ketika Sehun mengembalikan mangkuknya yang sekarang berisi nasi hangat

" Sama-sama hyung, " balas Sehun

Saat Sehun hendak mengambil lauk, Luhan megulurkan tangannya yang memegang mangkuk kosong, Sehun hanya memandang mangkuk itu dan Luhan secara bergantian. Namun ketika dia akan mengambil mangkuk tersebut Kris menahannya, " Jangan ambilkan, biar dia ambil sendiri, "

Luhan memberengut kesal kemudian menarik tangannya kasar. Dia dengan kasar juga berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sedikit meringis karena punggung bereaksi lagi namun dia tidak memperdulikan karena terlalu kesal dengan Kris.

Mungkin Kris melewatkan ekspresi kesakitannya tadi namun tidak dengan Sehun yang memperhatikannya dengan was-was.

Luhan kembali duduk dengan mangkuk penuh dengan nasi, setelah itu dia mengambil banyak lauk sampai merebut telur gulung yang sudah diambil terlebih dahulu kemudian menjejalkan semuanya dalam mangkuk kecil di tangannya. Dia makan dengan rakus seolah tidak memperdulikan tatapan Kris dan Sehun. Dengan cepat Luhan menghabiskan makanannya bahkan Sehun dan Kris belum habis separuh karena terlau sibuk memperhatikannya.

Bukannya Luhan tidak sadar dia hanya tidak memperdulikan keduanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Luhan yang ditinggal di ruang tamu berbunyi, " Itu pasti Kai! " gumam Luhan dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah 180 derajat, yang tadinya muram mendadak menjadi ceria, dia meletakkan mangkuk kosongnya lalu meminum segelas air milik Kris kemudian bergegas meninggalkan meja makan

" Kai ? siapa Kai ? " Dahi Kris berkerut ketika Luhan menyebut nama Kai, " Hei, Sehun kau tahu siapa itu ? " tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun dan ketika Kris menoleh dia mendapati Sehun melihat ke arah dimana Luhan menghilang dengan tangan mengepal seperti menahan emosi.

Kris tersenyum samar, _ternyata memang benar anak ini suka Luhan._

****deerwind****

Sehun baru selesai memarkirkan motornya di parkiran kampus ketika dia melihat Luhan berjalan dengan pria yang bernama Kai di depannya. Sehun melepaskan helmnya dengan kasar tidak suka melihat Luhan menempel pada Kai itu. Tidakkah dia ingat kalau Kai hampir membuat mereka celaka ? kenapa dia sekarang malah akrab dengan orang seperti itu ?

Dengan kesal Sehun berjalan di belakang Kai dan Luhan yang sedang asyik bercanda hingga tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang dibuntuti. Mata Sehun hampir lepas ketika Luhan membiarkan Kai merangkul bahunya dengan santai. Sehun geram, ingin rasanya dia menarik tangan Kai dari bahu Luhan sekarang juga namun tentu saja itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan jadi sebagai gantinya Sehun mempercepat langkahnya dan dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Kai ketika melewatinya.

" Hei ! " protes Kai namun Sehun menulikan telinganya dan terus berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa

" benar-benar tidak sopan sekali dia, " kata Kai kemudian

" Biarkan saja, dia memang seperti itu kok, " sambung Luhan kesal dia tahu kalau itu Sehun dilihat dari caranya berjalan dan juga tas ransel hitamnya itu

" Kau kenal dia ? " tanya Kai

" Dia sekelas denganku tapi memang seperti itu orangnya, maklumi saja," jawab Luhan yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Kai lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda gara-gara Sehun tadi.

Sementara Sehun sendiri sudah sampai di dalam kelas. Dia duduk bertopang dagu sambil melihat ke arah pintu. Dia terbayang bagaimana Luhan bisa dengan cepat akrab dengan seseorang yang bisa dibilang baru dikenalnya. Mungkin karena kepribadian Luhan yang terbuka dan periang seperti itu sih sebenarnya tidak heran mengingat Luhan dengan mudahnya berteman dengan dirinya yang sedikit kaku.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar.

Dia benci dirinya sendiri karena sekarang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan yang sudah terlanjur kusut. Dia mencoba bersikap baik kepada Luhan namun selalu saja berakhir dengan perdebatan tidak penting diantara mereka. Dia sudah mencoba untuk menahan diri tidak meladeni Luhan yang selalu tidak mau kalah namun selalu saja secara tidak sadar dia membentak.

Kalau begini terus lama-lama Luhan akan jatuh ke tangan si Kai itu. Padahal baru kenal tapi entah jurus apa yang digunakan Kai hingga bisa dengan santainya dia merangkul Luhan seperti tadi.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya sendiri ketika dilihatnya Luhan diantar oleh Kai sampai ke depan kelas.

Walau Sehun tetap memperlihatkan tampang datarnya namun dalam hati dia terus mengumpat. Apalagi ketika dia melihat tersenyum seperti orang mesum kepada Luhan yang seperti mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas.

" aku menunggumu jam 12 nanti di kantin," kata Kai sebelum pergi dari kelas Luhan

Sehun memincingkan matanya.

 _Kantin jam 12._

****deerwind****

Kantin jam 12 siang, Sehun benar-benar datang ke sana, dia mengambil tempat kosong di ujung ruangan sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mencari sosok Luhan, sebenarnya karena mereka mengambil kelas yang sama dia bisa saja mengikuti Luhan langsung tapi dosen menahannya sebentar karena ingin membicarakan soal makalah miliknya hingga dia kehilangan jejak Luhan.

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan akhirnya Sehun menemukan Luhan dan Kai duduk di kursi deretan tengah. Lagi-lagi mereka terlihat asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Hatinya berdesir ketika dia melihat Luhan tertawa lalu memukul bahu Kai.

Sehun terus mengawasi mereka yang sekarang sedang makan bersama, ingin rasanya dia datang dan memisahkan mereka berdua ketika Kai menghapus sisa saus yang menempel di pipi Luhan namun ditahannya. Ingin rasanya Sehun meninggalkan tempat itu karena sudah tidak tahan lagi namun rasa penasarannya membuat dirinya terus bertahan untuk mengawasi Luhan dan Kai.

Namun ternyata melihat Luhan dan Kai terus bermesraan layaknya orang pacaran benar-benar menguji kesabaran Sehun. Apalagi Kai itu hobi sekali memegang Luhan tadi menghapus saus, memenahi rambut setelah itu merangkul Luhan kembali. Lagipula Luhan itu bodoh atau murahan sih kenapa membiarkan Kai bersikap seperti itu kepada ?

Tanpa sadar Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tidak lupa membawa sekaleng soda yang belum habis dia minum. Kakinya melangkah menuju tempat Luhan dan Kai duduk kemudian dengan sengaja dia menumpahkan isinya kepada Luhan.

" Aish ! Apa ini ! " seru Luhan yang kepalanya diguyur air oleh seseorang.

Mendengar suara Luhan membuat Sehun sadar, harusnya dia menyiram Kai, kenapa malah Luhan ?

Luhan dan Kai berdiri lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang iseng menyiramkan air kepada Luhan. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat Oh Sehun berdiri mematung sambil meremas kaleng minuman.

" Kau yang tadi pagi kan ? " Kai langsung maju dan meremas kerah baju Sehun dengan emosi, sedangkan Luhan sendiri tidak percaya Sehun akan seiseng itu untuk menyiram kepalanya dengan soda.

" Kau sengaja kan ?! " Kai menarik pegangannya pada kerah baju Sehun yang hanya diam, " jawab aku ! "

Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah melototi Kai tentu saja hal itu membuat Kai makin kesal. Dia tidak merasa punya masalah dengan orang ini, mungkin saja dia dan Lay pernah secara tidak sengaja menyenggol dan membuatnya jatuh dari tangga tapi dia juga sudah minta maaf dan masalah itu terselesaikan dengan baik lalu kejadian tadi pagi dan sekarang itu untuk apa ?

" Maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja, " jawab Sehun setengah hati

" Kau ! " Kai mengepalkan tangannya sepertinya akan memukul Sehun

Melihat itu mata Luhan melebar dengan sigap dia meraih tangan Sehun lalu menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu. Dia menoleh sebentar ke arah Kai kemudian berkata, " Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, "

Sehun berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Luhan namun pikirannya yang tidak begitu fokus membuat beberapakali hampir terjatuh. Matanya terus terfokus ke bagian kepala Luhan yang basah karena perbuatannya. Dia bahkan baru sadar Luhan membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan kosong di sebelah kamar mandi yang mungkin menjadi tempat penyimpanan barang ketika dia mendengar Luhan menutup pintunya dengan sedikit keras.

Begitu menutup pintu, Luhan langsung berbalik untuk menghadap Sehun sambil melipat tangan di dada.

" Apa maumu sebenarnya, sih ? " tanya Luhan, " kau sebegitu membenciku ya sampai kau menyiramku di tempat umum ? "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, " A..aku .. "

" Apa ? Apa alasanmu selain kalau benar-benar membenciku ? tadi pagi juga kau sengaja kan ? Apa salah Kai ? Apa kau punya masalah dengan kepribadianmu ? kau itu .. "

Grep ! Sehun meraih kedua bahu Luhan lalu menuntunnya berjalan ke belakanga hingga punggung Luhan beradu dengan pintu di belakangnya.

" Yah ! Oh Sehun ! Lepaskan aku ! " Luhan meronta namun Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli

" Dengarkan aku Luhan ! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, " kata Sehun

" Apa ? "

" Aku .. tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan Kai, aku tidak suka cara dia memandangmu, aku tidak suka bagaimana dia menyentuhmu, aku tidak suka membuat tertawa karena aku menyukaimu, "

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya setelah itu dia tersenyum sinis, membuat Sehun sedikit bingung dengan reaksi Luhan.

" Kau pikir aku percaya ? kau mempermainkanku lagi kan ? " tanya Luhan dengan nada sinis

" Aku serius, "

" Hahaha, " Luhan tertawa mengejek dan ketika Sehun mengendurkan pegangannya itu menjadi kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri, namun dia tidak lantas pergi dia malah melangkahkan kakinya ke depan membuat Sehun secara tidak sadar melangkah mundur, " Aku ingatkan Sehun, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu sesungguhnya namun aku mohon berhentilah mempermainkanku, kau merebut ciuman pertamaku, lalu tiba-tiba mengatakan kau mengajakku kencan dan sekarang kau bilang kau menyukai dan cemburu saat Kai dekat denganku, "

" Luhan aku mungkin salah padamu aku mempunyai alasan atas segala sikapku padamu tapi kali ini percayalah aku benar-benar .. " ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika Luhan mengangkat tangan

" hentikan Sehun, aku tidak butuh penjelasan darimu karena pasti kau akan berubah lagi, padahal aku rasa hubungan kita sedikit membaik beberapa hari terakhir tapi hari ini kau membuatku tidak mengerti dengan kelakuanmu itu, sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku akan menganggap kau tidak melakukan apa-apa hari ini, " Luhan kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu tapi anehnya ketika dia memutar kenopnya, pintu itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dia mencobanya beberapa kali namun hasilnya nihil

Luhan kembali memutar badannya dan menatap horror ke arah Sehun, " Sehun, sepertinya kita terjebak di sini, "

TBC

****deerwind****

Asli ini chapter berantakan sekali .. anggap saja ini filler =_=


	11. Chapter 11

EXO Hunhan fic

Presented by Thisiswinddz

Diclaimer : I do own nothing but the stories

Warning : Yaoi,typo dan kesalahan lainnya

Main pairing : Hunhan, yang lain nyusul di chapter lain

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

* * *

Chapter 11 – Fool

" Sehun, sepertinya kita terjebak di sini, "

Mata Sehun membelakak ketika dia mendengar ucapan Luhan, dengan cepat dia melangkah melewati Luhan dan berusaha menarik pintunya dengan sekuat tenaga namun Luhan benar pintu itu sama sekali tidak mau bergerak barang sedikitpun.

" Sial ! " umpat Sehun sambil memukul pintu tersebut

" benar-benar tidak bisa dibuka ya ? " Luhan maju kemudian berusaha menarik pintu itu sekuat tenaga namun sampai punggungnya mulai terasa nyeri lagipun pintu itu masih tetap bergeming. Dia menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bersalah, " maaf gara-gara aku kita terjebak di sini, " kata Luhan lirih dia bahkan menunduk karena perasaan bersalahnya coba saja dia tidak memilih tempat ini pasti mereka tidak akan terjebak di dalam sini.

" Cih ! " Sehun mengacak rambut setengah basah Luhan, " kita tidak akan mati hanya karena terjebak di sini, bodoh ! kau bisa menghubungi Baekhyun atau Minseok untuk meminta bantuan, "

" Ah ! kau benar ! " dengan cepat Luhan menarik ponsel dari dalam saku celananya, menekan beberapa tombol untuk mencari nomor Baekhyun dan setelah memencet tombol panggil dia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya

Terdengar nada sambung pertama dan kedua Luhan harap-harap cemas karena tidak biasanya Baekhyun akan lama mengangkat telepon darinya. Hingga sampai terdengar suara operator di seberang karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Dia me- _redial_ nomor Baekhyun tapi tetap tidak diangkat.

" Kenapa bocah itu ? " gumam Luhan kesal masih dengan mengutik ponselnya

" Tidak diangkat ? " tanya Sehun

Luhan menggeleng, " Aku akan coba menghubungi Minseok, " namun rasanya Luhan ingin menangis saja karena ponsel Minseok ternyata sedang tidak aktif, " Mereka bilang sahabat tapi aku butuh bantuan mereka malah menghilang semua ! " keluh Luhan geram

" Kau sendiri, coba kau cari bantuan! " kata Luhan ketika dia melihat Sehun yang hanya berdiri di hadapannya tanpa melakukan apapun

" Aku menyimpan ponselku di tas dan aku meninggalkan tasku di kantin, " jawab Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya

" ya Tuhan ! " Seru Luhan tiba-tiba, " battery ponselku hampir habis, aku mencoba menghubungi Kris semoga saja masih sempat "

Terdengar nada sambung pertama, kedua Luhan kembali harap-harap cemas dan akhirnya Kris mengangkat teleponnya, " hei, Xiao Lu kenapa kau meneleponku ? "

" Kris cepat tolong aku, aku .. halo Kris ? Kris ?! " Luhan menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, benar-benar kesal karena ponselnya sudah mati, " Sial ! benar-benar sial ! " Luhan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, dia juga menendang-nendang pintu itu, " kenapa harus di saat seperti ini! Huft ! " karena lelah Luhan langsung duduk merosot di lantai lalu menangkup wajahnya sendiri

Sehun ikut duduk di samping Luhan, dia menatap Luhan yang kesal tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

" Kalau saja kau tidak menyiramku tadi ! " kata Luhan

" Kau menyalahkanku ? "

" Iya ! kalau kau tidak menyiramku hanya karena kau cemburu dengan Kai, aku juga tidak akan menyeretmu ke tempat ini dan membuat kita terkunci di dalam sini"

" Bagaimana bisa aku yang kau salahkan ? bagaimana aku tahu kau akan membawaku ke gudang ini dan sembarang menutup pintunya hingga kita berdua terkunci di sini

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, sebelah tangannya menarik rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

" Sudahlah, mungkin ada baiknya kita terjebak di sini, "

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan kasar sembari menatapnya tajam dan seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar, " Apa maksudmu ? "

" Karena aku tidak perlu repot menahanmu lagi, kalau tidak aku yakin kau sudah pasti berlari dariku, "

Mata Luhan melebar, dahinya berkerut mencoba mencerna omongan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat ambigu itu. Lalu sebersit pikiran terlintas di benaknya, dengan cekatan dia menarik jaket yang dipakainya untuk menutupi dadanya, " Kau bilang kau suka padaku tadi dan sekarang kau … astaga Sehun ! " Luhan menggeser pantatnya dan sekarang dia duduk dengan jarak dua meter dari Sehun yang hanya menatapnya aneh

" Kau kenapa ? "

" Kau ingin memerkosaku ? "

" Astaga Luhan ! "

" Kau bilang tidak perlu menahanku lagi karena aku tidak bisa lari, apalagi kalau bukan itu alasanmu, "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan pola pikir Luhan yang sepertinya sedikit bermasalah itu. Sehun heran kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti itu.

" Luhan, " Sehun beringsut dari tempatnya duduk berusaha mendekati Luhan yang menggeser pantanya lagi, " Lu .. "

" Jangan dekati aku ! " Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya, " Kau di situ saja, jangan dekati aku ! "

Sehun menghela nafas pelan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Luhan yang memintanya untuk tidak mendekat lagi.

" Luhan ada yang ingin aku ceritakan kepadamu, "

" Apa ? alasan kenapa kau jatuh cinta kepadaku ? "

Sehun menutup matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya kembali, lebih baik dia abaikan saja ocehan Luhan itu untuk sementara walau rasanya gemas sekali.

" Soal kenapa aku menyuruhmu menjauh dariku, "

Luhan langsung menatap Sehun serius, air wajahnya berubah. Selama ini dia memang tidak tahu alasan kenapa Sehun menyuruhnya untuk menjauh, berbuat kasar padanya dan bahkan seperti memusuhinya dan hari ini tiba-tiba saja Sehun ingin mengatakan alasannya.

" Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena sudah berbuat kasar kepadamu, padahal kau hanya berusaha menjadi teman yang baik kepadaku, "

Luhan menekuk kakinya hingga lututnya bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada kedua kaki dan kepalanya bertumpu pada lututnya

" Saat itu aku sudah mulai menyukaimu karena kepribadianmu yang seperti matahari pagi, hangat dan ramah kepada siapa saja kau bahkan berhasil meluluhkan gunung es sepertiku dan aku sudah berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu namun hidupku benar-benar berangkat saat itu.

" Saat itu bisa dibilang adalah masa terpuruk dalam hidupku, Ayahku selingkuh dan ibuku mengetahuinya, mereka selalu bertengkar setiap hari sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerai saat itu adalah yang terberat bagiku, aku sendirian tidak tahu harus bagaimana, kakakku satu-satunya pergi dari rumah melimpahkan semua bebannya di pundakku,"

" Sehun .. "

" Aku tidak mau kau terlibat dalam masalahku Luhan maka dari itu aku mengasarimu dan membuatmu menjauh dariku bahkan membenciku. Aku pikir dengan cara itu maka aku juga bisa untuk mengubur perasaanku padamu, namun nyatanya aku jadi menyiksa diriku sendiri haha aku bodoh ya ? "

Sehun tertawa namun bisa dengan jelas dilihat Luhan kalau Sehun tidak benar-benar tertawa. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang selama ini dia tutupi dengan tingkah dinginnya itu. Andai Luhan tahu alasan Sehun yang sebenarnya dari dulu ..

" Sehun .. " kali ini Luhan mendekat ke arah Sehun, tangannya meraih tangan kiri Sehun lalu menggenggamnya erat, " Seharusnya kau menceritakan hal itu dari dulu kepadaku, walau kemampuanku terbatas tapi paling tidak kau tidak perlu menanggung semuanya sendirian, "

Mata Sehun menatap lurus ke arah mata Luhan. Bisa dilihatnya ada ketulusan yang terpancar dari sana, bukan kepura-puraan yang selama ini dia takutkan bukan juga rasa kasihan yang membuat jijik. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan Luhan yang masih menggenggam tanganya erat

" Sudahlah lagipula itu sudah berlalu, hidupku sudah lebih baik sekarang, "

" tapi Sehun .. kau pasti sangat kesepian kan ? dan aku dengan bodohnya aku terpancing emosiku dan malah pergi menjauhimu, "

Sehun menggeleng, " Bukan salahmu, lagipula aku yang membuatmu jauh dariku .. "

Luhan mengangguk dan mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai Luhan kembali bersuara, " Dan Sehun kau bilang kau menyukai sejak lama ? berarti selama ini kau memendam cinta sebelah tangan terhadapku ? "

" I-iya, "

" Aku tidak menyangka kau tipe orang seperti itu, maksudku kau tidak terlihat seperti tipe melankolis yang memendang cinta sebelah tangan selama itu ? Sekitar dua tahun ? hatimu pasti terbuat dari besi "

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " Maksudmu ? "

" Karena kalau orang biasa pasti sudah mati, " jawab Luhan asal kemudian dia tertawa, tawa yang selalu membuat Sehun jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi, tawa yang bisa menyembuhkan kesakitannya

Sehun ikut tersenyum kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit pipi Luhan, " kau itu sembarangan sekali kalau bicara, "

" Ya Oh Sehun ! lepaskan aku ! " ronta Luhan dan Sehunpun langsung melepaskannya. Namun tak berapa lama Sehun kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, dia memposisikan wajah Luhan agar menghadap ke arahnya.

" Luhan, kau sekarang tahu kan aku sudah menyimpan perasaan terhadapmu dan kau tahu, selama itu aku tersiksa. Aku menyukaimu, dan aku tidak bohong sungguh, aku memang terlihat seperti pria brengsek yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang namun sungguh aku tulus mencintamu, maukah kau menerimaku ? "

Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya, dia tahu kali ini Oh Sehun tidak berbohong hanya saja tidak semudah itu langsung menerima Oh Sehun menjadi pacarnya karena banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan lagi ah bukan .. mungkin hanya soal perasaannya sendiri saja.

" Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang Luhan .. " kata Sehun sambil melepaskan Luhan

" Sehun .. bukannya aku ingin menolakmu .. "

" Kau menerimaku ? " Luhan memutar matanya karena Sehun seenaknya memotong omongannya

" Sehun dengarkan aku, bukannya aku ingin menolakmu tapi banyak hal yang harus aku pertimbangkan untuk menjadi kekasihmu, aku tidak bisa begitu saja bilang iya .. kau mungkin sudah menyimpan perasaanmu terhadapku selama dua tahun namun aku baru pertama ini mendengarnya dan dengan buruknya hubungan kita selama ini aku sedikit ragu dengan semua ini dan juga teman-temanku dan Kris apa kata mereka kalau tahu-tahu kita berpacaran, selama ini yang mereka tahu kita .. " ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Luhan

" Tidak masalah bagiku, aku sudah menunggumu cukup lama tidak akan masalah bagiku untuk menunggu lagi .. kau bisa memikirnya secara perlahan Luhan dan jika kau sudah mantap dengan perasaanmu kau bisa menjawab pernyataanku ini, "

Luhan tidak menjawab dia hanya menatap Sehun sendu, sebenarnya dia tidak mau juga membuat Sehun tersiksa lebih dari ini namun jika dia langsung menjawab iya dengan perasaan yang masih tidak menentu dia takut malah akan melukai Sehun.

Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Sehun soal orang tuanya, dia tidak mau lagi menambah luka batin Sehun. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka bahwa di balik wajah dingin dan sikap kasarnya Sehun sebenarnya menyimpan cerita sedih seperti itu. Wajar kalau Kris selalu membelanya mungkin saja karena Kris sadar kalau Sehun sebenarnya baik dia hanya bersikap seperti itu untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

" hei, Lu kau melamun ? " Sehun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan yang terlihat seperti orang melamun

" Tidak, " jawab Luhan cepat

" Kalau begitu ya sudah, aku akan memanggil bantuan, " Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel yang sedari tadi dia simpan di saku belakang celananya

Mata Luhan langsung melebar melihat Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel yang dia bilang tadi dia tinggal bersama tasnya di kantin.

" Kau mengerjaiku lagi ? " Luhan memukul lengan Sehun berkali-kali sedangkan Sehun sendiri sedang menunggu panggilannya diangkat oleh Kris

" Kris, bisa kau tolong aku ? hmm aku dan Luhan terjebak di dalam gudang sebelah kamar mandi koridor yang menuju kantin " kata Sehun , " Iya, yang di gedung F itu yang paling sepi pintunya macet dan tidak bisa dibuka, "

" Baiklah aku menunggumu secepatnya, punggung Luhan sakit lagi sepertinya cepat ya, " Sehun mengakhiri telponnya dengan Kris, dia menoleh menatap Luhan yang balik menatapnya dengan matanya yang melebar, " nanti kalau Kris datang kau harus pura-pura sakit ya ? "

" Kenapa ? "

" Aku sengaja bilang begitu supaya bantuan cepat datang, dasar bodoh ! " jawab Sehun sambil mencubit hidung Luhan dengan gemas

" Iya aku mengerti ! " bentak Luhan sambil menampik tangan Sehun dari hidungnya, " Dan kau jangan bilang apa-apa soal pernyataan cintamu, "

" Bukannya aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu ? "

" Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka menyebar gossip ? "

Sehun menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahunya, " Mungkin tidak sih, tapi kan bisa saja kau cerita kepada Baekhyun dan Minseok. Minseok ya .. mungkin dia tidak masalah tapi Baekhyun yang bermulut besar itu.. Aww ! " Sehun mengusap lengannya yang baru saja ditonjok oleh Luhan

" Jangan bicara sembarangan soal temanku, dasar kau bodoh ! "

" Tapi Baekhyun kan .. aww ! " sekali lagi Luhan menonjoknya kali ini bahu Sehun yang menjadi sasaran, " kau ini kasar sekali sih, tapi aku menyukaimu .. selalu "

Dan Luhan bisa merasakan panas menjalar ke mukanya yang sekarang sudah pasti berubah menjadi merah. Oh dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang mendadak jadi tidak beraturan.

TBC

* * *

Happy1220hunhanday ~~~~~

Update cepet buat yang rajin meninggalkan review dan membaca fanficku hihihi

Love u all

Windz


	12. Chapter 12

EXO Hunhan fic

Presented by Thisiswinddz

Diclaimer : I do own nothing but the stories

Warning : Yaoi, typo dan kesalahan lainnya

Main pairing : Hunhan, yang lain nyusul di chapter lain

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

* * *

Chapter 12 – Lies

" Apa-apaan sih Oh Sehun itu, " gumam Luhan sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa panas itu. Dia dalam perjalanan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh rambutnya yang lengket tersiram cola. Setelah Kris datang membukakan pintu untuknya dan Sehun, dia langsung kabur begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun dan Kris yang belum sempat berkata apapun.

 _Well_ , mungkin membasuh rambutnya yang lengket itu hanya alasan karena Luhan sepertinya lebih ingin untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah entah karena apa, entah karena udara yang mulai dingin atau karena ucapan Sehun.

" _.. tapi aku menyukaimu_ _,_ _selalu "_

Wajah Luhan jadi panas lagi ketika dia memikirnya. Dengan kasar dia membasuh wajahnya dengan air, tidak peduli percikannya membasahi kerah baju sampai ke bagian ke dada.

Selama ini dia selalu membenci Oh Sehun namun fakta bahwa Oh Sehun ternyata sengaja membuatnya benci karena tidak ingin dirinya terseret masalah keluarga Sehun membuat hati Luhan terasa aneh. Dan juga pernyataan cinta Sehun padahal dia sudah jelas mengatakan bahwa dia butuh waktu karena semuanya terlalu mendadak, sudah dengan jelas dia tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap Sehun namun semuanya terasa aneh ketika tiba-tiba saja dia tersipu seperti itu.

 _Wait !_

 _Tersipu ?_

Luhan menyiramkan air ke wajahnya sekali lagi sebelum dengan kasar menarik tissue untuk mengelap wajahnya kemudia melempar tissue yang sudah basah itu ke tempat sampah. Lebih baik sekarang pulang saja untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Dengan malas Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi dan ketika itu dia teringat dengan Kai yang dia tinggalkan di kantin. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung namun dia sadar bahwa ponselnya mati. Luhan membenarkan tas selempang di bahunya, hari ini dia pulang naik bus karena Kris sudah pasti harus latihan bola dan juga Sehun, dia tidak bisa mengharapkan Sehun akan datang seperti biasa karena sudah pasti dia juga latihan.

Eh ?!

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa dia jadi mengharapkan Sehun begitu. Sudahlah sepertinya dia harus cepat pulang atau mampir ke salon dulu untuk mencuci otak eh mencuci rambut, sekalian memotong rambutnya yang sudah kepanjangan dan juga mengganti warna rambut karena yang lama sudah mulai luntur.

Ah boleh juga ! batin Luhan senang.

Sayang Baekhyun dan Minseok tidak bersamanya sekarang ini. Pasti Baekhyun yang hobi menganti warna rambut tiga bulan sekali itu akan senang kalau diajak ke salon dan Minseok dia pasti memilih untuk duduk diam sambil mengamati kedua temannya.

Ya Sudahlah besok pamer rambut baru kepada mereka saja. Pasti Baekhyun akan merajuk karena tidak diajak dan Minseok pasti hanya tersenyum saja dan juga apa kata Sehun nanti ..

Luhan jadi merinding sendiri karena lagi-lagi dia mengikutsertakan nama Sehun.

 _Aku kenapa sih ? apa tadi saat bersama Sehun dengan diam-diam dia menempelkan sesuatu di tubuhku seperti barang dari dukun yang membuatku jadi menyembut namanya terus ?_

Luhan berhenti berjalan kemudian memukul pipinya sendiri dengan keras hingga membuat orang yang berada di sekitarnya jadi menatapnya aneh.

" Tidak mungkin, Sehun main dukunkan ? hahaha "

Sekarang Luhan malah tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila

" Hei, bukankah itu adik Kris ? kenapa dia bicara sendiri lalu tertawa seperti itu ? sudah gila ya ? "

Tawa Luhan langsung berhenti ketika dia mendengar selentingan tidak enak dari seorang gadis dan teman prianya berkata yang tidak-tidak soal dirinya. Diapun menatap tajam kedua orang itu yang langsung berbisik dan menyingkir.

" Dia dengar, dia dengar ! "

Luhan masih menatap kedua orang itu sampai mereka tidak kelihatan lagi lalu mendengus kesal sebelum melanjutkan berjalan kali ini lebih cepat.

**** deerwind ****

Luhan melempar tasnya ke atas sofa begitu dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia sendiri langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dari dalam kulkas. Dia kesal benar-benar kesal. Sebenarnya salah dia juga karena termakan promosi dari salon baru yang ternyata hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan.

Rambut Luhan memang sudah lebih pendek dan warna coklat madunya yang luntur sudah berubah. Hanya saja mereka memotongnya terlalu pendek dan tidak pendek sekali sih hanya bukan itu yang Luhan mau dan juga mereka bilang _darkbrown_ tapi yang Luhan lihat rambutnya itu berwarna hitam. Seharusnya dia memang harus pergi dengan Baekhyun saja dia kan jago urusan seperti ini.

Luhan mengembalikan botol minumnya ke dalam kulkas setelah selesai meneguk separuh isinya. Ingat Baekhyun jadi ingat dia harus mengisi daya batrei ponselnya.

Luhan menyambar tas yang tergeletak di sofa kemudian menuju kamarnya.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, Luhan selesai mandi dan memasak ramen dia kembali ke kamarnya. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mencabut ponselnya dari _charger_ kemudian menelepon Kai.

" Hai, Kai .. "

" Luhan .. "

" Kai, maaf aku tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu di kantin hanya saja kau tahu aku tidak ingin kau bertengkar dengan Sehun, " kata Luhan perlahan

" Tidak apa-apa, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi aku yang salah karena terlalu dekat denganmu wajar saja dia cemburu, "

Pelipis Luhan berkedut, " Apa maksudmu ? "

" Hahaha lo bukannya dia menyukaimu ya ? kita terlalu intim sih, maaf ya aku jika sudah akrab dengan orang suka lupa diri dan sepertinya aku membuatmu kena masalah, Kyungsoo-ku bilang aku harus mengubah kebiasaanku karena bisa membuat orang salah paham dan dia benar, "

Luhan menaruh sebelah tangannya ke atas jidat sementara tangan satunya masih setia memegang ponsel. Orang seperti Kai saja sadar kalau Sehun menyukainya bagaimana dia tidak ? apa dia sebodoh itu hingga tidak menyadarinya. Kalau begitu Baekhyun dan yang lain juga tahu ? lalu kenapa mereka diam saja ? apa mereka tahu dan …. " Aish sial ! " Luhan mengumpat pelan ketika menyadari sesuatu

" Hei, Luhan ? ada apa ? " tanya Kai

" Ah ! " Luhan sampai lupa kalau dia tadi sedang mengobrol dengan Kai, " Tidak apa-apa. Sudah dulu ya Kai, salam untuk pacarmu itu dan besok kau tidak boleh lupa kau sudah janji untuk membawakanku poster original gundam the series itu ! "

" Iya ! besok aku bawa, sampai jumpa, "

" Yups ! " setelah memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan Kai, Luhan langsung menghubungi Baekhyun untuk meminta penjelasan namun baru masuk nada panggil pertama Luhan langsung mematikan kembali telponnya.

Dia lempar ponselnya ke atas kasur sebelum dia membaringkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar ketika dia mengingat kejadian kejadian yang sepertinya janggal terutama setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Baik Baekhyun atau Minseok selalu beralasan jika dimintai tolong oleh Luhan dan ujung-ujungnya pasti Sehun yang membantunya. Kris juga begitu, pasti juga pada akhirnya Sehun yang dia suruh.

Apa mereka berkomplot untuk mengerjainya ?

Luhan bangun lagi dari posisi dia tidur lalu duduk bersila di atas kasur sambil memikirkannya kembali.

" Apa Sehun ikut terlibat ? " gumam Luhan

" Aish, kalau dia terlibat untuk mengerjaiku apa alasannya ? dia terlalu dendam padaku dan cerita soal orangtuanya itu bohong ? lalu Baekhyun dan Minseok apa mereka juga diam-diam membenciku dan pura-pura jadi temanku lalu sekarang ingin mengerjaiku ? " Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika dia memikirkan segala kemungkinan, " Dan Kris .. dia kakakku ? apa dia juga tega mengerjaiku ? "

" Ah tidak ! tidak ! " Luhan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya sendiri, " itu tidak masuk akal, Baekhyun dan Minseok tidak mungkin jahat kepadaku, dan Kris juga tidak mungkin setega itu "

" Mungkin saja, Sehun tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Minseok menyadari perasaannya kepadaku, lalu Baekhyun dan Minseok membuat rencana untuk mendekatkan Sehun padaku karena kami selalu bertengkar dan tentu saja mereka butuh bantuan Kris, "

Luhan mengangguk mantap dengan teorinya kali ini, " Kalau itu benar berarti selama ini mereka benar-benar mengerjaiku, " Luhan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari ponsel yang tadi dia lempar sembarangan " Ah ketemu, " begitu ponselnya ketemu dia langsung mencari nomer ponsel Sehun.

Dia harus bicara dengan Sehun. Dia ingin membalas teman-temannya itu. Bukannya dia marah hanya saja dia tidak suka temannya itu sok jadi mak comblang agar dia dan Sehun jadian. Itu kan masalah perasaan tidak bisa dipaksaan.

Luhan mengetik pesan dengan cepat untuk Sehun kemudian mengirimnya.

Setelah lebih dari setengah Luhan berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur menunggu balasan dari Sehun akhirnya ponselnya berbunyi juga. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya ketika Sehun setuju untuk menemuinya namun dahi Luhan berkerut ketika dia membaca tempat dan waktu yang di tentukan oleh Sehun.

 _Mini market dekat rumahmu_

 _Jam sepuluh malam._

Tadinya Luhan ingin protes namun dia urungkan niatnya jadi hanya menjawab iya kemudian meletakkan ponselnya lagi. Lama-lama dia mengantuk juga jadi lebih baik sekarang dia tidur dulu nanti juga Kris akan membangunkannya.

**** deerwind****

" Xiao Lu, bangun sudah saatnya makan malam, aku bawakan ayam kesukaanmu "

Luhan menggeliat ketika Kris mengusik tidurnya butuh waktu sekitar lima untuknya benar-benar bangun. Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku

" Kenapa dengan rambutmu ? " komen Kris begitu melihat rambut baru Luhan

" Ingin ganti saja, " jawab Luhan singkat, dia sedang malas berdebat dengan Kris, " sepertinya kau bilang, kau membelikanku ayam, aku lapar ingin cepat makan, " kata Luhan sambil melewati Kris begitu saja

Kris sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengikuti Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kamar menuju dapur.

Luhan sendiri sudah berada meja makan sambil memegang paha ayam favoritnya. Kris berjalan melewati Luhan namun tangannya iseng untuk mengacak-acak rambut Luhan yang masih sedikit berbau amoniak karena proses pewarnaan.

" Kenapa kau merubah rambutmu seperti itu ? wajahmu jadi seperti anak smp tahu ? kalau di culik bagaimana ? " kata Kris sambil menarik kursi dan mendudukinya, " Eh tapi siapa juga yang mau menculikmu ? kau kan cerewet, manja dan merepotkan, baru lima menit juga kau sudah pasti dikembalikan, "

" Memangnya aku spongebob, " protes Luhan sambil melempar tulang ayam di tangannya ke arah Kris yang langsung menghindar

" Dasar jorok ! " kata Kris sambil mengambil sepotong sayap ayam dihadapannya, " Eh, lusa aku ada pertandingan kau jangan datang ya, kau bawa sial soalnya, "

" Siapa juga yang mau datang panas-panasan menontonmu mengejar bola kesana kemari, tenang saja, aku tidak akan datang kok, " Luhan kemudian menguyah potongan ayam lagi

" Yang benar ? tapi Sehun kali ini maju sebagai pemain utama, "

Luhan melirik Kris sekilas. Nah kan, Sehun lagi, selalu dikaitkan dengan Sehun . Batinnya

" Lalu apa hubungannya denganku ? aku tidak minat, " Luhan menaruh dada ayam yang baru setengah dia habiskan ke dalam kardus bungkus ayam goreng kemudian mengangkatnya, " Aku mau makan di ruang tamu saja, " kata Luhan sementara tangan kirinya mengambil sebotol soda yang tadi baru dibuka oleh Kris

" Yah, rusa jelek ! aku belum sempat minum itu, " teriak Kris namun Luhan tidak peduli dia sudah pergi lebih dulu.

**** deerwind ****

Pukul sepuluh malam, Luhan sudah bersiap untuk pergi menemui Sehun. Karena mini market itu dekat dengan rumahnya jadi dia hanya memakai sweatpants dan juga hoodie namun kali ini hoodie polos berwarna abu-abu dan itu baru Luhan bahkan baru membuka labelnya hari ini. Bukan hoodie butut yang biasa dia gunakan untuk tidur.

Luhan memasukkan dompet dan ponselnya ke dalam kantung depan hoodienya sebelum dia membuka pintu kamar namun dia tidak langsung melangkah keluar, dia kembali lagi ke dalam kamar dan merapikan rambut barunya di depan kaca baru dia pergi.

Kris yang asyik menonton acara lawak di televisi mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika Luhan keluar malam-malam dengan baju baru. Dia menegakkan badannya dan mengamati Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, " mau kemana malam-malam seperti ini ? "

" ke mini market sebentar, " jawab Luhan sambil berlalu

Krispun mengikuti adiknya yang sekarang sedang memakai sepatu di depan pintu, " ke mini market ? tolong belikan aku cemilan dong, "

" Kalau tidak lupa, sudah ya aku pergi dulu, "

Dan Luhanpun menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Kris yang terheran-heran. Biasanya Luhan paling malas keluar malam-malam seperti ini, apalagi disuruh beli cemilan biasanya dia akan langsung bilang malas, pergi sendiri tapi kali ini berbeda. Aneh.

Sementara itu Luhan berjalan dengan cepat menuju mini market yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Angin malam ini benar-benar kencang membuat Luhan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya agar tidak begitu kedinginan.

Untunglah Sehun sampai lebih dulu, Luhan bisa melihat motor Sehun terparkir di depan mini market tersebut. Sehun tidak terlihat jadi mungkin dia sudah ada di dalam.

Suara lonceng terdengar diikuti oleh sapaan ramah dari si penjaga kasir ketika dia membuka pintu. Dia melihat Sehun duduk bangku panjang yang menghadap ke jendela dengan _cup_ ramen mengepul di depannya.

Luhanpun langsung menghampirinya dan tanpa berbicara apapun dia duduk di samping Sehun.

Sehun sendiri menoleh sebentar ke sampingnya sedikit terpukau dengan penampilan baru Luhan yang lebih fresh, rambutnya yang gelap membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cerah dan potongan yang lebih pendek itu juga membuatnya terlihat muda seperti anak kecil

" apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? " tanya Sehun sambil menyodorkan _cup_ ramen dihadapannya ke depan Luhan sementara dia sendiri menegak segelas kopi instan yang tadi terletak di sebelah _cup_ ramen tersebut. Paling tidak rasa pahit kopi itu bisa menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh melihat Luhan yang makin mempesona.

" Untukku ? " tanya Luhan

" Tidak mau ? "

" Aku tidak bilang tidak mau, "

" Eh, kau mau bicara soal apa ? "

" Ah, itu .. " Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dia menceritakan soal teorinya tentang Baekhyun, Minseok dan Kris yang sepertinya bekerja sama menjadi mak comblang untuk mereka.

" Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu ? kau sendiri saja tidak sadar perasaanku terhadapmu, bagaimana dengan mereka ? " tanya Sehun

" Kai saja tahu kalau menyukaiku, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun dan Minseok yang lebih sering berada di sekitar kita tidak menyadarinya ? "

" Kai ? "

Bicara soal Kai, Luhan jadi ingat lagi kata-kata Kai soal Sehun yang cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. " Kau cemburu dengan Kai ? " pertanyaan Luhan sontak membuat Sehun tercengang untuk sesaat.

Luhan tertawa ringan, " kau menyiramku karena cemburu aku dekat-dekat dengan Kai ? hahaha " mata sayu Sehun melebar ketika Luhan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sehun masih dengan tertawa-tawa

" Sehun, Kai sudah punya pacar, kami dekat karena kami sama-sama suka dengan anime dan kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku menempel dengannya karena dia menjanjikanku poster original gundam! Lagipula Kai tidak akan selingkuh denganku, pacarnya itu menyeramkan sekali, aku baru bertemu dengannya namun dia langsung menatapku dengan tatapan seperti ini, " Sehun hampir tertawa melihat Luhan mempratekkan bagaimana Kyungsoo, pacar Kai memandangnya

" Mana aku tahu Kai sudah punya pacar ? dia saja memandangmu seperti itu, " gerutu Sehun sambil menyesap kopinya kembali dengan wajah datar walau dalam hati dia melompat kegirangan karena Kai dan Luhan hanya sebatas teman.

" Lalu kita harus bagaimana ? aku sudah menjelaskan padamu kalau aku masih belum tahu akan perasaanku terhadapmu dan mereka sepertinya terus memaksaku untuk dekat denganmu dan tadi belum apa-apa Kris langsung menyinggung soalmu, " Luhan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, " aku ingin mengerjai mereka balik, aku ingin lihat wajah Baekhyun, Minseok dan Kris kesal, "

" Apa rencanamu ? " tanya Sehun

" Mereka ingin kita dekat kan ? baiklah aku akan menempel padamu seperti yang mereka mau setelah mereka puas aku bongkar kalau kita cuma pura-pura, bagaimana ? " Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang melihat permen loli raksasa

" Daripada berpura-pura kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita benar-benar jadian ? " kata Sehun sambil mencodongkan badannya ke depan hingga jarak wajahnya hanya beberapa centi dari wajah Luhan hingga dia bisa merasakan hempaan nafasnya.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

EXO Hunhan fic

Presented by Thisiswinddz

Diclaimer : I do own nothing but the stories

Warning : Yaoi, typo dan kesalahan lainnya

Main pairing : Hunhan, yang lain nyusul di chapter lain

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

* * *

Chapter 13 : How do I say ?

" Daripada berpura-pura kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita benar-benar jadian ? " kata Sehun sambil mencodongkan badannya ke depan hingga jarak wajahnya hanya beberapa centi dari wajah Luhan hingga dia bisa merasakan hempaan nafasnya.

Jantung Luhan berdesir aneh. Mereka sudah sering berdekatan, bertengkar dan beradu argument sampai Luhan tidak lagi bisa menghitungnya, namun entah kenapa dia merasa seperti melihat Sehun untuk pertama kalinya.

Apakah mata Sehun memang setajam itu ? itu membuatnya terlihat mengintimidasi namun aktraktif disaat yang bersamaan. Luhan selalu mengira bahwa iris mata Sehun berwarna hitam, ternyata jika di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini, mereka berwarna coklat tua. Alis hitam yang terlihat sempurna yang sesekali tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang di model belah tengah. Hidung bangir dan bibir tipis. Semuanya terlihat sempurna di wajah kecilnya yang tam ..

Mata _hazel_ Luhan melebar kemudian mendorong dada Sehun, dia sendiri hampir terjatuh dari kursi ketika berusaha membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun. Perutnya mengencang dan telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin. Dia mengelapnya dengan _hoodie_ yang dipakainya, berusaha keras untuk menghilang kenyataan konyol bahwa untuk sejenak dia berpikir kalau Sehun itu tampan dan menarik.

" Jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, " katanya sambil memalingkan wajah yang memanas

" Wajahmu merah ? kau sudah mulai menyukaiku ya ? "

Mata Luhan melebar mendengar pertanyaan Sehun berikutnya. Diapun langsung menatap Sehun yang tersenyum kepadanya. Iya, tersenyum. Oh Sehun tersenyum kepadanya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, siapa tahu matanya membuat ilusi. Oh Sehun yang berwajah dingin dan datar itu tersenyum kepadanya.

" Diam berarti aku benar, " Sehun meraih tangan Luhan kemudian mengusapnya pelan, " Aku menarik ucapanku soal aku tidak apa-apa jika harus menunggumu lebih lama. Aku bohong karena sejujurnya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku memberimu waktu dua hari untuk menolakku atau menerimaku, "

" O-oh Sehun .. "

" Pertandingan lusa datanglah, temui aku setelah pertandingan usai dan berikan jawabanmu, " tambah Sehun

" Tapi Sehun .. "

" Aku menunggumu .. " mata Luhan melebar lagi ketika Sehun mengecup punggung tangannya membuatnya lupa kalau dia sudah janji tidak akan datang karena Kris melarangnya.

" Sudah larut, cepat habiskan ramenmu atau aku akan membuangnya. Cepat pulang besok kita kuliah jam tujuh, "

" Tunggu Sehun, "

" Apalagi ? kau tidak perlu menjawabku sekarang. Pikirkan baik-baik, aku memberimu waktu dua hari, "

" Bukan itu, hanya saja .. Kris bilang jangan datang, karena kalau aku datang di pertandingan dia pasti terkena sial dan aku sudah berjanji padanya, " jelas Luhan

Sehun tertawa ringan.

Jantung Luhan terdegup dua kali lebih kencang ketika suara tertawa Sehun yang bagaikan lonceng terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Tadi dia tersenyum dan sekarang tertawa. Ya Tuhan.

" Hei, kenapa kau jadi melamun ? " Sehun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan membuat Luhan kembali ke alam nyata. Luhan menahan nafasnya secara tidak sadar saat Sehun menepuk pahanya ringan, " Kau tidak perlu melihat pertandingannya, kau hanya perlu datang ketika sudah selesai, kali ini kita bermain di kampus kita sendiri, kau tunggu saja di ruang klub, "

Dan Luhanpun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia setuju.

****deerwind****

Keesokkan paginya Luhan datang dengan tampang lusuh. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa setiap dia memejamkan mata maka bayangan wajah saat Sehun tersemyum akan selalu nampak.

Rasanya memang aneh sekali. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba seperti ini ? Tadi pagi dia sempat bertemu Sehun di tempat parkir. Dan Luhan merasakan itu lagi dan rasa-rasanya semakin parah saja. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai menyadari hal-hal kecil tentang Sehun yang perut seperti kram lagi. Seperti bagaimana rambut Sehun selalu terlihat halus dan kembali ke bentuk semula bahkan setelah Sehun melepas helm dari kepalanya. Dan bagaimana bahu Sehun yang lebar terlihat begitu pas di tubuh jangkungnya. Membuat terlihat seperti model.

Luhan membenturkan kepalanya di meja ketika sampai di ruang kelas. Baekhyun dan Minseok yang tadinya sibuk entah dengan apa langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai tidak waras. Dia sudah kenal Sehun dari awal kuliah namun dia sama sekali tidak pernah menduga bahwa Sehun itu semenarik ini. Baiklah, mungkin saja dia dulu dibutakan oleh rasa bencinya terhadap Sehun dan sekarang ketika mereka baikkan dia mulai memperhatikan Sehun dan terta .. rik.

" Tidak mungkin! " gumam Luhan sambil menjambak rambutnya

" Kau sudah gila ya ? " tanya Baekhyun

" Bukan urusanmu, " jawab Luhan singkat

" Karena Sehun ya ? " tanya Baekhyun lagi

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia jadi ingat soal kecurigaannya dengan Baekhyun dan Minseok yang berusaha menjadi mak comblang buatnya dan Sehun, daripada dia membalas mengerjai Baekhyun dan Minseok dan membuat hal tersebut menjadi lebih rumit lagi lebih baik dia bertanya langsung saja atau lebih tepatnya mendamprat langsung kedua temannya.

Namun rasanya hal itu harus di tunda karena dia melihat dosen mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Terpaksa dia harus menunggu sampai kelas berakhir nanti beruntung hari ini kuliah hanya dua sks saja

Begitu dosen mereka meninggalkan ruangan kesempatan Luhan akhirnya datang. Dia melihat Baekhyun dan Minseok yang sedang membereskan barang mereka secara bergantian.

" Hei, kalian berdua, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, "

" Soal apa ? " tanya Minseok

" Soal benar tidaknya kalian berusaha mencomblangkan aku dan Sehun, " Luhan masih menatap kedua sahabatnya itu secara bergantian berusaha menangkap gelagat aneh dari keduanya ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Baekhyun tertawa kaku sementara Minseok hanya diam sambil memasang wajah polos, " Mencomblangkanmu dengan Sehun ? untuk apa ? kurang kerjaan saja, benar tidak, Minseok ah ? " tanya Baekhyun masih dengan tawa kakunya yang membuat Luhan makin curiga

" Benar sekali, untuk apa, " timpal Minseok setuju dengan Baekhyun, Luhan tidak semudah itu percaya dia dengan mereka berdua tentu saja, namun dia sendiri jadi bingung masalahnya dia hanya menebak berdasarkan asumsinya sendiri dan tidak punya bukti.

" Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau ganti gaya rambut ya ? kenapa tidak mengajakku kalau mau ke salon ? " tanya Baekhyun seperti berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Luhan terdiam, dia mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sekarang memegang rambutnya dan meracau soal bagaimana potongan rambut barunya. Otaknya terus berpikir bagaimana cara membuat Baekhyun dan Minseok mengaku. Lalu dia teringat perkataan Kai di telepon kemarin, soal bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan, bahwa dari tatapan matanya saja sudah ketahuan kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan.

" Kalian tahu Sehun menyukaiku ? "Pertanyaan Luhan kali ini membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya mengoceh jadi terdiam.

" Se-sehun menyukaimu ? aku baru dengar sekarang, ya kan Minseok ? " lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum kaku seperti salah tingkah

Luhan menghela nafas, " Kalian tahu kalau kemarin Sehun itu me .. " Luhan terdiam, Sehun berpesan untuk tidak mengatakan soal kemarin itu pada Baekhyun yang mulutnya terkenal ember itu. Tapi sudahlah, nanti juga cepat atau lambar mereka juga akan tahu kok, " Sehun kemarin menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku, "

" hah ?! " Minseok dan Baekhyun berseru secara bersamaan

" Sehun menyatakan perasaannya ? bagaimana ceritanya ? lalu kau menerima atau menolaknya ? " pertanyaan yang datang beruntun dari kedua temannya membuat Luhan jadi pusing

" Hentikan! Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan kalian, kalian harus jujur dulu padaku ? kalian tahu kan Sehun menyukaiku ? " dan Luhan menceritakan obrolannya dengan Kai lalu dia juga menceritakan kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang dia alami beberapa waktu ini, " dan kalian janji bahwa kalian tidak boleh heboh, mengerti ? " tambah Luhan sambil mengacungkan kedua jari kelingkingnya

" Aku janji, " jawab Minseok sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking kiri Luhan

Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih terlihat ragu, " Kalau kau tidak mau dengar ya sudah, aku cerita saja pada Minseok dan kau tidak boleh tahu soal ini, ", mendengar ancaman Luhan, Baekhyun langsung menautkan kelingkingnya, " baiklah aku janji aku tidak akan heboh ! "

" Baiklah, " Luhan berkata sambil melepaskan kedua tautan pada kelingkingnya, diapun membereskan buku-bukunya yang masih berserakan diatas meja ke dalam tas, " Aku akan cerita semuanya tapi jangan di sini, terlalu banyak saksi mata, "

Luhan melihat layar ponselnya untuk mengetahui jam berapa sekarang, " Baek, jam segini ibumu tidak ada di rumah kan ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk, " baguslah, kita ke tempat Baekhyun saja. Oh iya, pesan ayam ya, aku lapar tapi kalian berdua yang traktir, " kata Luhan dengan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya

" kenapa harus kami yang bayar ? " tanya Minseok

" Iya kenapa harus kami ? " tambah Baekhyun

" Karena aku mau kalian yang bayar, tapi kalau kalian tidak mau ya sudah aku pulang saja, aku tidak mau cerita, " Luhan mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun dan Minseok

" Lu tunggu, "

Luhan menyeringai ketika dia mendengar bahwa kedua temannya yang sudah kelewat penasaran itu menyusulnya. Enak juga ya mengerjai sahabat sendiri seperti ini. Luhan langsung memasang tampang polos lagi ketika Baekhyun dan Minseok sudah berada di sampingnya.

" baiklah, aku yang bayar, tapi kau benar-benar akan menceritakan sesuatu kan ? " tanya Baekhyun meminta konfirmasi dari Luhan yang langsung dibalas oleh anggukan dari Luhan sendiri, " tentu saja aku kan sudah janji " begitu jawab Luhan

Namun begitu sampai di tempat Baekhyun dan bahkan sampai pesanan ayam mereka datangpun Luhan tidak kunjung memulai ceritanya karena Luhan bilang ingin makan dulu karena perutnya sudah keroncongan walau sebenarnya itu bohong sih, dia lagi-lagi mengerjai kedua sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang menungguinya selesai makan dengan nampang seperti orang sakit perut. Kasihan juga sih sebenarnya cuma Luhan hanya ingin membalas sedikit keisengan mereka itu.

Setelah menghabiskan potongan ayam ketiga Luhan merasa inilah saatnya untuk memulai cerita. Tapi sebelum itu dia memastikan bahwa kedua temannya masih mengingat janji mereka untuk tidak heboh.

" Kami ingat ! sudahlah kau ingin cerita apa ? jangan membuatku penasaran Luhan ! aku membatalkan janjiku untuk makan siang bersama Yeolli karenamu, sekarang cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau ceritakan! " Baekhyun yang kesabarannya sudah diambang batas langsung meledak karena Luhan masih saja berbelit-belit

" Oh Sehun menyatakan perasaannya padaku ! " Seru Luhan

Baekhyun dan Minseok mematung, mereka tercengang untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan heboh seperti anjing laut yang sedang main sirkus. Sementara Minseok menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan memandang tidak percaya kepada Luhan.

" Lalu kau menerimanya ? kau bilang iya kan ? " Baekhyun sepertinya melupakan janjinya untuk tidak heboh karena sekarang dia berpindah duduk di sebelah Luhan kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat, " Apa jawabanmu ? kau menerimanya kan ? "

Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan malas, dia tahu kalau akan jadi seperti ini, untung saja dia memilih tempat aman untuk mengantisipasi keadaan ini.

" Tidak, aku belum memberi jawaban, " kata Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun

" kenapa ? " tanya Baekhyun lagi

" Karena aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku kepadanya, "

" tapi Sehun sudah menyukaimu sejak .. Aww ! " Minseok tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Baekhyun melempar tulang ayam kepadanya sambil memberikan kode untuk tidak bicara lagi

" Sudahlah, aku sudah tahu kok, kalian bekerja sama dengan Kris untuk mendekatkan aku dan Sehun kan ? "

Baekhyun dan Minseok bersiap untuk menyangkal lagi namun Luhan menyahutnya lebih dulu, " Mengaku saja, aku tidak akan marah kok lagipula kalian itu kentara sekali. Kalian pikir aku tidak akan curiga begitu ? sejak aku pulang dari rumah sakit kalau aku butuh bantuan pasti kalian menolakku, Kris juga begitu dan ujung-ujungnya kalian pasti melemparku ke Oh Sehun, pasti ada maksud dan tujuan tertentu kan ? "

Baekhyun dan Minseok saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mereka mengakui perbuatan mereka, " Iya, kami memang sengaja melakukan itu karena kami lelah melihat bertengkar dengan Sehun karena hal sepele dan lagipula .. " Minseok terlihat ragu, lalu dia melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya

" Saat kau masih tidak sadarkan diri, kami melihat Sehun menciummu, disini, "

Mata Luhan membelalak ketika dia melihat Baekhyun menunjuk bibirnya, " Kau tidak mengarangnya kan ? " tanya Luhan

" Kami berani bersumpah Luhan, bahkan Chanyeol juga lihat dan seingatku Sehun itu mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan menahan diri lagi untuk mencintaimu, " kata Baekhyun yang disambut anggukan kepala dari Minseok

" Karena itulah kami berniat mendekatkanmu dengan Sehun, karena bisa di lihat Sehun itu benar-benar tulus mencintaimu, "

" Tahu darimana kalau dia tulus ? apa dia juga berbicara langsung kepada kalian ? " tantang Luhan dia masih berusaha menyangkal semuanya walaupun dia sendiri sebenarnya bisa merasakan hal itu, merasakan kalau Sehun benar tulus kepadanya.

" Dia memang tidak berbicara apapun kepada kami, sungguh tapi Luhan aku mengerti sekali perasaan Sehun itu karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya sebelum aku jadian dengan Yeolli, jadi percayalah padaku, oke ? "

Luhan memegang dahinya dengan sebelah tangan kemudian membaringkan badannya di lantai ruang tamu Baekhyun yang dilapisi karpet berwarna coklat itu.

" lalu aku harus bagaimana ? Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapnya tapi .. "

" Tapi apa ? " tanya Baekhyun dan Minseok bersamaan

" Kemarin aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku, " Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak, dia jadi mengantuk karena penghangat lantai rumah Baekhyun ini mungkin karena semalam dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak makanya dia sekarang jadi mengantuk, " Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar ketika aku melihat Sehun, padahal sebelumnya tidak seperti itu dan aku juga selalu tertarik untuk mengamatinya, " Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan untuk menutupi rasa malunya ditambah lagi Baekhyun dan Minseok yang sekarang ini tertawa terbahak-bahak

" Aku rasa kau mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya Luhan sayang, " Baekhyun menahan tawanya sambil mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut

" Jatuh cinta apanya ? "

Baekhyun menarik kedua tangan Luhan sehingga wajah memerah Luhan kembali terlihat, " Kau merasa jantungmu berdebar saat kau melihatnya, kau setiap hari melihatnya namun kau merasa seperti saat pertama kau melihatnya, dan kau bilang sendiri kalau tertarik padanya, hei bung, aku pernah mengalami hal seperti itu, kau beruntung karena kau tidak perlu mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan sepertiku,"

" kau tahu Sehun mencintaimu, dia bahkan sudah menyatakan cinta padamu sementara aku, aku harus menahan rasaku lebih dahulu dan bahkan ketakutan sendiri karena aku sempat berpikir Yeolli akan menolakku, "

" tapi Baekhyun .. aku baru mengalaminya sehari apa kau yakin aku jatuh cinta ? siapa tahu aku cuma terpesona sesaat begitu, " sangkal Luhan lagi

" Asal kau tahu, cinta itu tidak mengenal waktu dia datang kapan saja, diwaktu yang tidak terduga dan juga cinta itu tidak ada batasannya, kau bisa jatuh cinta kapan saja jadi buat apa kau ragu ? terima saja Sehun " Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika mengatakannya

" Kau tahu darimana ? kau mengarang ya " bisik Minseok ditelinga Baekhyun dan langsung saja Baekhyun menyikut dada temannya itu

" Diam saja kau bodoh, kita harus meyakinkan Luhan, jangan merusaknya, " bisik Baekhyun sambil melirik Luhan yang sepertinya larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

" Tapi Baekhyun, aku harus bagaimana ? " tanya Luhan lagi

" Bagaimana apanya ? "

" Sehun memberiku waktu dua hari dan waktuku itu tinggal besok, aku harus bagaimana ? "

" Tsk, " Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah, lalu menyibak rambutnya dengan arogan sementara Minseok hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, tidak tahu kenapa walau sudah berteman lama tapi setiap kali melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun dia selalu merasa sedikit risih seperti sekarang ini, Baekhyun bersikap sok sekali soal urusan cinta

" Aku akan membantumu Luhan, kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku Byun Baekhyun pasti akan menolongmu, "

Dan Minseok merasa perutnya mulas ketika dia mendengar suara sok imut Baekhyun dan apalagi harus melihat tampanganya yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh itu. Semoga saja Baekhyun tidak menyesatkan Luhan terlalu jauh dan semoga saja Luhan tidak menjadi bodoh dan mau saja percaya nasihat cinta dari Baekhyun yang belum teruji kebenarannya itu. Minseok hanya berharap yang terbaik saja untuk temannya itu.

**** deerwind****

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah benar-benar gila, saat ini dia sedang berada di gerbang kampus sambil menggenggam erat payung di tangannya. Hujan turun sejak tadi pagi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Entah mungkin karena dia ketularan bodohnya Kris makanya dia mau menuruti nasehat Baekhyun.

Luhan sudah membulatkan tekad untuk datang di hari pertandingan dan memberi jawaban dengan Sehun. Dia bahkan sampai memesan taksi karena hujan yang begitu deras. Namun saat dia sudah berada di kampus malah jadi merasa ragu dan ingin pulang saja. Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang payung di tangannya. Dia sudah rela hujan-hujanan datang kemari, mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya untuk datang menemui Sehun karena (lagi-lagi) atas bantuan Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan jadi pakar masalah percintaan dia jadi menyadari satu hal dan dia tidak boleh mundur lagi. _Just now or never._

Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan sepak bola kampus mereka.

Jantungnya mulai berpacu lebih kencang seiring langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan lapangan. Luhan bersimpangan dengan gerombolan mahasiswa yang sepertinya baru selesai melihat pertandingan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Luhan jadi gugup lagi namun rasa gugupnya hilang ketika dia mendengar beberapa orang yang kembali dari lapangan membahas soal hasil pertandingan barusan.

Luhan berhenti sejenak, berusaha mencerna omongan dari orang-orang yang melewatinya. Tanpa peduli lagi Luhan melepaskan pegangannya pada payung yang dipegangnya kemudian berlari menoboros rombongan mahasiswa yang datang dari arah lapangan. Tujuannya adalah ruangan klub, dia bisa memutar arah dan melewati koridor kelas yang sepi namun itu terlalu jauh jadi dia putuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas, yaitu melewati tengah lapangan.

Luhan tidak peduli sepatu merahnya kotor karena lumpur dan badannya basah karena hujan, dia hanya berpikir untuk secepatnya menemui Sehun.

" _padahal sedikit lagi_ _,_ _kasihan sekali pasti kiper mereka merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menghentikan tendangan penalty lawan_ _,_ _"_

" _Kiper mereka itu Oh Sehun anak teknik kimia itu kan ? Iya dia pasti_ down _sekali_ , _bayangkan saja dia hanya berhasil menahan satu dari tiga tendangan_ , "

Nafas Luhan terengah ketika dia sudah berada di depan ruangan klub sepak bola. Keringatnya sudah bercampur dengan air hujan dan sepatunya sudah sepenuhnya berlumpur. Luhan bisa mendengar suara-suara dari dalam ruangan di depannya, namun dia tidak mungkin masuk sekarang. Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk segera menemui Sehun bagaimanapun juga dia harus bersabar lebih dulu.

Dia menyandarkan badannya ke tembok lalu merosot ke bawah. Dia menekuk lututnya kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangan di kakinya.

" Sehun pasti sedih sekali, " gumam Luhan

" Luhan ge ? "

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, matanya langsung melebar begitu melihat Zi tao kekasih Kris berdiri di hadapannya dengan nampang bingung. Luhan sendiri langsung mengangkat badannya hingga dia sudah berdiri sepenuhnya di hadapan Zi Tao.

" Ap .. apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? " tanya Luhan gugup

" Bertemu Kris ge tentu saja, kau sendiri kenapa basah-basahan di situ ? "

" Aku .. aku .. " Luhan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya memacu otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang tepat karena tidak mungkin kan dia ke sini untuk bilang bahwa dia mau menjawab pernyataan cinta.

" Zi tao kau datang, "

Mata Luhan melebar lagi ketika mendengar suara Kris, tanpa babibu lagi dia langsung berlari untuk mencari tempat persembunyian dan dia langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok ruangan klub lain berharap Kris tidak sempat untuk melihatnya lari.

" Tadi ada Lu ge di sini, tapi dia lari kemana ya ? " dari kejauhan Luhan bisa melihat Zi tao berusaha mencarinya, menenggok ke kanan dan ke kiri begitu juga dengan Kris, Luhanpun mengelus dadanya ketika dia melihat Kris mengajak Zi tao pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya

Luhan merosot lagi ke lantai yang dingin sambil menenangkan jantungnya yang masih tidak karuan. Dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri sambil mengembuskan nafas lewat mulut berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang kembali datang.

Dia bisa mendengar suara dari beberapa anggota klub bola yang lain berjalan entah ke arah yang sama dengan Kris ataupun sebaliknya. Luhan memutar badannya berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Namun sepertinya Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan bersembunyi sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa seseorang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? "

Luhan mematung ketika mendengar suara itu, dia bahkan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan hanya melihat ke arah sepasang kaki yang berbalut sepatu _sneaker_ yang begitu Luhan kenal.

Dengan perasaan takut Luhanpun mengangkat kepalanya, jantungnya benar-benar ingin melompat keluar ketika matanya beradu langsung dengan tatapan tajam Oh Sehun yang seakan menghunusnya dengan belati.

TBC

**** deerwind****

Jawabannya aku simpen buat next update aja ya hahahaha *evil laugh*


	14. Chapter 14

EXO Hunhan fic

Presented by Thisiswinddz

Diclaimer : I do own nothing but the stories

Warning : Yaoi, typo dan kesalahan lainnya

Main pairing : Hunhan, yang lain nyusul di chapter lain

Genre : Romance, humor, drama

* * *

Chapter 14 : Alright !

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? " Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya kembali ketika Luhan tidak menjawabnya

Mata Sehun menyipit ketika dia melihat air yang menetes dari ujung rambut Luhan dan juga bajunya, Sehun juga melihat sepatu Luhan yang kotor bercampur lumpur.

" Kau hujan-hujanan ? " tanya Sehun lagi dan kali ini dia tidak menunggu jawaban dari Luhan melainkan langsung menarik tangan Luhan, sehingga pria yang lebih pendek beberapa senti dari dirinya itu sekarang dalam posisi berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

" Apa kau terlalu bersemangat menjawab pernyataan cinta dariku hingga kau sampai basah seperti ini, " Sehun bermonolog ria sembari mengandeng Luhan menuju ruang klub.

Luhan sendiri masih menundukkan kepalanya dan menurut saja mengikuti langkah Sehun sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang lagi-lagi bergemuruh tidak karuan. Bahkan di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini saja Luhan masih bisa merasakan kalau badannya berkeringat saking tegangnya. Dan Luhan hanya berdiri mematung di belakang Sehun ketika pria itu sibuk memasukkan kunci untuk membuka ruang klub itu.

" Ayo masuk, " lagi-lagi Sehun mengandeng Luhan, menuntunnya masuk ke dalam ruang klub tersebut kemudian menyuruh Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dalam sana.

" Duduklah, aku rasa Kris hyung suka menyimpan baju cadangan di dalam lokernya, " kata Sehun sambil membuka loker Kris yang memang tidak terkunci itu, tangannya sibuk menyingkirkan beberapa barang yang sengaja di tinggal Kris untuk mencari baju yang bisa dipakai untuk Luhan.

Sementara itu Luhan hanya duduk sambil memandangi punggung Sehun yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Dia jadi kembali memikirkan perkataan salah satu mahasiswa yang bersimpangan dengannya saat menuju ruang klub ini, bukankah bilang tim mereka kalah dan Sehun sepertinya menerima tekanan paling besar karena tidak berhasil menahan tekanan lawan. Tapi … kenapa Sehun terlihat biasa saja ? seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa mungkin yang dikatakan mahasiswa tadi itu salah ?

Bibir Luhan jadi terasa gatal untuk menanyakan hal itu, namun kalau itu benar Luhan takut akan menyakiti Sehun.

" Ah-choo ! " Luhan mendadak bersin dan di saat yang bersamaan Sehun berhasil menemukan baju milik Kris

" Cepat ganti bajumu sebelum kau masuk angin, " kata Sehun sambil meletakan sebuah kaos dan celana training yang terlipat rapi di atas pangkuan Luhan, tumben sekali karena biasanya Sehun hanya akan melemparkannya tepat ke kepala Luhan.

" Di sini ? " tanya Luhan polos

" Iya, " jawab Sehun, " kenapa kau keberatan ? "

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

" Kalau begitu cepat ganti bajumu, " kata Sehun lagi, kali ini dia membantu Luhan melepas jaketnya basah, " Aku akan keluar sebentar, kalau kau merasa keberatan jika aku melihatmu ganti baju, " tambah Sehun sebelum dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Luhan menatap pintu yang sekarang kembali tertutup rapat itu untuk beberapa detik sebelum dia kembali bersin dan merasa badannya mulai menggigil.

" Sepertinya aku memang harus segera ganti baju daripada aku masuk angin," gumam Luhan, kemudian melepas kaosnya yang basah.

Ditumpukan baju yang di berikan Sehun juga ada sebuah handuk, sepertinya baru karena masih ada label yang menggantung. Luhan memakainya untuk mengelap badannya sebentar sebelum dia memakai kaos milik Kris. Terlalu besar, tentu saja karena walau mereka bersaudara tapi sayangnya badan Luhan tidak setinggi Kris.

Luhan mendengus kesal lalu memandang celana training yang juga milik Kris. "Yang jelas celana ini pasti kepanjangan, " cibir Luhan sambil melepas sepatunya yang kotor, " ahh, sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan sampai aku rela hujan-hujanan seperti tadi dan berlari ke sini, " Luhan menghela nafas sambil mengangkat sepatunya yang penuh lumpur, " padahal ini sepatu hadiah dari baba, jadi kotor seperti ini, " gumam Luhan kemudian melepas sepatunya yang satu lagi baru dia melepas jeans-nya yang juga basah.

**** deerwind ****

" Lu, kau sudah selesai ? " tanya Sehun dari luar

" Su-sudah, " jawab Luhan sedikit gemetar, bukan karena dia _nervous_ tapi kedingingan karena dia hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana _training_ tanpa alas kaki karena kaos kakinya juga kotor dan sedikit basah

Sehun membuka pintu dan begitu masuk dia mendapati Luhan duduk di kursi dengan kedua kaki dinaikkan ke atas, tangannya berada diatas lutut kelihatan jelas kalau Luhan menggigil kedinginan.

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum dia mengeluarkan sebuah jaket dari dalam tasnya, " pakailah, kau sudah menggigil seperti itu dan juga .. " pandangan Sehun turun pada kaki telanjang Luhan, " sepatumu juga basah ? kaos kakimu ? "

" Semuanya basah, " jawab Luhan sambil merapatkan jaket yang baru saja dikenakannya

"Apa kau terlalu bersemangat untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta dariku sampai kau hujan-hujanan seperti itu ? " wajah Luhan memerah mendengar perkataan dari Sehun, bibirnya terasa kaku hingga dia memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya karena bukan itu masalahnya, Luhan khawatir dengan Sehun setelah apa yang dia dengar tadi hanya saja …

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau simpan dulu saja jawabanmu, aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit nantinya kau terus-terusan kedinginan seperti ini, kita pergi dulu saja, " kata Sehun kemudian membalik badannya dan berjongkok di hadapan Luhan, " Naiklah, kau tidak mau berjalan tanpa alas kaki kan ? "

"Tapi Sehun .. " Luhan terlihat ragu sebentar namun dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "kalau aku tidak mengatakannya sekarang aku takut aku tidak punya keberanian lagi .. " lanjut Luhan lirih

Mendengar itu, Sehun membalikkan badannya kemudian tersenyum kepada Luhan, " kalau begitu katakanlah, "

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, padangannya tertuju pada kedua kaki telanjangnya. Sungguh dia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Oh _please_ Luhan, Baekhyun saja bisa melalui masa-masa menegangkan seperti ini. _Don't be a coward_ Lu. Luhan meremas tangannya sendiri, sambil memejamkan erat matanya sebelum dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, " Aku juga menyukaimu, mungkin kau tidak akan percaya bahwa pikiranku bisa secepat ini berubah, tapi Sehun rasanya aku mau gila jika aku .. "

Omongan Luhan terputus ketika Sehun langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

" Eh .. Sehun aku belum selesai bicara," kata Luhan lirih

" Aku tidak butuh alasanmu, kau bilang iya saja sudah cukup bagiku, " kata Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut

Luhan sendiri tidak berkata apapun, dia malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan Sehun. Merasa begitu lega dan nyaman. Perlahan matanya mulai memberat, badannya juga mulai lemas. Kenapa Luhan jadi merasa sangat ingin tidur sekarang ? benar-benar aneh.

Sehun merasa sedikit janggal ketika dia merasakan tubuh Luhan melemas di pelukannya. Dia menepuk bahu Luhan perlahan sambil memanggil namanya, namun karena tidak ada reaksi Sehun langsung meraih kepala Luhan, menjauhkan kepala Luhan dari bahunya. Matanya melebar ketika mendapati Luhan sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"oh tidak, Luhan ! "

**** deerwind ****

Luhan merasa melayang. Dia seperti berada diantara alam mimpi dan alam nyata. Dia bisa mendengar seseorang berbicara namun dia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang yang dibicarakan orang itu. Luhan rasanya ingin kembali tidur saja, apalagi tempat ini nyaman dan hangat. Benar-benar menyenangkan sekali rasanya.

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Bukankah tadi dia sedang bersama Sehun di ruang klub. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia disini. Apa yang terjadi, kenapa dia berada di sini. Yang dia ingat, dia gemetaran bukan karena hanya karena cuaca dingin dan dia kehujanan tapi juga karena dia takut dan tegang saat dia mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Sehun. Lalu Sehun mendekapnya dan Luhan merasa ingin tidur karena ..

Mata Luhan langsung terbuka lebar.

" Apa aku pingsan ? " gumam Luhan, lalu dengan sedikit susah payah Luhan mendudukkan diri kemudian bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur

" Kalau benar aku pingsan berarti itu memalukan sekali, " Luhan menarik rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi

" Tuan putri sudah bangun ? "

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegalauan Luhan. Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara lalu memberengut kesal, " Baekhyun ah .. "

Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan malas sambil berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidur Luhan. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Luhan kemudian menyentil dahi Luhan dengan keras.

" Sakit ! " keluh Luhan sambil mengusap dahinya yang sepertinya merah, " kau ini kenapa sih ? "

" Aku kesal padamu! Aku malu punya teman sepertimu, " kata-kata Baekhyun justru membuat Luhan semakin bingung

" Apa maksudmu ? memangnya aku berbuat apa kepadamu ? "

Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil menahan rasa kesalnya, " Kau itu membuatku malu saja, bagaimana bisa kau pingsan setelah menyatakan cinta ? oh tidak biar aku ralat, kau pingsan setelah menjawab pernyataan cinta asal kau tahu ! dan itu konyol sekali! Membayangkannya saja aku jadi malu, " kali ini Baekhyun meminjat jembatan hidungnya dengan dramatis

" Kau pikir aku tahu kalau aku bakal pingsan ? " Luhan berusaha membela diri

" Aku heran kenapa kau bisa pingsan seperti itu ? tapi masih mending kau pingsan bukannya mengompol di celana, " Baekhyun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, " Cepat keluar dan cuci muka sana, pacarmu sedang keluar dengan Chanyeol untuk membeli makan, "

Baekhyun sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar namun Luhan masih saja terdiam di tempat membuat Baekhyun kembali menghampiri sahabatnya itu lalu menarik tangannya, " Ayolah, kenapa kau malah melamun sih, "

" Iya-iya ! " protes Luhan sambil berusaha menyingkirkan selimut yang membelit kakinya, " Hm Baekhyun, ngomong-ngomong aku dimana ya ? yang jelas ini bukan kamarku atau kamarmu, "

" Ini apartemen Chanyeol, saat kau pingsan Sehun panik dan menghubungiku, kebetulan sekali aku dan Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kencan kami, " ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sarkastik, " dan karena aku adalah teman yang baik hati makanya aku dan Chanyeol memutar balik, datang ke kampus lalu membawamu ke sini, karena tempat ini dekat dengan kampus, "

" Kau sepertinya tidak ikhlas menolongku ? "

" Habisnya kau sih, seharusnya aku dan Chanyeol itu pergi berkencan, dan kau juga pacar barumu, si Oh Sehun sedang bersenang-senang tapi nyatanya kau malah pingsan seperti itu, "

Luhan baru saja akan membalas perkataan Baekhyun ketika terdengar suara dari luar.

" Sepertinya mereka sudah kembali, " kata Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan Luhan yang mendadak merasakan tubuhnya membeku kembali

" Ya Tuhan aku harus bagaimana, aku belum siap bertemu Sehun, " Luhan terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri yang entah merasa malu, _nervous_ , atau bagaimana tanpa menyadari bahwa Sehun datang mendekat kemudian memeluknya erat

" Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, aku benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu padamu ketika kau pingsan, " Sehun menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dari dahi Luhan kemudian mengecupnya berkali-kali.

" Sehun .. " lirih Luhan, wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas karena malu saat ini, rasanya sulit dipercaya kalau sekarang dia dan Sehun berpacaran padahal sebelum-sebelumnya juga mereka masih suka bertengkar akan hal sepele. Cinta itu sungguh tidak bisa diprediksi.

" Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa, aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau akan pingsan seperti itu, kau itu benar-benar polos ya ? " ucap Sehun sambil menahan tawa dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Luhan cemberut, bukannya tadi bilang tadi khawatir denganku tapi kenapa sekarang malah menertawaiku, batin Luhan kesal.

" Kau sama saja dengan Baekhyun, " Luhan meninju dada Sehun

" Maafkan aku, hanya saja .. "

" Aku tidak peduli, " Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun, " aku mau makan, " tambah Luhan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang langsung mengekor di belakangnya

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan di meja makan mengalihkan perhatian mereka sebentar kepada Luhan yang berjalan di depan Sehun dengan tampang kesal.

" Hei, apa-apaan ini ? kalian baru saja jadian dan sekarang sudah bertengkar ? percuma saja kau itu menjawab pernyataan cinta Sehun sampai pingsan seperti itu kalau akhirnya kalian bertengkar lagi, " komentar Baekhyun

Luhan menarik kursi kosong di depan Baekhyun kemudian mendudukinya, Sehunpun melakukan hal yang sama di sebelahnya, " jangan bahas-bahas soal aku pingsan lagi, kalian ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Tahu tidak ?! " Luhan memang kesal namun perhatiannya tertuju pada jajjangmyun yang ada dihadapannya membuat perutnya jadi keroncongan.

Sehun yang di sebelah Luhan menyadari arti tatapan mata Luhan pada makanan itu, diapun langsung meraih semangkuk jajjangmyun di depannya, lalu membuka plastik penutup dan menganduknya hingga bumbunya tercampur rata.

" Ini, kau lapar kan ? " kata Sehun sambil menyerahkan mangkuk yang ditangannya kepada Luhan

" terima kasih, " jawab Luhan

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang lalu terkikik, " apa dulu kita juga seperti itu saat baru jadian ? " tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

" Mungkin saja, aku sudah lupa, " jawab Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan semangkuk jajjangmyun pada Baekhyun yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati, " tapi aku ingat kalau kau yang biasanya cerewet jadi susah bicara kalau berhadapan denganku, wajahmu yang memerah itu benar-benar lucu," jelas Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan erat.

" Jangan menggodaku, Park Chanyeol, "

" Hei! Aku tahu kau itu lapar, tapi jangan makan seperti anak kecil ! Lihat mukamu jadi belepotan ! "

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang menggelap pipi Luhan yang kotor dengan tissue

" Aku bisa sendiri, Sehun, " kata Luhan sambil berusaha mengambil tissue dari tangan Sehun namun Sehun masih bersikeras untuk membersihkan wajah Luhan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, " Ternyata walau mereka sudah jadianpun tetap saja bertengkar terus seperti itu, "

TBC

**** deerwind ****

Hunhan jadian tuh .. mian update-an tertunda gara2 di kejar deadline skripsi, sampek ditelponin dosen pembimbing suruh cepet2 ngerjainnya biar bisa ikut sidang. Alhamdulilah sekarang sudah selesai, dan bulan depan aku wisuda ^^

Tunggu sweet moment hunhan di chapter depan hohoho … ~


End file.
